They Way It Could Have Been
by Winnie3527
Summary: AU. Dan and Karen are married and they have custody of Nathan. But, where is Lucas?
1. Default Chapter

OK Everyone... After working on the same story for almost a year I think I am ready to try something a little different...This story is an AU...Karen and Dan are married and have been for 14 years. They have 3 children together, Chris and Kaylee who are 14 year old twins and then Lucas who is 16 like in the show...Lucas however does not live w/ them and you will soon see why. They also have 16 year old Nathan...He does live w/ them and has since Deb died when he was 9...And that is all you are getting unless you read on...

Karen, Nathan, Chris and Kaylee all walk in the back door of the house with their hands full of groceries.

Chris: I am going to check my e-mail. (Starts to head out of the room.)

Karen: Chris lunch will be ready in a half hour.

Chris: OK.

(Nathan picked up the phone and started to dial.)

Karen: (Karen shook her had as all the bags just got set in the middle of the floor and both boys ran.) Kaylee, sweetie, you want to put this stuff away while I get going on sandwiches?

Kaylee: Sure mom. Do you think I can go over to to Braiden's after we eat.

N: (Covering the mouthpiece on the phone.) NO!

(Karen and her daughter both turned around looking surprised at his response.)

Kaylee: (Looking angry.) I didn't ask you, I was asking mom. Why do you care anyway?

N: Because I don't like the kid. I don't trust him.

Kaylee: Well then it is a good thing that YOU are not dating him huh?

N: I mean it Kaylee, you don't need to go over there. Are his parents going to be there?

Kaylee: Since when did you turn into Dad? Mom, tell him that it is none of his business.

Karen: (Feeling the tension in the room begin to rise and not really wanting to deal w/ another fight about the same subject.) Nathan, I think I can take care of this.

N: Mom, you don't know the way that he acts at school. She should not be hanging out w/ him and the whole dating him thing...

Kay: (Raising her voice.) Nathan, like you have any room to talk. Look at the sluts that you date...

Karen: KAYLEE!

Kay: What?! It's true! I'm sure that is one of them on the phone right now.

Karen: You don't need to be talking like that.

N: Yeah, I think that you should have to stay home for that comment.

Kay: Fine if I have to stay home for THAT, then you should get grounded. (Kaylee got satisfaction when she saw the look on her older brother's face because he realized where she was going w/ that. She knew that he would be mad at her for bringing it up, but at that moment he was being a jerk to her and she didn't care if he was mad. While Karen was putting the bacon in the pan and had her back to the fighting teens Nathan tried to shake his head to let her know not to go there, but it was too late, Karen turned around w/ a questioning look on her face.) Hey mom why don't you ask your darling son what time he got in last night? I was getting a drink of water at about...

Karen: (cutting her off) Kaylee, it's not nice getting others in trouble.

N: Yeah!

Ka: (Looking at Nathan) And I think that I can handle telling your sister where she can and can not go. (Looking back at her daughter) Apologize to your brother for telling him that he dates sl...apologize for insulting his taste in girlfriends.

Kay: ME! What about him? He is the one that is not minding his own business.

Karen: If you want to go to Braiden's you will apologize.

Kay: Fine. Sorry.

N: That did not sound very convincing.

Kar: Don't push it Nathan. Don't you have someone on the phone?

N: Yeah, but I still don't think...

Kar: Nathan, talk on the phone.

N: Fine. (Taking his hand off the receiver and starting to talk into it.) OK, I'm back.

Kar: Kaylee you can go if his parents are going to be there.

Kay: Mom you are saying that because of what Nathan said. (She turned and stuck her tougue out at the smiling Nathan who was obviously more interested in seeing how his mom dealt w/ the situation then the person who was on the phone.)

Kar: Stop acting like you are 4. I am asking because you are my daughter and I don't think it is OK for you to be alone at your boyfriend's house. I don't let you have boys over here if no one is home and I expect the same rules to be followed outside of this house.

Kay: His mom will be there.

Kar: Then I don't see a problem w/ it then. Be home for dinner at 6.

Kay: Can I eat there?

Kar: Homework done?

Kay: Of course.

Kar: OK.. 10:00.(Nathan hung up the phone and Karen could see that he was going to put in his 2 cents on the subject so she stepped in.) Nathan can you tell Chris lunch is ready?

N: (Yelling) CHRIIIISSSS!

Ka: (Sternly) Nathan I could have done that. Please go upstairs and get him.

Kay: Idiot. (Punching her on the way out of the kitchen.) OWW! MOM!

Kar: Guys can you please stop fighting for five minutes?

Kay: He started all this. Why does he think that he gets any say in what I am doing?

Kar: Give him a break Kaylee, he loves you. He is just trying to be a protective, older brother.

Kay: Mom, you don't know what it is like. I mean ALL my girlfriends are gaa-gaa over him because they say he is "SOOOOO CUUUTE". Gag me. And the guys won't talk to me because they are afraid of him. It sucks.

Kar: I'm sure it is not that bad sweetie. Will you watch the bacon, I am going to change clothes. These shoes are killing me.

Kay: OK.

UPSTAIRS

N: (Coming up behind his younger brother who had his music up so loud he did not hear him come in.) HEY!

Chris: (Jumping and putting his hand over the paper he was writing on.) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SNEEKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT?

N: (He was laughing and went to turn the music down.) I wasn't sneeking up on you, although it was pretty funny that I scared you.

C: Get out.

N: Mom sent me to tell you luch is ready and to get your ass down there.

C: Mom doesn't cuss.

N: OK, so those weren't exactly her words...

C: I'll be down in a sec.

N: (Trying to see what he was working on.) What is that? (Taking Chris by surprise he was easily able to grab the paper from under his arm. Chris shot up and tried to get it back, but he was no match for his brother.)

C: Give it back Nathan. I'm going to tell mom.

N: Oh really? You going to tell her that you got another note home from school and that you were fordging her signature? Which by the way sucks and you are going to get busted.

C: It's Mrs. Henderson, she won't even notice.

N: Yeah, you are probably right. But I'm gonna tell her. Maybe it will take the heat off me since I was so late last night.

C: You wouldn't...

N: What's in it for me?

C: Why can't you just be nice?

N: Nah. Do my chores for a week and I will think about keeping my mouth shut.

C: No way.

N: (Starting to raise his voice.) OH MOM....

C: OK!!!! God you can really be a jerk sometimes. (Grabbing the paper from his hand.) Get out.

N: Did I tell you lunch is ready? (smiling.)

C: Yeah. I'll be right there.

N: Hurry up, it's my turn to set the table. So therefore it is your turn. (Chris got up and they both headed down the stairs.)

(Chris and Nathan walked into the room.)

N: Lunch ready?

Kar: Yep. Set the table and Kaylee will you get the milk?

C: (Taking the plates from the cabinet.) Dad eating?

Kar: Set him a place and I will have to go check w/. Chris, Sunday starts a new week, it's Nathan's turn for kitchen duty.

C: That's Ok, I will do it. (He went to the table and started putting the plates down, one by each chair.)

Kar: (Folding her arms across her chest.) All right what is going on?

N: (Looking up from the paper he was reading.) What?

Kar: Everyone hates their turn in the kitchen and I find it odd that Chris would voluntarily do it.

N: He's being nice.

Kar: Or blackmailed. Chris?

C: What?

Kar: Nate? (Both of them tried to avoid eye contact and went back to what they were doing hoping that she would drop it. Of course they knew that wasn't happening.) Nathan, the last time that you blackmailed your brother, it got you grounded for a week. Don't you have a concert this coming weekend?

N: (Getting up and taking the plates.) Sorry Bro, I paid good money for those tickets.

Kar: That's what I thought. (Turning to Chris.) Something you want to tell me about? (She watched as her youngest pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. All eyes were on Karen as she read the note and waited for the fireworks to begin. She sighed.) You really think that looks like my signature?

N: That's what I said.

Kar: (Looking at Nathan.) Still not so sure you are off the hook for you part in this, so I suggest that you finish setting the table and let me handle this. (Nathan closed his mouth and went back to work. Karen turned back to her blonde 14 year-old.) What is up w/ you not getting your work done Chris?

C: It's just one assignment.

Kar: This time.

C: Hey, I have been better lately.

Kar: Yeah. I haven't gotten a note from a teacher in almost a month. Well, I guess that I know of since you are signing my name now.

C: This is the first time that I tried that.

N: (Just not able to keep his mouth shut.) That is obvious!

Kar: (Still looking at Chris.) Well you can spend the day at the table studying and making sure that you are ready for the new week to start tomorrow and that all your work is complete. And Nathan can tutor you.

C: Mom, I get better grades then him.

Kar: Well then you can tutor him.

N: I am done w/ my homework.

Kar: I'm sure that I can find something for you to study. You are suppose to be the one setting a good example, not encouraging him to hide important things from me.

N: I didn't encourage anything, he already had his mind made up when I found out what he was doing.

Kar: So you just thought you would see what you could get out of the deal? Chris I will talk to your dad later about this.

N: You're screwed little brother.

Kar: And Nathan I will talk to your dad about what time you got home last night too. (Seeing him send a death glare to his little sister.) Nathan she did not say a word. I don't get into a deep sleep until I know all my kids are home safe. Unfortunately last night it was WAY later than usual.

Kaylee: Can I have your tickets to the concert? You are so dead when dad finds out.

N: SHUT UP!

Kar: Kids! I think that I have had about all the fighting I can take for one day. Get lunch set on the table and I am going to go see if I can drag your dad away from the office long enough to eat something.

(She leaves the room.)

OK... that is an introduction to the characters... next up...Dan...and we find out where Lucas is...Reply


	2. Introducing Dan

(Karen opened the door to Dan's home office.)

Ka: Hey stranger.

D: You guys back from church already?

Ka: Dan it's 12:30, we went to church, the store and I have made lunch. You are working too hard.

D: You know this is a busy time of year sweetie.

Ka: (Walking over to him, she pushed his chair back and sat on the desk in front of her husband.) You have been locked in this office all weekend.

D: Don't you think I know that? Good news is, I should be done tonight.

Ka: Good. Any longer and I would have to kill one of our children.

D: (Smilng.) Which one did what this time?

Ka: Pick.

D: Even Kaylee?

Ka: Nathan and her are fighting again about her dating Braiden.

D: I'll talk to him and tell him to lay off.

Ka: Actually maybe we should pay attention to what he is saying. At first I thought he was doing it just because he was having a hard time accepting that Kaylee is growing up, but now I think that maybe there is a reason he is so upset over her dating him.

D: OOOOKKAAY? Then I will talk to Kaylee.

Ka: But if you do that, she might get as mad at you as she is at Nathan and if the kid is bad news I don't want her to feel like she can't come to us and talk.

D: So how about I just forget you brought this up?

Ka: (Smiling.) A lot of help you are.

D: So what is Chris up to?

Ka: Another note from school. He is not doing his homework again.

D: I told him if it happened again he would be in trouble.

Ka: That would explain the attempt at fordging my signature.

D: (Shaking his head.) I leave you alone w/ them for one week and look at the trouble they get in.

Ka: Yeah, because they are perfect angels for you right?

D: (Ignoring her sarcasstic comment.) And Nathan?

Ka: Didn't get in until 3:30 last night. And I think the sound of him tripping twice up the stairs would indicate he wasn't exactly sober.

D: That's my boy all right. (Getting a smile on his face.)

Ka: It's not something to be proud of Dan. I don't want him drinking.

D: We did when we were his age.

Ka: That doesn't mean that he has to make the same mistake and I don't want you giving him the impression that we are OK w/ it when you talk to him.

D: ME? How about you talk to him?

Ka: I have been a single mom all week. The least you can do is...

D: (Pulling her onto his lap.) Kare, eventually you are going to have to get over this fear.

Ka: (Looking at her husband in the eyes.) I don't know what you are talking about.

D: Yes you do. The fear of making Nathan mad at you.

Ka: That's rediculous!

D: Really? OK. Have you ever punished him?

Ka: I just did. I told him he had to study w/ Chris b/c he tried to blackmail him when he found out he was fordging the note from school.

D: I mean just Nathan. (Karen looked away.) Karen, Nathan has lived w/ us full time since Deb died 7 years ago. He has called you "mom" since he was 10.

Ka: (Still not looking at him.) I know all this Dan. Your point?

D: My point is that you are scared if you have to raise your voice to him or correct him when he is out of line that somehow that will give him the impression that you don't love him like you do the twins. You will only punish him if one of the other kids are involved, otherwise you bring it to me. Like now.

Ka: That's not true.

D: (Holding her hand.) If I see that you are treating him differently, you don't think the kids do too? I'm sure they see that you are not as hard on him as you are Chris and Kaylee. If you don't watch it, it is going to cause resentment. (Karen was still not talking.) I will talk to Nathan about last night on one condition.

Ka: (Looking at him w/ tears in her eyes.) What?

D: You take conference duty.

Ka: What?

D: Report cards come out on Thursday and I am usually the one that has to go to the parent-teacher conferences.

Ka: That's because I am a teacher Dan and I sort of have to be at the school.

D: This year the High School is holding their conferences on a different day then the grade school, so it works out just perfect. You can go and listen to all the GREAT things the teachers have to say and hand out suitable punishments to our children.

Ka: I have to go to all of them?

D: You're right, that isn't fair. I will take Kaylee.

Ka: That's real fair darling. Kaylee gets straight A's.

D: (Smiling.) I know.

Ka: You know I love Nathan like he was my own son right?

D: Yes Karen. I can see it everytime you look at him. He loves you too. If you make him angry, he will not turn around and walk out the door.

Ka: Promise?

D: I promise.

Ka: Fine, I will do conferences.

D: Good.

Ka: (Getting serious.) You know who's birthday it is tomorrow right?

D: How could I forget? He'll be 17.

Ka: (Crying.) I miss Lucas.

D: (Hugging her.) I know Karen, but we gave him up b/c we were too young to have a baby. We gave him a better life.

Ka: I can't believe that it still hurts this much after all this time.

D: I know.

Kaylee: (From the kitchen.) I HATE YOU NATHAN!

Ka: (Pulling back from the hug and wiping her eyes. Karen got up from Dan's lap and pulled on his hand.) Let's go, you can help me break up THIS fight.

D: I wasn't planning on eating lunch.

Ka: Oh yes you are. I am not dealing w/ them alone. Let's go!

(Dan sighs and follows her to the kitchen.)

(Dan walks through the entry to the kitchen just in time to have a roll hit him in the head fall to the floor.)

N: (Looking a little pale.) DAD! I didn't mean to hit you.

D: Then you might want to work on the aim. Pick it up. (Nathan went over and grabbed the roll off the floor.) What are you guys fighting about now? It's Sunday, it's suppose to be a day of rest.

Kaylee: Braiden just called and Nathan told him that I was dead and then hung up the phone.

N: (Dan turned to Nathan and raised an eyebrow.) The kid is a loser Dad. (Just then the phone rings again and Nathan and Kaylee race to the phone.)

Kaylee: I WILL GET IT!

N: NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST.

Karen: (Sitting next to her husband at the table.) Calgon take me away!

D: (Yelling.) STOP! (The room got silent at the sound of Dan's voice. He was normally laid back, but when he yelled you better listen and his kids knew it. The only sound was the still ringing phone.) Nathan answer the phone and if it is Braiden you will apologize to him for being rude.

N: No I won't.

D: (Looking at Kaylee who now had the phone in her hand.) Sweetie, who is calling?

Kaylee: (Checking caller ID.) It's Braiden.

D: Give your brother the phone. (Kaylee smiled and held out the phone to her older brother.)

N: No. (Crossing his arms.) I'm not going to say anything to that little fu...

D: (Stopping him mid-sentence before he got himself in more trouble.) Maybe you should have thought about not saying anything to him when he called the first time. Now you will take the phone and apologize or you will not be using the phone again until I feel like you have learned proper phone manners. Your choice.

N: (Glaring at his dad, he rips the phone from his sister's hand and turns it on and yells into the phone.) WHAT?

Dan: NATHAN! (Dan stood up and walked over to stand next to his dark-haired child. The way that Dan was walking towards her brother made Kaylee go sit at the table. She wanted no part of it. Dan took the phone from Nathan.) Braiden? I'm sorry about this, but I will have Kaylee call you back in a little while, we are just sitting down for lunch. (Dan hung up the phone and looked at Nathan.) GO TO YOUR ROOM! (Nathan left w/o a word and Dan sat back down just as the phone rang again.) Chris and Kaylee were both about to get up.) Sit. I will get it. (He walked back to the phone.) Hello? (Chris and Kaylee went back to serving their lunch and Karen looked up to see her husband just as his expression changed. He was trying to keep his voice down, but she could tell something was wrong.) I see....uh huh....is everone OK? (Dan saw that Karen was watching him.) Can I call you right back? OK bye. (He hung up the phone and turned to his family.) I will be back. (He left the room and Karen got up to follow.)

Karen: (Catching up as he reached the office.) Dan, what was that all about?

D: Nothing. I just have to return a call. Go back and finish lunch.

Ka: Who were you asking about when you asked if everyone was OK?

D: Karen... (Stopping as he looked at the face of his concerned wife. He could not lie to her.) Karen, it's Lucas. There was a fire...

Hey everyone...for those of you who have read my other story you know that I love my cliff hangers, so I leave you w/ one here...thanks for all the great replies and I hope you keep them coming.

thanks

wendy


	3. Secrets

K: (Karen stood and starred at her husband of 14 years like he was a stranger.) What? Lucas? Fire? (She could only get out one word thoughts. So many things were running through her head. She watched as her husband took out a notebook from his top desk drawer, open it and then dial the phone.)

D: Phillip, tell me what you know. (He listened carefully at the same time that he was watching his wife stare at him. He had always planned on telling her that he knew the state and town that Lucas was living in. Hell, he knew the exact address that their first born had lived since the day they gave him up for adoption. But every year on Luke's birthday he could see how much having to give her baby to another family still hurt her. He knew that if Karen knew where he lived, but could never contact him, it would be too much and it would possibly put her over the edge. Dan had never expected the truth to come out this way.) OK. I understand. Thanks. (He hung up and went to his wife who looked like she very well might pass out.) Karen...

Ka: (Crying.) Is Lucas dead?

D: I don't know sweetie. The only info I have right now is that the house that he lived in was completely destroyed this morning in a fire. They have recovered 2 bodies and they are still looking. (Dan grabbed her as her knees buckled.)

Ka: (As quiet as a whisper.) Oh my God Dan, my baby. Our baby.

D: Shh. Karen we don't know anything for sure.

Ka: I can't lose him again Dan. I can't. Please find our son.

D: I will.

Ka: (Almost as if nothing happened, Karen dried her eyes and turned to the kitchen.) I have to clean up the dishes. You better go talk to Nathan.

(Karen was walking into the kitchen as Kaylee was walking out w/ a plate of food in her hand.)

Karen: Kaylee, your dad sent him to his room.

Kaylee: I know, but he still has to eat. Can I take it to him?

Karen: (Smiling.) Yes, go.

Kaylee: (Noticing that her mom had been crying.) You OK?

Karen: Yeah , I'm fine. Go take Nathan his lunch. (Kaylee leaves. Karen turns to Chris.) I will never figure your brother and sister out. They fight ALL the time, but as soon as there is a problem, they become inseperable. What is up w/ that?

Chris: No clue. How do you think I feel, we are twins and I seem to be the odd man out.

Karen: (Laughing and then getting serious.) How do you feel about Kaylee's boyfriend?

Chris: (Shrugging.) I don't really know him. He's a year old then us.

Karen: So you don't have any idea why Nathan would be acting like this?

Chris: Besides the fact that he is psycho?

Karen: Christopher! You're just mad because he didn't cover for you. Speaking of which, get your books and get to your homework.

Chris: Do I really have to sit here all day?

Karen: Chris, you didn't do your homework AGAIN.

Chris: But it's Sunday, even Dad said that it is suppose to be a day of rest.

Karen: Try that one on your dad when he talks to you about trying to forge my name.

Chris: (Whining) You told him?

Karen: He is your father, of course I told him.

Chris: Was he mad?

Karen: What do you think?

Chris: I am SOOO grounded.

Karen: (Ruffling his hair on the way to start clearing the table.) It wasn't one of your smartest moves sweetie. Go get your books. (Chris got up and headed for his room.)

(Kaylee knocked on Nathan's door.)

N: Yeah?

Kaylee: Can I come in?

N: NO!

Kaylee: I have a peace offering. Food.

N: Just set it down on the floor and go away.

K: Come on Nathan, please can I come in? (There was no answer from her older brother and she went to knock again but the door opened first.)

N: (Nathan took the plate and started to close the door but Kaylee stuck her foot in.) Don't you have something better to do?

K: Just let me in. (He opened the door all the way and then took the food and went and sat down at his desk.) I'm sorry you are in trouble.

N: It's your fault.

K: How is this my fault?

N: If you would just listen to me about Braiden and get rid of him.

K: What is it w/ you and my boyfriend?

N: You are 14!

K: SO! When did you start dating?

N: That is NOT important. It's different w/ girls.

K: You know this b/c of the way you treat your girlfriends?

N: Why do you do that? What kind of guy do you think I am Kaylee?

K: People talk Nathan. I hear what they say.

N: Don't believe everything you hear.

K: Are you a virgin?

N: (Practically choking on the bite of food he had in his mouth.) That is none of your business.

K: Oh, but you get to be involved in every aspect of my love life?

N: There better not be any LOVE in your life little sister or Chris will no longer have a twin.

K: OOOOH! I am really scared Nate.

N: Have you had sex?

K: I am not answering that, you wouldn't answer it for me. Why do you hate Braiden so much?

N: Answer my question first.

K: No. I asked you first.

N: Fine. No I am not a virgin.

K: (Her eyes getting big.) How many times have you had sex and w/ who.

N: Forget it Kaylee. That's all you get. Now it's your turn.

K: NO.

N: Oh my God I am going to kill him. (Nathan starts to get up.)

K: No, no Nathan, I mean I have never had sex. Calm down.

N: You better be telling me the truth.

K: God Nathan, I have only been dating him for a month, do you think I am a slut or something?

N: What like my girlfriends?

K: I already apologized to you about that comment. I really am sorry.

N: (Smiling.) It's OK, some of my girlfriends might be a little questionable anyway.

K: Seriously Nathan, why don't you like Braiden?

N: I know his last girlfriend really well...

K: (Looking at him w/ 1/2 a smile.) Do I want to know how well?

N: Knock it off, we are just friends. ANYWAY! I am so going to regeret telling you anything. He cheated on her.

K: He would not do that to me.

N: (Looking at her and deciding to give up. He could see she really liked this kid and there was nothing that he was going to be able to say to change that. He would just have to be there for her when she got her heart broken, which he knew was going to happen eventually. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.) Just be careful.

K: I will.

Dan: Am I interrupting?

K: (Pulling back from the hug and seeing her dad standing in the door.) Hey daddy, I was just...

D: ...sneaking food up to your brother?

K: Mom said it was OK.

D: I should have known. (Handing her the phone.) Call Braiden and then give the phone to Nathan. (He looked at his son.) You are going to apologize or you are going to be grounded and that means no concert this weekend.

K: Dad, it's OK. I'm sure Braiden does not care. (She didn't want Nathan to get into anymore trouble. She liked Braiden, but she loved Nathan.)

D: I do. I asked your brother to do something earlier and I expected him to listen. Dial the number.

K: (She looked at her older brother helplessly and then got on the phone and waited for her boyfriend to pick up.) Hey, umm, my brother wants to talk to you....it's OK, it's not bad I promise...hold on... (She hands the phone to Nathan.)

N: (He sighs and takes the phone.) Hey, I'm sorry I hung up on you before...but if you hurt my sister I will kick your ass...

K: (Taking the phone.) NATHAN!

N: (Looking at his dad.) That's the best you are going to get.

D: Kaylee, take the phone and go finish your call in your room. I need to talk to your brother.

(He waited for Kaylee to leave the room and he shut the door behind her.)

N: You asked me to apologize and I did. You can't ground me.

D: I can ground you if I want to. One of the perks of being your father.

N: But you won't b/c you like that I am looking out for Kaylee.

D: (Smiling.) Cocky aren't you?

N: I like to think of it as confident.

D: Humm. How confident are you that I won't ground you for coming home drunk and 3 hours late last night?

N: Not so much. What makes you think I was drunk?

D: Were you?

N: What gave me away?

D: Your mom heard you tripping up the steps on the way to your room.

N: Think I can have the room in the basement? It would really make sneaking in a little easier if I didn't have to walk by your room on the way to mine.

D: Nathan, your mom does not find any of this the least bit funny. She worries until you guys all get in and I'm sure she laid there awake until you got home.

N: I know, I didn't mean to get home THAT late, I just lost track of time.

D: You mean you passed out.

N: Maybe...

D: Nathan, I drank when I was your age and I know it goes on, but I am not OK w/ you drinking to the point of passing out. It's dangerous. You are too young.

N: Sorry.

D: And you need to be more considerate of your mother too. If you are going to be late, you get on the phone and you let her know.

N: OK. You grounding me?

D: Not this time. (Seeing the smile on his son's face.) But, you need to lay off the alcohol and you owe your mom 3 hours. You will make it up Friday or Saturday night.

N: Saturday is the concert. That means I will have to be home by 9:30 on Friday night.

D: And you say you are not good at math.

N: Funny.

D: Do I need to worry about Kaylee and this kid that she is dating?

N: Not yet. I'm taking care of it.

D: Don't push it too much Nathan, telling her to stay away from him may push her right into his arms.

N: I'll be careful.

D: Aren't you suppose to be studying w/ Chris right now?

N: (Groaning.) I guess. (He gets ups and grabs his book bag.)

D: Can you call a truce on the fighting for the rest of the day? Your mom isn't feeling well.

N: I'll do my best. Should I be worried?

D: No, just give her a break.

N: OK.

(They both walked out of the room and Dan saw Chris walking into his room and followed him.)

D: (Knocking on the door frame of his youngest son's room.) I hear you are getting practice in the art of forging.

C: Umm. I tried. Didn't work out so great for me.

D: Doesn't sound like it. What do I need to do to solve your problem w/ school?

C: Nothing dad, I just forgot to do the assignment.

D: Uh huh. I have heard that one before. You are so smart Chris and school is important...

C: I get better grades then Nathan.

D: I know you do, but Nathan is not the one that gets notes home all the time from school.

C: Hey, this is the first in a long time. And it's Mrs. Henderson, she hates me.

D: Mrs. Henderson is STILL there? Man she has to be like...

C: 75 years old. The battle axe...

D: Chris dont talk about your teacher like that. The woman deserves a medal for putting up w/ high school kids for this long.

C: Sorry, but she seriously is out to get me.

D: Did you do the work you were suppose to?

C: No, but...

D: ...but nothing. You need to be responsible. Get your bag and get studying and I want to check all your work when you are finished.

C: Is that it?

D: I am going to trust that is enough of a punishment to get you back on track. Give your mom a break today and promise to keep it down.

C: I saw that she was upset. What was that phone call about?

D: Bad news about some old friends. There was a fire at their house and they were killed.

C: Anyone I know?

D: No. Just try not to fight w/ you sister and brother.

C: Deal.

(They both head out of the room.)

(Dan was going to go turn on the TV in the living room and try to watch a ball game to take his mind off of everything until he got news back about Lucas, but as he passed his office door he heard noises. He went in to find Karen at his desk. She had the entire file out in front of her about Lucas and she was crying.)

Ka: (Yelling.) YOU HAVE KNOWN ALL THESE YEARS AND NEVER TOLD ME?

Hey everyone...thanks for all the great feedback and replies... this was a spure of the moment story that I thought up and I didn't even know if I was going to continue it but b/c of all the response I just can't help writing more...keep the feedback coming...wendy


	4. Enter Lucas

Luke shot the ball and sent it sailing through the hoop. Matt ran after it and threw it back to his older brother.  
  
L: Matt grab your book bag, it's time to go.  
  
Matt: Just a few more shots.  
  
L: No, it's getting dark, we have to eat and you need a bath tonight.  
  
M: Aww man. OK. (Matt walked over to the grass and grabbed his bag and Lucas started walking towards him watching as his face lit up.) Look what I have. (Matt reached into his spiderman bag and pulled out a pile of papers and one by one he discarded the ones he didn't care about until he got to what he was looking for. He held it out to Lucas.) Here. (Lucas was busy trying to pick up all the dropped papers before they blew away not paying attention to what his brother was holding. Instead he started opening an envelope.)  
  
L: What's this Matty?  
  
M: (The little boy was looking at the ground and kicking the grass.) Nothing.  
  
L: (Lucas looked at the much shorter person in front of him with a raised eyebrow.) "Nothing" with you you ALWAYS means "something". (He unfolded the paper and started reading.) MATT! This is from your teacher and she wants to have a meeting with mom tomorrow morning.  
  
M: I know. I'm sorry Lucas.  
  
L: (Yelling.) Don't you think you should have told me about this sooner? Like Friday? It's Sunday night!  
  
M: But you wouldn't have brought me to the park if you knew I got in trouble at school.  
  
L: (Still yelling.) YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT I WOULDN'T HAVE!  
  
M: (Starting to get tears in his eyes.) Don't be mad at me Lucas.  
  
L: (Lucas hated to yell at his little brother, but he hated it more now that he had him crying. He sat down on the grass and watched Matt use his hand to wipe away the tears. The sun was almost down and since it was early spring, it was still a little cold. Lucas pulled his hoodie out of his bag.) Come here. (The little boy walked over and let Lucas put the sweatshirt on him. It was huge and the length went past his knees, but Matt didn't mind, it was a sign of a peace offering. The older boy patted the grass next to him.) Sit. (He followed orders.) Why did you pull the little girls hair?  
  
M: Because you told me that I could not "HIT" girls.  
  
L: (If the 16year-old wasn't so worried about how he was going to deal with this problem, he would have laughed at that comment.) You can't pull their hair either, and I think you know that.  
  
M: But she made me mad.  
  
L: How?  
  
M: She laughed at me because I wore the same shirt 2 days in a row. She said that it was dirty. Luke, I tried to find a clean one that day, but...  
  
L: ...but I didn't do the laundry. (Lucas shook his head and laid back on the grass. He felt so bad. He had a huge History mid-term to study for on Thursday night and did not get the clothes washed. He was the reason his little brother got made fun of.) I'm sorry.  
  
M: (Laying back and copying his big brother in every action.) That's OK, it was my Spider man shirt and it's my favorite.  
  
L: (Smiling.) I know, but that does not mean that you can wear it everyday.  
  
M: She told me that Spiderman was for babies too. I am almost 6 Lucas, I am not a baby.  
  
L: No you aren't, but I think that you need to stay away from this...  
  
M: ...Sarah.  
  
L: ...stay away from this Sarah girl. You can't be getting into trouble at school Matt. You know that.  
  
M: Are you mad at me?  
  
L: No. (He sat back up and so did the little boy. He had to figure out what he was going to do about this. When he looked down he saw the paper that his little brother wanted to show him earlier.) So what is it? (Lucas was pointing to the picture that was on the front.)  
  
M: (Getting a smile on his face.) It's you playing basketball.  
  
L: Wow! It's really good. (Lucas took the paper and unfolded it. It said "happy birthday" on the inside.) How did you know?  
  
M: Mommy told me this morning when you were in the shower.  
  
(Lucas had to look away. He felt the tears threaten and did not want his little brother to notice. The next day he would be seventeen and the last time that his mom remembered his birthday was when he turned 12. She got him a cake. That is the last good memory of her that he had since she started drinking so bad again. There would be mornings here and there that she would hug him before she went to work and promise him that things would be different, but every night he came home to the same thing: both his parents passed out. He had to give her credit, when she found out that she was pregnant, she was sober for almost 2 years. He still does not know what happened to make her relapse and at this point he really didn't care or have time to think about it. He was too busy raising his little brother.  
  
He remembered the year that he was 12. His dad was still his abusive, drunken self. Baby or no baby, that man was not going to give up his alcohol. Lucas had it counted down to the number of "days" until he graduated high school and he was out of that town and that house forever. He was on a basketball team and he was the star, there was not question there. Between his ability on the court and his grades, he would go to school on a full ride. But then his mom just couldn't handle dealing with life he guessed and picked up a can of beer after another fight with his dad and listening to a screaming baby all day and that was that. Lucas still had every intention of leaving, but now it would take him a little longer. There was not basketball anymore because he had to quit that when he was put in charge of picking up Matt everyday from school. Each day Lucas took on a little more responsiblity and after 5 long years he could make the best grilled cheese on the planet, but could not score above a 70 percent on a test. With his hopes of a university out of the question, Lucas focused on survival. He took each day as it came and knew that one day he would get out of there, but now it would have to be with Matty. That had become his life.  
  
M: Lucas?  
  
L: (Coming back to reality.) What?  
  
M: I'm getting hungry, can we go?  
  
L: (Getting up and pulling the 6 year old to his feet at the same time.) Yeah, let's go. (He took his hand.)  
  
M: Do we have to tell mommy that I got in trouble at school?  
  
L: Yeah we do. Your teacher wants to see her.  
  
M: (Whispering as if their dad was standing within earshot.) But what if she tells Daddy? (Starting to whimper.) He scares me when he is mad.  
  
L: (Squeezing his hand tighter.) You let me take care of Dad OK?  
  
M: (Outright crying.) Let's not go home Lucas. Please?  
  
L: We have to Matty, there is no place else to go and it is getting cold.  
  
M: But he might hit you again.  
  
L: (The tears started to fall for him too.) Matty, that has not happened in a long time.  
  
M: But you were bleeding.  
  
L: (Stopping, Luke pulled the child into a tight hug.) Listen buddy, that will never happen again and I promise that he will never touch you either. Do you remember what you promised me?  
  
M: (Taking a deep breath.) Not to tell anyone. And I haven't Lucas. I haven't.  
  
L: Just make sure that you don't, OK? It's going to be OK. (He got back up and started walking home in silence. Truth be told Lucas was scared to death. He didn't think that his dad would ever try to hit him again after that night less then a year ago. His dad could hit him all that he wanted, but Lucas was not about to stand and watch anyone hurt his little brother. Dear dad got a taste of his own medicine that night. It was the last night that either of them had laid a hand on anyone, but it was also the last night that either of them had said a word to each other. His parents were creatures of habit: Go to work, come home from work, get drunk and pass out. As long as the routine was followed, everything was fine. If something threatened to disrupt a normal day, it could mean potential disaster. Lucas took care of everything with Matty, but there was one thing that he could not do and that was a parent/teacher conference. This one little thing could put an end to the peace in the household. He went over every possible scenario in his head as he walked and then he was brought out of his thoughts by his little brother's voice.)  
  
M: (Pointing in front of him.) Lucas, look at all the fire trucks. Can we stop and look at them before we go home?  
(Lucas just kept walking. He did not need to answer because he could tell that soon Matty was going to be up close and personal with them. They were parked in front of their house. Lucas kept a tight grip on his brother's hand as they approached the people that were surrounding what was left of his home. He heard a voice next to him.)  
  
Fireman: Hey kid, you need to back up.  
  
L: (Still looking at the smoking remains in front of him.) This is my house. Where are my...  
  
Fireman: ...this is your house? We have been looking for you two.  
  
L: Our parents, where are they?  
  
Fireman: (Putting a hand on his shoulder.) There is a really nice lady over here that I need you to talk to...  
  
L: (Raising his voice.) Just tell me where my parents are. I don't want to talk to some "really nice lady". Where the hell is my mom? (A lady came up behind them.)  
  
Social worker: (Holding out her hand.) I'm Stacey.  
  
L: (Lucas just looked at her hand out waiting for him to shake it. He just kept staring at it as if there was no arm that it was connected to it.) What?  
  
S: (Pulling her hand back.) I am Stacey and I'm...  
  
L: I don't care who you are unless you can tell me where I can find my parents. Are they at the hospital?  
  
S: (Looking at the two helpless kids in front of her she realized that she had no idea what to say. This was her first case. She had shadowed many social workers over the years, but that night she was solo. She was about to tell two kids that they were now orphanes.) You are Lucas?  
  
L: Yes! (Lucas could tell by the look in this strangers eyes, the pity that she was feeling for them, that the worst had happened. They were gone. Lucas and Matt had not had the best life or the best parents, but they were still their family. That was their life. Lucas had the strangest thought at that point: Why couldn't he cry?) Are my parents dead?  
  
(Stacey looked at the two kids who were waiting for her response and she shook her head yes as the tears rolled down her cheeks.) 


	5. A Trip Back In Time

Kaylee was walking by her dad's office just as he was shutting the door. She had heard her mom yelling and even with the door shut, she could still hear how upset she was. She headed for the kitchen to find her brothers. Nathan was using his fingers to simulate kicking and sent the paper flying through the goal post that Chris had made with his hands.)

Nathan: (Holding up his arms and yelling.) YES! I WIN!

Chris: (Yelling Back.) NO WAY! You missed. That shot was outside the goal post.

N: Bull#$! I got it. (Hearing noise coming from the hallway he whispered.) Someone is coming. (Both teens opened their books again and pretended to be working.)

Kaylee: If I was mom or dad you two would be busted. I could hear you all the way in the living room. How does it feel to have to spend all day studying? Must suck.

N: (Throwing his pen at her.) YOU suck. I thought you left to see loser anyway.

Kaylee: BRAIDEN! His name is Braiden. You are such a jerk sometimes. I bet mom would love to hear about the speeding ticket you got on the way to school the other day...

N: Tell her. If she takes my keys that means you walk to school too. You already got me in trouble anyway today.

K: I did not! She already knew that you got home late. You were so drunk the neighbors probably heard you come in. How long dad give you for that?

N: He didn't ground me.

K: WHAT!? If that would have been me...

N: It better never be YOU.

K: Oh yeah, I forgot, "Do as you say not as you do".

N: Knock it off. You are too young to drink. The only reason I got off is because of mom.

Chris: Did you get the speech too?

N: Yeah. (Imitating his dad.) "Listen son, your mom isn't feeling well. Don't fight with your brother and sister for a few days".

K: Do you guys ever wonder why mom gets like this?

N: I don't ask questions. This time every year mom stays in her room for a week and dad gets all protective of her. (Shrugging.)

Chris: I don't think it is the same this time though. Mom was crying after the phone call earlier. Dad said that a couple of old friends of theirs were killed in a fire.

K: It must not be anyone we know or they would have told us about it. (Hearing her mom yell.)

Chris: What is that all about?

K: Don't know, but mom was pissed when I came down the stairs. I am going to get out of here before it gets too bad. Have fun sitting there alllll daaayyy! (She ran out the door just missing getting hit by the second pencil that Nathan threw at her.)

(Karen was sitting behind her husband's desk and was visibly upset and crying. She had a folder laying open in front of her.)

Ka: (Yelling.) How long have you known where our son lives Dan?

Da: (Shutting the door hoping the kids would not hear.) Karen calm down.

Ka: Don't you tell me to calm down! We agreed to give up our child for adoption 17 years ago and I haven't seen or known anything about him since and here I find out that you have known his address. (She was now holding up a piece of paper.)

D: Karen listen...

K: No Dan, you listen. You have been lying to me.

D: I am sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but Ididn't want to make you hurt anymore then you already did.

K: You didn't want me to hurt?! What do you think that it did to me to find out that the person that I love more then anything in this world has been hiding such an important piece of information from me? (Walking towards his wife, Dan kneeled down next to her and reached for her shaking hand. He wanted to comfort her, but she pulled her hand away as soon as he touched her.) DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! How long have you known where he is?

D: (He knew at this point there was no use hiding it anymore. He had to come clean.) Since he was a year.

K: (Crying even harder now.) How could you keep this from me?

D: Listen to me Karen, please! When Nathan said "dad" for the first time it just made me think constantly about Lucas. I had to know that he was OK. It was eating at me all the time. And it was around Luke's first birthday when I realized how much you were still hurting. You didn't get out of bed for almost 2 weeks. I knew how you felt, but you wouldn't talk to me. I thought that maybe if I could find out where he was I could tell you and that piece of mind would make us feel better.

K: So when you found him why didn't you tell me?

D: Because JUST finding him was not enough. I needed more. And I knew that if I told you, you would want more too and I just did not think that it was a good idea.

K: What do you mean, "you needed more"?

D: I couldn't take the private investigator's word for it, I had to see him.

Ka: (Covering her mouth.) Oh my God! Did you see our baby? What did he look like?

Da: (With tears rolling down his face, he shook his head yes.) I did and he was good. He was at the park. He was about the same height as Nathan and was just learning to walk. But he had blonde hair. He was having a good time. (Dan was thinking back to the first time that he had seen Lucas since they had given him up for adoption. He was hanging on to a lady's finger as he was walking on the sidewalk. He was pretty wobbly yet, but did a good job of keeping his balance. He kept looking at his mom and smiling, but she never seemed to look down at him to notice. Dan did not really realize this because he was thinking about how bad he wanted to be the one that was holding hands with his first born just like he did with Nathan.) He has your smile.

Ka: How many times have you seen him?

D: That's not important Karen. Right now we need to concentrate on finding out if he is OK.

K: Dan, how many times?

D: I'm sorry Karen. I love you so much...

K: (Yelling.) How many?

D: Every year around his birthday. Once you come out of your depression and were feeling better, I would fly to Nebraska.

Ka: (Whispering.) 16 years? You saw our son for 16 years and you were so selfish never to tell me about it? You saw me suffering. You knew I was wondering how he was and you never told me. You never would have either if it wasn't for the fire. My God Dan, I don't even know you. How could you do this?

D: Karen, I was trying to protect you. I knew that this would be too hard for you to deal with. It became an obsession for me. I started out just needing to know that he was OK, but I couldn't stop there. I had to see him, know where he went to school and what he did on the weekends.

K: But you did not think that I would have wanted to know those things too? That maybe I would want to see OUR son every year?

D: I know that you would have wanted that Karen, but I saw how hard his birthday was for you every year and I truly didn't think you would be able to just watch him from a distance. I know that everytime I saw him and then knew I had to leave without touching him or talking to him, it ripped me apart Karen. It was just as bad as the day he was born and we handed him over to the social worker. I wanted to share it all with you and that was my initial intention, but I did not think that you could have handled it.

Karen: DAN! You were so unfair. I understand why you say you kept this from me, but it was not you decsion to make. I am an adult, I don't need you to protect me.

D: (Standing.) Honey, I am sorry. I really wished that I had never hired the private investigator. We gave him up 17 years ago and that is the way I should have left it.

K: (Standing.) Everything happens for a reason Dan. If you wouldn't have searched for Lucas, we never would have heard about the fire.

D: But what if he didn't...

K: Don't Dan. Don't say it. (She was hitting him in the chest over and over again. Screaming and crying. Karen had never had any intention of trying to locate Lucas when he was a minor, but she had always thought that maybe when he was an adult she would try and find him, maybe write him a letter and try to explain to him why his parents made the decision that they did. But if he did not survive to be an adult she would never be able to do that. The thought was just too much for her to handle.)

D: (Dan grabbed his hysterical wife and pulled her into a hug and held her tight against him until she calmed down.) It's OK Kare, let's just wait until we hear something for sure.

K: (Burying her face in his chest.) Tell me he's OK Dan. He has to be OK. (Dan wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but at that point he needed to do something to make her feel better. He pulled away from her and got a key out of the top desk drawer and used it to open the file cabinet. Karen looked on as he pulled out a box and opened it up. Inside there was a medium sized envelope. Dan handed it to his wife who was still crying.) What is this?

D: Open it.

K: (She opened the flap and pulled out the small stack of pictures. One by one she flipped through them. She was now crying and smiling at the same time. Gently she rubbed her finger over the image on each of the photos as if she was actually touching the child. No words were spoken. There was no explaination needed. Karen was holding pictures of a boy that she had only seen once before, but she knew that it was Luke. She smiled at her husband as the tears ran down her cheeks. She pressed the pictures against her heart. Karen grabbed his hand, kissed him softly on the lips and whispered.) Thank you. (She turned and walked towards the door.) I need to go lay down.

D: OK. (Dan watched as his wife left. He was worried about her. What if Lucas was killed in the fire? How would she ever survive it?

(Karen entered her room and walked over to her jewelry box and opened the bottom drawer. She moved some rings and bracelets to the side and pulled out a little pouch. She went back to her bed, sat down and folded her legs in front of her as she laid out each picture on the comforter. Slidding the flap on the pouch, she carefully pinched the sides until the picture fell into her hand. The corners were bent and it was covered in her many fingerprints, but it was her most prized possession next to her family. She looked at it like she had so many other times over the years. She studied the young couple sitting on the hospital bed holding the newborn between them. Even though it was 17 years ago, it still seemed like yesterday...

Flashback

1986

(Dan was standing at the door knocking. Karen answered it.)

Dan: (He was looking at his girlfriend of three years standing in front of him in her pajamas. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy.) Karen, why aren't you ready? We were suppose to meet everyone 15 minutes ago.

Ka: (Still not moving out of the doorway to let him in.) I'm not going.

D: Why? Are you sick?

K: No. I just don't want to go and hang out with 20 drunk teenagers today. It gets old Dan. Don't you ever get sick of it? I mean we leave for college in a month and we are still doing the same things that we did when we first met.

D: (Not understanding where this was all coming from and getting irritated that they were late.) What is your problem, that time of the month?

K: (Yelling.) NO DAN! I just told you. Are you ever going to grow up? All you do is drink, have sex and play basketball.

D: (Realizing that something was bothering her, he walked up to her and tried to grab her around the waist, but she pulled away. He was really confused and was starting to get angry at this sudden outburst that his girlfriend was having.) I've never heard you complain about the sex before.

K: Oh my God. Is that all you have to say about everything that I just said?

D: What the hell do you want me to say? You are going off on me and I didn't even do anything except come and pick you up because I thought that we had plans today. Why are you being such a ...

K: ...Bitch?

D: You said it, I didn't.

K: You wanna see a bitch? GET OUT! We are done!

D: What?!

K: I said get out. Go hang out with your friends that seem to be so important to you. Eventually this would have happened anyway. We would never have survived being apart at college anyway. I am just saving you the trouble.

D: You're serious? You are really breaking up with me? I didn't even do anything.

L: Just go Dan.

D: Karen wait. What is wrong?

K: I grew up.

D: Let's talk about this.

K: I have nothing more to say to you.

D: Karen, you can't just end this.

K: I just did. You need to go. (He had nothing left to say and just watched as she shut the door in his face and on their relationship. Karen walked to the bathroom and picked up the white stick laying on the counter. Positive. She was pregnant. She leaned back against the wall behind her, slid down it and cried.)

6 Months Later

(Dan was pounding on the door so hard that his hand was starting to hurt. Finally it was opened.)

Dan: Where the hell is she Sue?

Sue: Who?

D: You know damn well who I am talking about.

S: I don't, you need to go Dan before I call the police.

D: Call the police then. But I am not leaving here until I see Karen. Now go get her.

Sue: Dan, she's not... (She stopped when she heard a voice behind her.)

Karen: ...It's OK Sue, let him in. (Sue moved back and Dan walked into the house.)

Sue: (Looking at Karen.) You going to be OK?

K: Yeah, you can go.

S: (Looking back at Dan and glaring.) I will be just in the other room if you need me. (She left.)

K: (Trying to avoid eye contact with her ex-boyfriend.) How did you find me?

Dan: It wasn't easy. You disappeared off the face of the earth the day that you broke up with me and no one would talk. I finally tracked you down through a friend of your cousin. Have you been staying with your aunt the whole time?

K: Yeah.

D: (Looking from Karen's eyes to her stomach.) So it's true, you are pregnant.

K: (Sarcasstic.) No, I just gained a lot of weight.

D: Is it...

K: ...(Interrupting and getting angry.) Yours? Of course Dan. I can't believe that you could even ask me that.

D: (Yelling.) You are kidding me right? Excuse me if I am a little upset and have a few questions for my pregnant ex-girlfriend. It's not like you told me that you were having my baby. My mom told me that she heard it from a lady in her card club.

K: And what would you have done if I would have told you Dan? You would have left me just like you did the other girl you knocked up at college.

D: (Quietly.) You know about that? But how?

K: Apparently when you are from Tree Hill and you leave, people still know your business. And why does it matter how I found out? It's true apparently. So don't get mad at ME for not telling YOU!

D: (Sarcasstic laugh.) You don't really think that is the same as what you did, do you? I didn't know that I was required to tell my ex that I got someone pregnant. But you should have told me that you were carrying MY child.

K: (Yelling.) So your dad could really hate me for ruining your life? You would have left me anyway.

D: (Yelling.) I don't know what I would have done, but you never even gave me the chance to find out.

K: But I think it is pretty obvious.

D: First, you decided not to tell me that you were pregnant before you knew that I left Deb. Second, you really don't know anything about that situation. You are judging me on rumors that you heard.

K: True rumors though.

D: Yes Karen, she is pregnant and no I am not with her. But it is mutual. We both agree that we made a mistake and we are not going to make another one by being together. It was one night. We were drunk and she is having my baby. I am going to be in my baby's life, she knows that. It is a totally different situation then with you. She at least gave me the courtesy to let me screw up, you just assumed I would. Karen we were together for 3 years. (Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.) I loved you. (He walked up to Karen and took her hand.) I still love you. Why didn't you tell me about this? The truth.

K: (Squeezing his hand.) Because you had all these great plans. School, basketball and possibly the NBA. I knew that this news would have ruined those plans. I'm sorry Dan. I know that you would have done the right thing and that was the problem. I knew that if you found out that I was pregnant you never would have left for school and then I would have felt so bad. Your dad already hated me. (Her eyes got really big at that thought.) Oh my God Dan, does he know?

D: (Shaking his head.) He knows about both babies.

K: How bad was it?

D: I'm still alive. He was pretty mad. But mostly about the fact that I quit playing ball.

Karen: (Crying.) See Dan. I knew that this is what you would do. You can't quit. It is everything that you have worked for, everything that you have wanted.

D: No Karen, My dad wanted it. I thought that I wanted it, but when I got to school, my heart wasn't in it. You are what I want.

K: But what about school?

D: (Shrugging.) Mom and Dad are fighting about that now. I want to go back, but they pulled my scholarship since I quit playing and dad said that he is not going to pay for it. Mom says he is going to. What a great Christmas break this is going to be huh?

K: God Dan, I am so sorry.

D: Don't be. I am not worried about it. Mom will win the fight, she always does. I don't want to talk about that anyway. (He put his hand on her stomach.) How is our baby.

K: (Puttung her hand on top of his. She looked at him with tears.) Good. Really good.

In the delivery room 1987

Doctor: One more big push Karen.

Karen: (Crying.) I can't, I am too tired.

D: (Squeezing her hand.) Come on Kare, one more time. You can do it. (Dan watched as his girlfriend pushed again and screamed loud enough for the entire maternity ward to hear. When she was done, she collapsed back onto her pillow and buried her head in Dan's chest as he held her.)

Doctor: Congratulations, you have a son.

In the hospital room 1987

(Karen was lying in the bed and Dan was laying next to her. They both held their newborn son that was between them.)  
  
K: He's perfect.

D: Just like his mom.

K: (She rubbed the tip of her finger around the sleeping baby's face.) And his dad.

D: Kare, we don't have to do this.

K: We have talked about this Dan. You have to finish school and I have to start.

D: But we can. It could work.

K: Dan, you have to be realistic about this. We are 18.

D: 19 next month.

K: It doesn't matter. It's not just about what we want. It is about what is best for our son. About what is best for our future children. I thought that we had this worked out.

D: I know, I'm sorry. I know that he will have a better chance, but now that he is really here, I just can't imagine never being able to hold him again.

K: Dan, we are his parents and that means doing what is best for him even if it breaks our hearts. But if you are changing your mind...

D: ...No. I am sorry for bringing this up. We made the decision and I know that it is the right decision.

K: Do you think that the new parents will keep the name Lucas?

D: The social worker said she would request it.

K: (Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She gave Lucas a kiss on the top of his head.) I love you my sweet boy. I am sorry for this and I hope one day you will understand. Goodbye. (She pushed the baby the rest of the way into Dan's arms.) Take him Dan, please. (Karen rolled over onto her other side and began to openly sob as she felt Dan get off the bed and heard him close the door behind him.)

D: (Outside he let the tears come that he had been holding back for Karen's sake. He lifted the tiny boy to his shoulder and whispered in his ear.) I love you Lucas. (He gave the little bundle to the social worker waiting in the hall.) Please take care of him.

Social worker: I will.

(Dan turned and walked back into Karen's room, layed on the bed and held her as they both cried.)

Present Day 2004

(Dan knocked on the door and entered his room to find his wife studying each of the photos. He wasn't sure how mad she still was, so he approached with caution and sat gently next to her on the bed. He noticed that she had been crying.)

D: You OK?

K: (She didn't answer, but instead handed him a picture.) He has your eyes.

D: (Laughing.) And is that a good thing? You say Nate does too and that is how you always know when we are up to no good.

K: It's a good thing for me. (Giving him a smile. She picked up a different picture with a more recent Lucas in it.) He looks a lot like Christopher here.

D: I thought the same thing. But Kaylee totally has his nose. That picture was from last year. (He looked at the picture of his oldest son playing basketball.)

K: Obviously he inherited your love for the game. (Pointing to the little dark-haired boy in the picture.) Who is that? (Scanning the rest of the pictures.) He is in a lot of the pitures.

D: His little brother.

K: Adopted?

D: Nope.

K: But I thought that the couple the we picked for Lucas could not have kids.

D: Obviously someone made a mistake. He must be really close to the little boy because they are together everytime I have gone to see him in the last few years.

K: (Crying again.) I am glad he has a sibling Dan.

D: He has 3 more.

(At that statement the phone on the night stand rang, causing them both to jump.)

D: (He picked up the receiver.) Hello?...Yeah Phil...(Dan felt his wife take his hand.) What did you find out?...Yeah...OK...Who took him? (Karen broke down as Dan gave her a look that told her their son was OK.)...Please do that and call me back. (Dan hung up and held his wife waiting for her to calm down.)

K: He's really OK?

D: He was not home when the fire happened. But is was confirmed that both his parents were killed.

K: Poor Lucas. What about the little boy?

D: He is OK too. They are with a social worker right now.

K: What? Why?

D: They are having a hard time finding relatives.

K: (Karen just starred at her husband as if he was an alien. No relatives? (They had it in their will since they had the twins that Keith would take the kids if anything ever happened to them. And if for some reason that was not possible, they had their parents and other close relatives.) Dan I am not going to let my child sit in a foster home some where.

D: Karen, Phil is going to let me know as soon as he finds out anything.

K: That is fine, but if he calls back and says that Lucas has no one, we are on the first plane to go get him.

D: Kare, it's not that easy.

K: What do you mean? He is our child.

D: I know that honey. But there are other things to consider too. We have other children to think about. What are they going to say? What about Lucas? How do you think he will react to this? How do we even know if he knows that he is adopted. And what about the little brother? I don't think that he would be OK with getting seperated from him. We gave him up, we can't just undo that.

K: Dan we did that because we felt it was best for him and now we need to do what is best for him again. We will not abandon him or his brother for tht matter. That little boy is his family and Lucas is ours. It's as simple as that. You have gone to see him for 16 years Dan, how can you even consider not pursuing this? We could not take care of him when he was born, but we can now. Everything happens for a reason. We were meant to find out about this.

D: (He saw how upset his wife was and knew everything she was saying was true. He was starting to face the realization that his life was about to change forever. ) Let's wait to hear from Phil and then we will figure out what to do next.


	6. Moving Fast

(Karen came through the front door with her hands full of take out food, she was mentally going through a check list of all the things that she had to get done before the night was over, first and foremost she had to deal with her sons. Chris was lying on the couch, TV blaring and head phones in his ears. She sat all the sacks down on the chair by the door and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her purse and walked over to the back of the couch.

Ka: Chris. (He didn't move.) Chris. (A little louder, but still no response.) Oh for crying outloud. (She pulled one of the ear pieces out.)

Chris: NATHAN, I SAID LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! (He sat straight up and then realized that it was his mom.) Oh hey.

Ka: Hey back. You and your brother fighting AGAIN?

C: He is just being a pain.

Ka: (Pointing to the MP3 player that was still playing the music very clearly from the now removed headphones.) You are going to go deaf if you do not turn that thing down. (She walked around to the TV and shut if off.) How about you choose the TV OR the music?

C: I am multi-tasking.

Ka: Multi-tasking huh? (Sitting down next to him on the couch.)

C: Yeah, you know, doing more then one thing at a time.

Ka: I know what it is, I was just wondering where your homework fit into this? (She handed him the piece of paper and watched as he scanned it.)

C: (Smiling.) Cool! Only one "C".

Ka: Yeah, I was quite impressed. You managed to raise your grades from last quarter.

C: Did this come in the mail today?

Ka: No, I had conferences with your teachers today.

C: (No longer smiling.) I thought that was Thursday?

Ka: It was, but I couldn't make it then, so I went tonight instead. All your teachers were more then willing to chat with me.

C: (Slouching down in his seat.) I'm sure they were. In my defense, they are out to get me.

Ka: They are not Chris. For the most part, they had great things to say about you.

C: (Surprised.) Really?

Ka: Yep.

C: Sweet.

Ka: I said, "for the most part". It's the rest that we need to talk about. How about all the missing assignments? All your teachers pointed that out to me tonight.

C: At least I am consistent.

Ka: Oh yeah, that reminds me, they also pointed out your great sense of humor.

C: What can I say?

Ka: Don't get cocky. I don't think that it was all a compliment. Chris there is a time and place for everything and the middle of a lesson is not the time for you to interrupt and tell a joke. (Chris never commented.) But you already know this because we have had similar talks like this all year.

C: I got good grades.

K: That's because you are very intelligent and I have never doubted that. But your behavior in class is NOT OK.

C: I'll do better.

K: I know you will because things are going to change. (Hearing her son groan.) Starting with all homework getting done before you do anything else at night. (Chris shook his head knowing that he was in enough trouble with out adding to it by complaining.) Plus all your teachers will be sending progress reports home with you every Friday for me to look at and send back. One bad comment on there Chris and you don't leave this house for a week.

C: (His eyes got wide.) I told you that they are out to get me. They could make stuff up.

Ka: Then you have a problem sweetie and you will be spending lots of weekends at home.

C: OK.

Ka: And...

C: There is more?

Ka: Any week that you are grounded, means no participation in ANY school related functions.

C: (Jumping off the couch.) NO WAY! You mean no track?

K: Nothing!

C: Mom, I can't miss a week of track.

K: Well then I hope you don't have to.

C: I have been training for the relay all winter. We might be the first all-freshmen team to go to state. Dad will not go for this.

Dan: (Coming in the room.) Won't go for what?

C: Your wife has totally lost her mind.

D: (Smiling.) Why is that?

C: I raised all my grades this quarter and she is making me quit track. (Knowing there had to be more to this then that he turned to Karen.)

Ka: CHRISTOPHER! You know that is not the conversation we just had.

C: Pretty close.

K: (Looking at Dan.) I talked to his teachers today and it seems that YOUR son still can not get his work in and he thinks that he has to be the class clown all the time, even if that means disrupting class to get a laugh. So I made it clear to him that any bad report I get means a week of complete restriction, no sports included.

C: See Dad, she has lost her mind.

D: Chris, what your mom says goes.

C: You're kidding me!?

D: Sorry. (Looking back at his wife.) Did you pick up dinner on the way home?

C: DINNER!? You are worried about food at a time like this?

D: You are being a little over-dramatic aren't you? Go set the table.

C: It's Nate's turn.

D: Then go tell him to do it. I need to talk to your mom alone. (With a huff he turned on his heals and headed to the kitchen. Dan sat down on the couch. He smiled.) He's not very happy.

K: Nope. I watched Dr. Phil the other day and he was talking about how the best way to get better behavior from your child is to take away his currency.

D: Money?

K: No, ding dong. He meant you need to find the most important thing to him and take it away. I found it.

D: So your were serious?

K: Well yes Dan! It was embarrassing sitting there and listening to the crap that child, YOUR child has put his teachers through.

D: Why is it they are always MY kids when they misbehave?

K: Because he is acting just like you did in high school.

D: Those teachers have a long three and half years ahead of them then. You know he can not make it until the end of the year without getting in some kind of trouble right?

K: Yep.

D: So are you trying to punish him or me? I have been up at 5 AM every morning timing his runs and now it might all be for nothing?

K: Sorry. How was Kaylee's conference?

D: Carbon copy of all the others. Straight A's and the teachers could not say enough good things about her.

K: She takes after me.

D: Do I want to know how it went with Nathan's teachers?

K: I am worried about him Dan. His grades are awful. I mean worse then they ever have been.

D: (Smiling.) I didn't know that it was possible to do worse.

K: Dan this is not funny in any way. He is going to be applying to colleges soon and SAT's are coming up...

D: He is never going to get great grades sweetie, you are going to have to face that.

K: I am not saying that I expect straight "A's", but he can do better then "D's" and "F's".

D: They are that bad? Good thing that he is good in basketball. He gets phone calls and letters of interest every day offering him a full ride. (Looking at his wife scared.) I know that you would take track away from Chris, but you wouldn' t take basketball from Nathan would you?

K: You are the one that insisted that I go to conferences and then hand out the appropriate punishments. You also pointed out that I need to treat the kids the same and not be so easy on Nathan.

D: I swear that everything that I say to you, you somehow turn it around and use it against me. I am not saying that you should favor Nathan.

K: Yes you are. Track is Chris's currency and Basketball is Nathan's.

D: I need to talk to this Dr. Phil character. He sounds like a quack. Honey, I am just saying that Chris will get in trouble and once he is out of track for a week, it will kill him and he will be the best behaved kid at the high school, but with Nate that is not the case. Sometimes I think that if it was not for basketball, the kid would have dropped out of school a long time ago.

K: Don't you see a problem with that? What happens if he gets injured and can never play again?

D: You really going to do this to him?

K: No Dan. Because I do agree with you. He hates school so much right now. But I think that you need to expect more from him then what you do. He lives down to your expectations with school work and up to your expectations with sports.

D: So then what are you going to do to him?

K: You'll see. But I don't think that he is going to like it. You want to come with me when I tell him what it is?

D: Nope. He is all yours. He won't hate you for punishing him. I do it all the time.

K: But you are his father.

D: And you are his mother.

K: Step.

D: Karen he loves you.

K: So I should remember that when he tells me that he hates me.

D: He says that to you and he will be picking himself up off the ground. I heard from the lawyer today.

K: And?

D: He knows a Lawyer that specializes in family law in Nebraska and we will be meeting with him tomorrow. I guess he has already talked to the social worker and she is aware that Lucas is out biological son and that we want to adopt him and the little brother. They confirmed that the only relative is an elderly grandmother that is in the nursing home and has no way of taking them in. She is not an option. They don't think that there will be any problems with this at all. But Kare, once we get there tomorrow things are going to move fast. We will meet with the lawyer and then the social worker.

K: The social worker already tomorrow?

D: The kids are in a group home and sometimes they are not the safest places especially for the little guy, so they want to get this moving. Once we talk to the social worker, we will be able to see Lucas and his brother. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?

K: (Putting her head in her hands and crying. Dan rubbed her back to comfort her until she looked up.) I am finally going to see him.

D: Yes you are.

Ka: Will we talk to him?

D: We have to tell him the truth Karen.

Ka: I know eventually...

D: No Karen, not eventually. Tomorrow. We have to meet with the judge too. The kids will be in the room and the whole story will come out. If the hearing goes well, they will be coming home with us.

Ka: That fast?

D: It's not too late to change your mind.

Ka: No, I am not changing my mind, but I just figured that they would have to come and check out the house and the family.

D: Normally that would be the case, but since we are Lucas's biological parents and the fact that they are sitting in a shelter, they will push this through quickly and then a lot of the legal stuff and paperwork will come later.

K: But there is so much to do. We have to paint and clean their rooms...

Da: Kare? (She kept going like she did not even hear him.)

K: I'm sure after the fire they have nothing left. We will need to go shopping...

D: Karen, we need to tell the kids tonight. (She stopped talking and just starred at him.) Karen, did you hear me? I think that if we come back with the boys without preparing the kids a little bit, we will be making a huge mistake. It is going to be a huge adjustment the way it is without surprising them. (Still his wife said nothing.) Karen? (He took her hand.)

K: Yeah? Sorry. It's just happening so fast.

D: So you agree that we need to tell the kids tonight?

K: Of course.

D: (Looking at his watch.) I'm going to make the travel arrangements.

K: What about dinner?

D: I'm starved. I'll only be a few minutes. Just enough time for you to talk to Nathan about those grades.

K: Ugg! I forgot. How about I make the travel arrangements and you go talk to him?

D: (Smiling.) Nope. Good Luck. (He walked to his office and Karen headed to the kitchen.)

Please respond all.... next up- what does Karen have planned for Nathan to get his grades up? Could another Tree Hill person be entering the picture?...Karen and Dan tell the kids everything.


	7. Telling The Kids

Karen walked into her kitchen to find Nathan on the phone at the table and Chris watching the little television that was on the counter in the corner. She walked over and shut if off.

Chris: Hey! I was watching that mom.

Ka: You were suppose to be telling Nathan to set the table.

C: I did and he punched me.

K: (Sighing.) Go find your sister and tell her diiner will be in ten minutes. Take your time, I need to talk to your brother.

C: About his grades?

K: Do you think that is any of your business?

C: Are you going to make him quit his favorite sport too?

K: Chris, don't worry about it. And I did not make you quit track. (Pausing and then looking him in the eyes.) YET! But it could be arranged if you don't get your butt out of here.

C: OK, OK, I'm going. (He started for the stairs and then yelled on the way up.) Make sure you yell at him for hitting me too.

(Karen shook her head and then walked over to the table and put the report card in front of the dark-haired teen still chatting away on the phone as if she was not there. Nathan opened the paper and then looked at his mom standing across from him.)

N: (Talking into the phone.) I gotta go...OK...Bye...(He hung up the phone.)

Ka: You want to talk about those grades?

N: Not really.

K: OK. That makes my job easy. You're grounded. Set the table. (Karen walked over to the counter and started unpacking the food that she had brought home and it wasn't long before Nathan was sitting on the bar stool at the counter, report card in hand.)

N: OK, we can talk.

K: Some how I thought that you might feel that way. What's going on at school?

N: Nothing.

K: So why have you dropped in every one of your classes?

N: I don't know. I really do try.

K: Reeaaly? How much homework have you done tonight? (She walked over and picked up his bookbag that was still sitting unopened by the backdoor.) I would say by the looks of things not much.

N: I don't have any homework tonight.

K: Nathan, sweetie, you are failing 2 classes. You can't afford not studying every night. I know that you can do better and you know it too.

N: I seriously hate school. It takes everything I have to sit there all day and then they expect me to come home every night and do homework.

K: What do you hate about it exactly?

N: The list would be shorter if I told you what I liked about it.

K: (Smiling.) I think you would like it at least a little better if you didn't have such a hard time with the work.

N: Ya think? (He was a little more sarcasstic then he meant to be.) It's easier said then done.

K: I want to help make it easier.

N: How?

K: I talked to your guidance counselor. (She handed him a piece of paper and watched him read it.)

N: (Looking confused.) Haley James? Who is this?

K: Your new tutor.

N: My new what?

K: There is a tutoring center at the high school and Mr. Winters thought it would be a good idea for you. Haley is in your grade and she is the best tutor the school has.

N: So you think I am stupid?

K: No Nathan. That is not the reason that I think that you need to do this.

N: What other reason then?

K: She might have some tips to make taking tests and studying easier.

N: Is she hot?

K: I will ignore that. You are doing this to get your grades up, not for a date.

N: And if I don't want to do it?

K: I won't make you.

N: That's it?

K: Yeah. But then of course we need to come up with another way to get those grades up.

N: Like?

K: Well, just off the top of my head, I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of a serious grounding. I am not talking about you just being unable to leave the house for the weekend either. I am talking about you restricted to your room for a very long time. You have to do better Nate. If you really don't think that you need the help, then that is fine but one way or another I need to see a change. I talked to all of your teachers and they all said the same thing. You hand in all the assignments on time, but you are getting low scores on them and the tests. That can only mean one of 2 things. Either you are not taking your time on the work or you are not understanding the material. If it the latter, then the tutoring will help and if it is the fact that you are not taking the time that is needed, you being stuck in your room will take care of that. So which will it be Nathan?

N: Some choices.

K: Sorry. At least I am giving you a choice.

N: (Nate was playing with the corner of the paper that was laying on the counter. This was a new experience for him. His mom never punished him. Well not JUST him. If him and one of the twins were in trouble then she would not hesitate to yell or send them to their rooms. But if it was just him, like when he came home drunk and late the other night, she would send his dad to do the dirty work. This had always been the way it was even before his mom died. He assummed it had something to do with that fact that when his mom was alive she felt that disciplining another woman's child was not her place and that feeling just carried through. Nathan was not one to complain about it, he was sixteen and this just meant that there was that possiblity that he would get by with more and it didn't bother him much because he knew that Karen really did love him. He wondered why things had changed though.) If I agree to the tutoring, that's it? You won't ground me?

K: Not if you actually put in a sincere effort. You do that and we will suspend any punishment until mid-terms come out. But Nathan I need to see improvement.

N: So when am I suppose to meet this Haley girl?

K: Before first period tomorrow in the tutoring center.

N: Where is that? (Karen sighed and shook her head. Nathan smiled.) Just kidding.

K: (Smiling.) I am glad that you are going to give this a try.

N: Why didn't dad do conferences this time?

K: He thought I was missing out on all the fun.

N: He hates going. Me and Chris have ruined it for him.

K: Yeah, it definitely wasn't one of the best experiences that I have had, but I expect it to be much different the next time. For you and Chris.

K: Speaking of your brother. Why did you punch him?

N: Because I was on the phone and he was bugging me.

K: He was telling you to set the table like I had asked him to do.

N: (Getting up and taking the plates out of the cupboard.) Oh.

K: Can you stop with the physical abuse?

N: OK. I'll stick to verbal. (He laughed when he saw her try to hide her amusement.)

K: What am I going to do with you?

N: You love me and you know it.

K: Set the table. (Karen was very pleased and surprised by how well the talk had been with her step-son. She was expecting more resistance to the tutoring suggestion. She was hoping that he was doing it because he really wanted the help with his work, but she feared that it was mostly likely the fact that he knew if he didn't she would follow through with the grounding she had threatened. Either way she was just happy that he would be getting help. Now she just hoped that it worked.)

(Luke was sitting next to Matt at a beat up card table in the corner of the large room. He looked around and took in his surroundings. The group homed looked like it had once been a one level school. Right now they were sitting in what use to be the cafeteria.)

L: Come on Matty, you need to eat something. (He pushed the plate closer to the six year-old.)

M: (Making a face.) But I dont' like it Lucas. It's gross.

L: You haven't even tried it.

M: (Pointing to it.) But it has thingys in it.

L: They are vegetables and they are good for you. Eat.

M: (The dark-haired child pushed the plate away and sat back in his chair.) I don't want it Lucas.

L: You have not had anything to eat since breakfast. At least drink your milk.

M: No. (The little boy started to get tears in his eyes.) I don't like it here. When can we leave?

L: I don't know Matt. We will have to wait and see.

M: (Now he was crying.) Will they let me sleep with you again tonight? I was really scared last night.

L: (Pushing his chair back, Luke pulled his brother onto his lap and into a tight hug. He did everything he could to hold back his own tears.) You don't have to be scared Matty. I won't let anything happen to you I promise. (The little boy was sobbing now. Lucas just held him tighter as a tear rolled down his own cheek. He was scared. The social worker had brought them to the shelter the night before and even though she was really nice, she only told him that when she found anything out she would be back to talk to them. He had no real idea whether that meant a day or a year. She might have actually told him, but most of the events that followed the fire were pretty blurry. Except for the counselor on staff the night before he had not talked to anyone except his little brother. He could not believe that 24 hours before he thought the biggest thing that he had to worry about was the parent/teacher conference at Matt's school. Now things had drastically changed. He not only had to worry about how to keep his brother safe for the night, he had to figure out how to stay with him for good. A place like the group home that they were sitting in right then was what motivated Lucas to keep his life with his alcoholic parents a secret. He knew that if anyone ever found out how bad things had gotten in his house sometimes, there was little doubt that him and his brother would have been taken from their parents in a heart beat. Since it was never a sure bet that Lucas and Matt would stay together in a situation like that, he was determined to make it appear to the outside world that his life was perfect. He had thought that he had it all under control until the fire took his entire life away in a few short hours. The first night at the shelter was not good. )

The Night Before

(Lucas had his sleeping brother drapped over his shoulder as they entered the brick building. Lucas was grateful that the child had finally fallen asleep, he had been asking so many questions that he just did not have the answers for. The social worker carried their backpacks, the only possessions that they had left. She had shown Luke where to sit and then she left them for almost a half hour.)

Social Worker: (Approaching.) I talked to the counselor on staff and we found these for you guys. (She handed him a stack of clothes.) They should fit and they should get you through for a little while until we figure out what is going to happen next. (She laid the back packs on the floor next to Luke's chair and the zippers were opened and the teen looked at her and she saw the question in his eyes.) They had to check to make sure that there was nothing dangerous in them. It is for everyone's safety. (She handed him a small baggie that had some money in it.) This was what was in one of your bags. You need to keep it on you.) She sat on the chair across from him and she saw the fear in his clear blue eyes. This is the thing she hated the most, leaving the kids in a place like this all alone. She was surprised that she had not taken any home with her yet.) Lucas the counselor on duty right now is Michael, he's really great, but the policy here is that the kids 10 and under sleep in the rooms on one side of the hall and the kids over that are on the other end. Matt has to sleep in a different room then you. Again it is for everyone's safety. (She saw Lucas instinctively squeeze his younger brother at the mention of being seperated. The teen had said very little since they had left his destroyed house.) Do you have any questions for me before I leave? (Luke shook his head no and then looked down. The counselor approached them.)

Michael: Hi Lucas, I am Michael. Why don't I show you guys the bathroom and you can get changed and I can get you settled.

Social Worker: I'm going to go then. I will see you soon Lucas, OK? (He just shook his head again. She quietly whispered to the counselor.) Take care of them for me please. (Michael shook his head and she left.)

Michael: OK. The bathroom is this way. (Lucas got up and had still not let go of the still sleeping child. He followed Michael to the bathroom and went in. He gently shook Matt until he started to stir and then stood him up in front of him as he took off his clothes and started to put on the other clothes. The flannel pants were so long, they had to be rolled up twice and the t-shirt was so big that it went to the boy's knees. Matt rubbed his eyes and looked around.)

Matt: Where are we Lucas?

L: A place for us to stay until we figure out where we go next. Listen Matt I need to tell you something. We can be together all day here, but at night they have rules where you have to sleep with the other little kids. You will get your own bed just like at home.

Matt: (His eyes grew really big.) What if I get scared?

L: There is nothing to be scared of kiddo. I will just be down the hall and if you need me they can come and get me. I will get up early and will come and get you OK?

M: But Lucas I don't want you to leave me. Can't I sleep with you just for tonight?

L: (Lucas wanted so badly to say yes, but knew that he had to follow the rules of the place. He was scared that if he started trouble on his first night that things would just get worse for him and Matt. He had to do everything right so that they never had a reason to send him somewhere else. Somewhere different from where his little brother was. He helplessly looked at the 6 year-old that was now crying for about the tenth time in the last few hours. He was so tired.) No buddy. I really need you to be big and brave OK? (Trying to wipe at the never-ending stream of tears.) It is really important that you follow the rules here OK? (Matt slowly shook his head yes. Luke shoved all of the clothes into their bags. He had not changed and didn't intend to for at least the night. He had always packed an extra set of clothes for both of them in his gym bag. He always worried that one night they would come home from school and their parents would be having a terrible fight again and they would need to stay somewhere else. He had never needed to use them, but was now very glad that he had been so prepared. They could wear those the next day and hopefully they would know more about what was going to happen to them.) OK, you ready?

Matt: Yes.

L: Remember, I will come and get you first thing in the morning.

Matt: OK.

(They walked into the hall where Michael was waiting.)

Michael: (Holding out his hand to Matt and then looking at Lucas.) It might be easier if you waited here. Matt, why don't we go find you a bed. (Matt looked at his older brother and Luke was encouraging him to take the stranger's hand. He did and they started down the long, dark hallway. Matt never stopped looking back at Lucas and Luke raised his hand and waved as he tried to smile. He could hear Matt start to cry again.)

L: It's OK Matt. (With every step that Matt got farther away from him, it ripped Lucas apart. He had to fight every urge to go after him. Matt however could not fight it and he broke away from Michael's grasp and ran back and wrapped his arms around him big brother's legs.)

M: (Sobbing.) I am scared Lucas. I can't be brave. Please don't make me go.

L: (Lucas looked at the ceiling trying to fight the tears back but couldn't. He pried Matt's little arms from around him and bent down to face him. His voice shook as he spoke.) Matty, you will be OK.

M: (Screaming.) NO LUCAS, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! (The little boy put a death grip around his brother's neck and no matter what Luke tried he would not let go. Lucas had to calm him down before he woke everyone else up and the counselor got mad.)

Michael: (Holding a arm full of blankets and pillows.) If you guys don't tell anyone, you can sleep on the couch in the lounge. Will that make you feel better Matt?

Matt: (Still not letting go of Lucas.) Yes.

Michael: OK. Follow me. (Lucas wiped his eyes and forced Matt to loosen his grip enough so he could stand up with him and he walked behind Michael. He put the bedding down on the torn couch.) It's old, but it is pretty comfortable. (He started to walk away.)

L: Thanks Michael.

Michael: (Lightly squeezing the blonde teens shoulder.) I know it looks bad right now Lucas, but it is going to work out. I have a good feeling about you two. (He left.)

(Lucas spread the blanket out on the couch and then laid down and let his little brother crawl in next to him and he covered them both up.)

L: I love you Matty. (There was no response and when Lucas looked down the 6 year-old was already asleep. Lucas cried until he drifted off.)

(Karen and Dan were trying to force down the food on their plates. They had lost their appetites at the thought of the conversation that was now just moments away. They knew that there was no way that it was going to be easy. All the kid did not even seem to notice that they had not said anything since the start of dinner.)

Kaylee: Hey mom I have to go to Emily's later to work on a science lab. Is that OK? (She did not get an answer and everyone stopped to look at Karen.) Mom?

Karen: Yeah?

Kaylee: Earth to mom!

Karen: Sorry. Did you say something?

Kaylee: Yeah, I need to go to Emily's to work on homework, can I get a ride there?

Karen: I don't know Kaylee I have a lot...

Nathan: ...I can take her. I am going to go over to Tim's for a while.

Chris: What!? You didn't get grounded for your report card? (He looked at his mom.)

Karen: (She saw Chris and Dan both looking at her surprised. She had not filled Dan in yet on the tutoring plan.) Chris you did not get grounded either so I am not sure what you are complaining about.

Chris: I saw his report card on the counter and his grades really sucked.

Nathan: You little creep, why don't you mind your own business.

Karen: Nathan is right Chris, we talked about this earlier, your brother's grades have nothing to do with you. (Talking more to Dan then anyone trying to clear up the look of confusion on his face.) Nathan and I have worked out another plan. He's not grounded and neither are you Chris, so if your homework is finished you can go out too.

Nathan: I'm sure he would if he had any friends to go out with.

Chris: Funny. You are an...

Dan: (Interrupting.) Maybe you both need to stay home. I am so tired of the fighting between you guys. You are brothers, act like it.

Chris: When hell freezes over.

Dan: You just bought yourself the night at home.

Chris: WHAT!? WHY?

Dan: Because you don't know when to shut your mouth. (Seeing Chris ready to make another comment, he pointed at him.) One word and you won't leave for the rest of the week. (Chris quickly stuck a fork of food in his mouth before he got himself in more trouble. (Dan looked at Nathan waiting for him to give him a reason to make him stay home too. Nathan, went for another bite of food and avoided his Father's glare. Dan then looked at Karen.)

Karen: (Karen could tell without words that the look her husband was giving her was him asking her if she was sure that she really wanted to add 2 more boys to this nut house. She answered him with her next statement.) Kids, me and you dad need to talk to you. (All the eyes were now on her.) We have to make a quick trip out of town tomorrow.

D: (Seeing the smile that was creeping on to Nathan's face.) Not going to miss us?

N: (Trying to sound innocent.) What?

Karen: (Smiling.) Uncle Keith will be staying here with you.

N: Why? We don't need a babysitter. We will be fine on our own.

D: Do I look stupid? (Dan saw Chris smile and open his mouth, so he interrupted him.) You sure you really want to verbalize what you are thinking?

C: (Laughing.) Shutting my mouth.

Karen: We are not leaving three teenagers alone overnight. I love my house too much for that.

Kaylee: (She could tell that something big was going on.) Where you guys going? You never go anywhere.

Dan: Nebraska.

N: Why there?

D: (Taking a deep breath.) I need you guys to let us tell you a story and hear us out and then if you have any questions you can ask then.

Chris: You guys are not sick are you?

Karen: No sweetie, nothing like that. (Karen decided it was time to spit it out.) OK. You know we always told you that me and your dad met in college right?

Chris: Yeah, yeah. We have heard. Boy meets girl. Boy knocks up girl. Boy marries girl. (All the kids laughed.)

D: (Glaring at his youngest, smart-mouthed kid.) Don't forget, "boy knocks son off chair".)

C: Shuttin' up again.

D: Remember when I said, "Let us tell the story, they you could comment" ? (All the kids got their giggling under control and settled down waiting for their parents to continue.) You guys didn't exactly get the full version of the story. We actually dated in high school.

Karen: Since sophomore year. (She saw all the kids look at each other confused as to why they would not have told them this from the beginning.)

Nathan: (Looking at his dad.) So when did you meet my mom?

Dan: That part is the same Nathan. I met her in college.

Ch: Boy meets girl...

Dan: (Losing patience with his youngest son very quickly and realizing first hand what his teachers must be going through.) I am going to get a roll of duct tape and use it on your mouth if you say another word Chris.

Karen: (Worried that Chris was really going to get it if he did not shut up.) Come sit by me please. (She pointed to the empty chair next to her, farthest away from his father.)

Ch: I am not two.

Karen: Then quit acting like it. Sit still and be quiet. (Chris realized that neither of his parents were in the joking mood and it was time to get serious.)

Kaylee: Then why have you always said that you met in college?

Karen: Because the summer of our senior year I got pregnant. (There was silence in the room as all the teens just looked back and forth between their parents, shock written all over their faces. Karen and Dan did not say anything, giving the kids time to take in the information so far. Finally Chris broke the silence.)

C: Mom, did you have an abortion?

Karen: WHAT!? No Chris. Never.

Chris: Well then where is the...

Da: (Interrupting.) Adoption. We put the baby up for adoption. (Again not a sound was made. Nathan still had the same look of shock, but Kaylee and Chris almost looked angry, but still they never said anything.)

N: Why are you telling us all this after so long?

Karen: The other day we got a phone call. There was a fire.

C: (Looking at Dan.) The old friends you told me about? The ones that died?

D: No Chris, they were not friends.

N: So you lied again? (Now the anger was starting to show for Nathan too.)

D: There was a fire Nate and two people did die, but they weren't friends.

Kaylee: I am so lost.

Karen: The two people that were killed were the two people that adopted our baby seventeen years ago. (Silence.)

C: Was it a boy or girl?

Karen: A boy. Lucas Daniel.

Kaylee: Did he die too?

Da: No. Him and his little brother survived. They were not home at the time.

N: The little brother yours too?

Dan: No Nathan. He's six and he was the biological son of the 2 people that were killed.

C: So what does this all mean?

Karen: They have no one left. They lost their clothes, house and parents. They are in a group home in Nebraska.

Kaylee: So you are going there tomorrow to see Lucas?

Ka: Yes.

Kaylee: And then what?

N: (Everything coming together for him.) You are bringing him here?

Dan: Both of them if everything goes the way that it is suppose to.

(Suddenly Kaylee got up and grabbed her bag and walked out the back door. Nathan was not sure how he felt about what was going on. He needed more time to think about what he was just told. He got up too.)

N: I am going to see if she needs a ride. (Karen and Dan both shook their heads and watched as the door slammed behind him.)

Karen: Chris...

Chris: (Angry.) I am going to my room. (He took off up the stairs and slammed his door as well.)

(Karen got up to follow him but was stopped by Dan's voice.)

Da: Let him go for a little while Karen. We threw a lot at them. They need some time.

Ka: Time is something we don't have Dan.

Da: Well what did you think they were going to do Kare. They are going to be hurt, angry, confused for a while. This is not something that is just going to get better overnight either and if you think it is you need to get back to reality.

Karen: But I don't think that I have ever seen Chris that mad.

Da: Well if you think that HE is angry, how do you think Lucas is going to feel? We gave him away Karen.

(Karen went over to her husband and sat on his lap as he held her close.)


	8. A Rough Evening

(Karen was sitting up in bed and putting lotion on and Dan was sitting next to her watching Sports Center.)

Ka: I'm worried Dan. (She did not get a response.) DAN!

D: Humm? What?

Ka: (Angry.) How can you be watching TV at a time like this?

D: A time like what?

K: (She gave him a look that only Karen could that told him that he better turn off his program if he did not want to be sleeping on the couch for the night. He picked up the remote and turned off the power.) Chris has locked himself in his room and will not talk to us and Nathan and Kaylee are still out and we don't know where they are.

D: Kare I have tried both of their cell phones and they are not answering. They will be home eventually. I'm sure that they are fine. With Chris, well I can't say that I have not enjoyed a break from his mouth for a little while. (Smiling.)

K: DAN! I am being serious. There is a very good chance that we are going to be bringing two more children home soon and this house is a mess.

D: So what do you want me to do?

K: (Handing him the phone.) Keep trying to find them.

(Dan took the phone and again dialed Nathan's number.)

Tim: Hey Nathan you want a beer?

N: Nah, I'm not really in the mood to drink.

T: You feeling OK? I can't believe that you are turning down alcohol.

N: I can't believe that you are drinking with your parents just down the hall.

T: They don't care. Dad has bought alcohol for me before.

N: Do they want to adopt me? (Tim had no idea how serious he really was when he asked that question.)

T: (Laughing.) Sometimes I think that they like you more then they like me. I'm sure they would.

(Nathan's phone rang and he looked at caller ID and put it back in his pocket.)

T: Who is she?

N: Who?

T: The girl that you have been avoiding all night.

N: No girl. My parents.

T: Why? What did you do this time?

(Nathan definitely did not want the whole school knowing about his long lost half brother until they absolutely had to. Tim was Nathan's best friend but this kind of information would not be something that he could keep to himself. He tended to have a big mouth. He would have it blabbed to the entire school by first bell if Nathan told him. Nathan was not really sure how he was feeling about the situation anyway. He definitely was not ready to talk about it.)

T: Nathan? What's up with your parents?

N: Nothing out of the ordinary. They are just on my ass about how late I got home the other night and about my grades. (Nathan did not feel too bad about lying since none of what he said was false.)

(Tim's house phone rang and he tried to get it before it woke his parents, but it stopped ringing and then a few seconds later Tim's mom came into the living room and handed a cordless phone to Nathan.) It's your dad. (Nathan took the phone and was not happy at all. TIm's mom noticed the beer in her son's hand.)

Tim's mom: (Pointing to the bottle.) What do you think you are doing? (Looking at Nathan to see if he had a bottle too. Nathan knew what she was doing and held up his hands showing his innocence.) At least one of you has a brain. (Looking back at Tim.) Give me that. (Tim handed her the beer and by this time had turned completely red from embarassment. Nathan just shook his head and smiled knowing that Tim's mom obviously was not nearly as cool as he tired to make her out to be.)

T: Dad lets me drink his beer.

Mom: That was one time with your family. That definitely does not give you the OK to do it with your friends whenever you want to. (His mom headed into the kitchen.)

N: (Laughing.) Nice one man.

T: My dad wouldn't have cared.

N: Yeah whatever. (Remembering the phone in his hand, he thought about hanging it up but knew that his dad would be calling right back.) What?

D: Is your phone working?

N: Yeah.

D: I have been calling you for an hour.

N: Yeah.

D: It's 11:30.

N: I know.

D: In a school night.

N: I know. Are you just calling to inform me of the obvious or did you want to get to the point?

D: (Dan understood that his son was angry at the news that he recieved earlier but in the past he had always demanded a certain level of respect from his children and he had never heard his son talk to him like that before.) Watch it Nathan.

N: (Laughing sarcasstically.) Why? You gonna give me up for adoption?

D: It could be arranged smart ass. (Karen saw how upset her husband was getting and she really didn't want things to get worse between him and Nathan. She held out her hand for him to give her the phone. Dan was glad to hand it to her.)

K: Nathan?

N: What?

K: I know that you are confused and mad, why don't you come home and we can talk about it.

N: Talk about it? Funny after all these years of not talking about it you and Dad suddenly want to talk the topic to death. Well I don't want to talk about it now.

Ka: Fair enough Nathan. Just come home then.

N: No, I'm going to stay here tonight.

K: No, it's a school night and me and your dad will be leaving early in the morning and we will want to talk to everyone before we go.

N: Leave me a note.

K: I'm not leaving you a note. Please come home. (Dan had lost all patience and understanding . He took the phone from his wife.)

D: (Yelling.) Nathan, your mother just told you to come and she was very nice about it. I am not going to be that nice. It's late, we still have to track down you little sister and we all have to be up early. Get your ass home.

N: (Nathan held the phone away from his ear and Tim could clearly hear what Dan was saying from across the room. Nathan considered hanging up on him, but frankly the man scared the hell out of him when he was mad enough, besides he was wondering why Kaylee was not home yet.) Where is Kaylee?

D: I just told you that we are trying to track her down. She is not answering her phone either.

N: I dropped her off at Amber's.

D: (Calming down realizing that if anyone could find his only daughter it was Nathan.) I called there and she left already and she is not at that Braiden kid's house.

N: He's lucky.

D: Why don't you try her cell, maybe she will answer for you. She is obviously upset with me.

N: (Sarcasstic.) I wouldn't know why.

D: Nathan, try and find her but either way you get home within the hour.

N: Whatever. (He hung up. Nathan knew exactly where his sister would be. It would not be the first time that she went there when she was upset or sad and it was starting to really annoy him.) I have to go Tim.

T: What was that all about? Your dad was mad and I don' t think that it had anything to do with your grades.

N: You will find out soon enough. I will see you at school tomorrow. (He got up and headed out the door.)

(Nate had tried his sister's cell several times and she was not answering which just confirmed his suspisions about where she was. He got out of the car and started banging on the door. Nathan did not wait for an invitation once the door was opened. He barged right through.)

N: Where is she?

Peyton: Well hello to you too.

N: Just tell me where she is.

P: Who?

N: You know damn well "who" I'm talking about. (Nathan headed straight for the closed door of Peyton's room.)

P: Nate stop!

(Before Peyton caught up with him he had made his way through it. Kaylee jumped as the forcefulness of Nate pushing open the door caused it to hit the wall.)

Kaylee: Jesus Nathan, you scared the hell out of me.

N: Good! Get your coat you are going home.

K: (Laughing.) Last time I checked you were not my father.

N: No, but dad is the one that sent me to find you.

K: Like I am going to listen to him. Just go home and tell him that I am doing my nails.

N: Yeah cause that would go over really well. I'm not going to tell dad that.

K: Then don't. Tell him that you couldn't find me.

N: I'm not lying either.

K: Why because you have never lied before? (She looked to Peyton who was quietly watching from the door.) I bet Peyton would find that statement funny.

N: Don't go there Kaylee.

K: Why because you don't like being reminded of how you screwed up?

N: Because it is none of your damn business what went on between Peyton and me.

K: Man, until now I never realized that you are just like dad.

N: What the hell is that suppose to mean?

K: You have learned from the best that is all I have to say.

(Kaylee's phone rang and she looked at caller ID, rolled her eyes and put it back in the bag without answering it. Nate's phone rang then, but he answered it.)

N: Yeah?...She's right here...At Peyton's...No, she said that she is not coming...OK, I'll tell her. (Nathan hung up the phone and looked back at his sister.) Dad said that you can come home with me or he will be coming to get you.

K: Let him.

N: He's really pissed.

K: Good for him.

N: (Heading for the door.) Screw you Kaylee. Then stay here. I'm leaving.

P: Wait Nathan. (He stopped at the sound of his ex girlfriend's voice.) Kaylee, maybe you should go with your brother. I'm sure that your mom is freaking out right now.

K: (She sighed and then got up knowing that Peyton had a point about her mom. She really didn't care what her dad thought, but she didn't want to upset her mom more then she was already. She went and gave Peyton a hug.) Thanks for listening. (She glared at Nathan on her way by.)

(Nathan was left in the old, familiar room along with Peyton. He was searching for the right words and when he could not find them, he did what he knew how to do best. Left. That was the first time that he had been to Peyton's since they had broken up and he still clearly saw the pain in her eyes that he was the cause of.)

(Kaylee and Nate drove most of the way home in silence, but Nathan could not help but tell her how mad he was at her.)

N: What did you tell Peyton?

K: If your relationship with her is none of my business then my relationship with her sure the hell is none of your business.

N: It's totally different Kaylee and you know it.

K: Why do you care what I told her anyway?

N: Because I don't want it all over school.

K: Nathan, mom and dad are going to pick up a kid that they gave up for adoption 17 years ago. Him and his little brother are going to be in Tree Hill soon. You don't think that people are going find out?

N: I don't want you going to Peyton's anymore.

K: I don't care.

N: We broke up Kaylee.

K: Exactly, you and her broke up. That does not mean that her and I still can't be friends. You dated her for two years Nathan.

N: I think that you should be a little more loyal to me.

K: Loyal? You really think that I can take your side after you cheated on her with her best friend? God, does every guy cheat?

N: Did Braiden cheat on you? I will kill him.

K: Stop Nathan. I am not talking about him. I was talking about the men in my life that I am suppose to look up to. Like my brother and my father.

N: (Nathan pulled into their driveway and looked at his sister confused.) What are you talking about?

K: I am just saying, "Like father, like son".

N: What do you mean?

K: Were you there when mom and dad were talking tonight? Dad got my mom pregnant BEFORE she met your mom and got her pregnant. Doesn't it sound like dad cheated on my mom?

(Nathan had not really thought about that before and was having a hard time concentrating on it now. This was the first time that Nathan could ever remember his little sister distinguishing between their mothers in a conversation. They always referred to Karen as "their" mother. This was what had been on Nate's mind all night. Once this new kid comes into the family, Karen will be the bond between the twins and him and he would be the one that was left out. Nathan had not responded to Kaylee's statement about Dan being unfaithful by the time they reached the front door and went in the house. They came face with an angry father and a worried mother. They must have heard them pull up.)

Kaylee: Look Nate, a welcoming committee.

N: (Looking at his parents.) Maybe they need to tell us more news. Hey, maybe we have a long lost sister out there too.

Karen: (Walking up to Nathan she wrapped her arms around him and held him.) I am sorry that we kept this from you. I hope that one day you will be able to understand. (Nate hugged her back. He really did love Karen like she was his real mom. She has always been nice to him and it was hard to be mad at her. She next went to Kaylee and gave her a hug and again Kaylee hugged her back.) I am sorry sweetie. (Kaylee pulled back.)

Kaylee: That's OK mom. I know it is all "his" fault. (She glared at her dad and then took the steps to her room 2 at a time. The confussion was apparent on the adults' faces as they looked at Nathan.)

Karen: What did she mean by it is all "his" fault?

N: She figured out that dad cheated on you with my mom.

K: What? (Looking at Dan.) Why does she think that? He did not cheat on me.

N: (Yelling out of frustration.) Ya know, I don't know why she would be upset or come to her own conclusions on this, and I don't frickin' care either. You guys caused this mess, you figure it out. (Karen took a step back, surprised at how angry her son sounded.)

D: Calm down Nathan.

L: Screw you. You guys keep this secret for 17 years and then you spring it on us the night before you are going to pick up a new addition to the family and you just expect us all to sit back and be fine with it? You have to be kidding me?

D: We get that you are upset Nathan, but you still need to show us some respect we are your parents. (Emotions were running high and things were getting out of control.)

N: Respect? Where the hell do you get off talking to me about respect? If you had any respect for us you would have told us about this years ago. So dad, you can take your so called respect and shove it.

D: (Yelling back at his now irrate son.) I have had it Nathan. You can just stay home Saturday night. Maybe that will make you think twice about the way that you talk to us.

N: My concert....

D: (Interrupting.) Is off. (Holding out his hand.) Give me the tickets.

N: (Nathan glared at his father, tears threatening to fall, but his father was not backing down and Nathan saw the rage in his eyes. He took out his wallet and handed him the concert tickets.) I hate you. (He turned and ran up the steps and slammed his bedroom door hard enough to shake the house.)

(Silence took over the room. Nate had venom dripping from his words and for the first time the adults realized that this was going to be much harder then they ever thought.)

(Luke and Matt were sitting on the floor of the shelter playing cards.)

L: Go fish. (Matt picked up a card from the deck that was setting between them. He looked at it with a smile, discarded the card he was not going to use and laid the last two from his hand on the floor.)

M: I won Luke. I beat you! (Luke was distracted because he was looking over at the counselors' station. There were two people that seemed to be in their mid-twenties inside talking. Luke noticed immediately that neither one was the counselor from the night before.) Lucas? (Luke did not hear his little brother as he continued to worry how the night was going to end. Would these two adults let him and Matty sleep on the couch like Michael did?) LUKE!?

L: (Finally coming out of his daze.) What?

M: I won. (Going over and sitting next to his idol.) What's wrong Lucas?

L: Nothing. Do you want to play again?

M: Can we watch TV instead?

L: (Luke looked over at the TV and then to the couch that was occupied by three teenagers.) Matt, someone is already watching it.

M: But I want to watch cartoons and they are not sharing.

L: I know buddy, but you need to take a shower anyway. We will watch some TV tomorrow OK?

M: Do I have to take a shower?

L: Yes. You promised me this morning that you would.

M: Can Ido it tomorrow?

L: No tonight. Now.

M: (Folding his arms in front of his chest.) But I am hungry.

L: That is because you would not eat your dinner.

M: (Starting to get tears in his eyes.) I don't like this place Lucas. When can we leave?

L: (Leaning back against the wall.) I don't know. Soon I hope. (Luke closed his eyes. He was tired. The events of the last 24 hours had taken a lot out of him. HE had not slept most of the night before and then all day he spent trying to keep Matt entertained. Things had been pretty quiet all day since most of the other kids staying there had been in school. Because Luke's and Matt's status was still up in the air they just had to sit at the shelter and wait. The waiting was actually the worst. Matt was bored and was constantly asking questions that Luke just did not have the answers to. His five year-old brother was tired and crabby and Luke was being understanding but he was also losing his patience. He loved Matt and was use to taking care of his every need but it was a lot of work and Luke looked forward to school everyday, if for no other reason, a break from parenthood. Luke was running on about an hours worth of sleep and he was caring for an energetic 5 year old and could not keep his mind from thinking about how badly things could turn out for them. As mush as he needed a few quiet moments away from his little brother, he was scared to death to think that he would be taken from him forever.)

M: Lucas?

L: What?

M: Why are you crying?

L: (He reached up and wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes.) What? I'm not Matt. I am just really tired and my eyes are watering.

M: (Looking up at his big brother.) I am scared too Lucas.

L: (Smiling. The kid may only have been five but he was smart.) You don't have to be. I will take care of you.

M: I know. I love you Lucas.

L: I love you too buddy. You ready for your shower? You are starting to stink. (Lucas started tickling his little dark haired brother.)

M: (Giggling loudly and now rolling on the floor trying to push Luke's strong arms away.) Please don't Lucas.

Kid: Hey shut up! We are strying to hear TV.

M: (Immediately hearing this Matt sat up and his eyes got big. He climbed onto Luke's lap and whispered in his ear.) He is mad Luke.

L: (Holding his brother close Luke glarred at the teen that was giving him the same angry look right back. Luke was controlling himself only for the sake of Matt. The other kids in the commons room were looking back and forth between Lucas and the kid holding the remote control to the TV. Tension was apparent to everyone including the two counselors that had now emerged from the office.)

Counselor #1: Is there a problem boys? (The stare down continued.)

Couselor #2: (Raising his voice.) GUYS! (Everyone's attention was now averted to the adults that were standing between the angry teens. They wanted to be prepared if this escalated to a physical confrontation.) What seems to be the problem?

Kid: That little brat will not be quiet. (Pointing to Matt.)

L: (Jumped to his feet with Matt tightly holding him around the waist.) Don't call him that.

Counselor #1: (Walking up to Lucas.) Back up a little kid. I know that this is your first day, but fighting is not tolerated.

L: I am not going to fight him.

Kid: Good choice. For your sake.

Counselor #2: Lay off Brad.

Brad (Kid): Me? Tell them to shut up. Isn't it time for him to go to bed anyway? (Pointing to the little boy that had his head buried.)

Counselor #1: Maybe we should all think about going to bed early tonight. Everyone has one hour until lights out. (A collective groan went through the room.)

Brad: That's the little kids' bedtime Jason.

Jason (Counselor #1): I figured since you are acting like them, you can be treated like them.

Brad: The new kid started it.

(Luke stood there not believing how him tickling his little brother had gotten this out of control. He was not normally a confrontational person. He preferred to keep to himself as much as possible, but growing up with his dad, he had learned that he needed to be ready to defend himself when needed. Luke's father would get mad at the drop of a hat and it was in Luke's nature to stand up for his little brother. This time was no different.)

Jason: We are finishing it. We good here? (Looking at Lucas.)

L: Yeah.

Jason: Brad?

B: Screw this! I didn't do anything. I am not going to bed that early.

Jason: You are right Brad. I think that now would be a better time for you.

Brad: No way!

Counselor #2: To your room now Brad or no TV priveleges for the week. (The teen was going to say something and then just stormed past the two adults. Everyone of the other kids seemed to be glarring at Lucas until they jumped a little at the sound of the slamming door.)

Jason: The rest of you have one hour unless someone else has something to say. (No one said anything and the adults returned to the office, relieved that they stopped a fight from starting.)

(Luke pulled Matt off his leg and lifted the shaking 5 year-old into his arms.)

Another kid: (Looking at Luke.) You better watch your step newbie.

L: (He rolled his eyes and walked away. He went and sat on a chair in a small waiting room across the hall.) Matty are you okay?

M: (Lifting his head from his 17 year-old brother's shoulder.) I got you in trouble Lucas. I am sorry.

L: You didn't get me in trouble. That guy was a jerk.

M: But those people were mad at you.

L: You mean the counselors?

M: Yeah.

L: They weren't mad at me. They just didn't want any trouble. (Luke was lying. It was clear that the counselors blamed him just as much as the other kid for the disruption of the peaceful evening. Their minds were made up. They looked at him as a trouble-maker.)

M: I'm still hungry.

L: Well when you get your shower done and get ready for bed, I will check to see if there is something you can eat. Okay?

M: (He agreed and hopped off his lap.) Lets go.

L: We have to go to my room and get you your pajamas to change into. (They got up and started down the hall. They walked through the door to Luke's small room. There were two beds in it but he did not have a room mate. Michael had explained to him that him and Matt would have the "guest" rooms as they were called there until they heard exactly how long they would be staying. Just like the school issue, everything was on hold until they found out their fate. Michael said if they were staying there for an extended period they would get them permanent rooms with room mates. Luke was happy not to have to share with anyone, but little comfort was given because the rule was still that Matt was too young to sleep in the same hall as Lucas. He too had his own room, but not near his brother. Luke reached down and grabbed his bags from under his bed. He took out the clothes and they headed for the bathroom. but one of the counselors had stopped them.)

Jason: You can't take him in there.

L: (Turning around.) Why?

Jason: None of the older boys are aloud in the bathroom at the same time as the younger ones.

L: He is my brother. (Luke had noticed from early on that it seemed like him and Matt were the only siblings at the shelter.)

Jason: I am aware of that but it still does not matter.

L: Michael let me get him ready for bed last night.

Jason: It was your first night. But you guys have now had some time to adjust and I think that it is better if you start following the same rules that everyone else has to. (Matt had now grabbed onto Luke's hand and was hanging on for what seemed like dear life. Luke did not know what he was going to do. The counselor definitely was annoyed at him for what took place earlier. He didn't want to argue but he knew that Matt was not going to go willingly. And to Luke and Matt this guy was still a stranger just like everyone else they had met. How could Lucas trust him with his brother alone in the bathroom?)

M: I want my brother to go with me.

Jason: He can't Matt. It is against the rules.

M: Then I'm not going to take a shower!

Jason: But you really need to. Tell you what. We will go in there, go fast and be done and then maybe we can find you a bedtime snack. (Jason realized he had hit the nail on the head when he saw the child's eyes light up.) Are you hungry?

M: (Looking back down.) Can Luke have a snack too?

Jason: I'm sure that we can get him something too.

L: (Matt looked up at his older brother. Luke had to admit that the counselor knew what he was doing. He got to Matt through his stomach. Even though Luke felt like the counselors were being unfair by blaming him for what happened earlier, he had to admit that Jason seemed to know how to deal with his brother and seemed kind. At this point Luke did not have much of a choice but to give the guy a chance.) Go ahead Matt. I will wait right here. (Jason held out his hand and Matt took it and disappeared behind the door, pajamas in hand. Luke was half way expecting him to come flying back out to him like he did the night before at bedtime but the door remained closed. Lucas had mixed feelings about that. On one hand he felt a little jealous about someone else taking over the care of his brother, but on the other hand it gave him a few minutes of peace.)

(A short while later Matt came running out the door and jumped into Luke's waiting arms, wet hair and all. He leaned in and whispered in Luke's ear.)

M: Jason said he is going to give me two juice boxes and two bags of crackers so I can share with you.

L: Really? (Luke was smiling at how proud Matt was that he was able to get Luke a snack too. Luke did not want to ruin it by telling him that while he was in the shower all the other kids had gotten the same snack. )

Jason: (Holding the snacks out to the 5 year-old.) Hey Matt why don't you take this snack and go sit at the table. I need to talk to your brother for a sec.

Matt: (Looking at his brother for his approval.) Okay?

L: (Smiling.) Don't eat my crackers.

M: (Giggling.) I won't. (He ran over to the chair and climbed up.)

Jason: Luke, I know that you and Matt slept on the couch last night.

L: Yeah? Matt was having a really hard time so Michael set us up there. He said that it was against the rules to let either of us sleep in the other's room.

Jason: He was right. But it is also against the rules to let you guys sleep on the couch.

L: You guys have a rule for everything don't you? (Lucas had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.)

Jason: That is the only way that we can make things work around here Lucas. We have a lot of kids staying here and if it wasn't for the rules it would be chaos. We bend the rules sometimes, but what we usually find out is that it does more harm then good.

L: What do you mean?

Jason: Matt told me that he was sleeping with you again tonight.

L: He is still scared.

Jason: I know Lucas but you guys could be here a while and we can not have you guys sleeping on the couch. I know that you are protective of your little brother and that was most likely the root of the problem with Brad earlier. I need to know that there will not be any more problems tonight.

L: When?

Jason: When you have to let Matt go to his own room.

L: You mean when you force him?

Jason: It will be easier if he knows that you are not fighting it. It will take some getting use to but he did make a huge step tonight by letting me take him in the bathroom. I know that it is going to be hard...

L: (Cutting him off.) You know? Why because both your parents were killed in a fire 24 hours ago? Or maybe it is because you know what it is like for you and your little brother to be brought to a run down building that smells like an old nursing home and just told to wait and eventually someone might tell you what is gonna happen next. (Luke's voice was now raised and the tears were threatening. He was tired. Really tired and really scared. Scared mostly because no matter what he said he knew that he was going to have to let Matt go for the night. Maybe eventually forever. He was also angry. Angry at the counselor for thinking that he even remotely had any idea what they were going through and that he was so obsessed with the rules that he didn't care the effect that it would have on his 5 year-old brother. He was also angry at himself for getting upset at the counselor and possibly making the situation worse. But, he was mostly angry at his parents for leaving them. Their life had not been grea, but at least it was better then it was at that moment.)

Jason: Lucas, you getting upset will only make it harder on Matt.

L: Don't talk to me about my brother like you know him.

Jason: Okay. But Matt can not sleep with you. Do you want me to talk to him?

L: NO! I'll do it. (He left the counselor and headed for Matt to break the news.)

(Matt had his snack in front of him and finished the crackers off in record time. He was definitely not kidding when he said he was hungry.)

M: Lucas, did you know that these are cheese crackers?

L: Are they?

M: Yeah. I don't think that you will like them very much.

L: You don't?

M: No.

L: Humm. (He picked up his bag of crackers that still remained unopened.) Then what do you think that I should do with these? I really don't want to waste them and I am really not that hungry.

M: (Sitting up further on his knees and leaning across the table.) Maybe you could give them to someone the really likes cheese crackers.

L: Do you know of anyone? I mean someone that REALLY, REALLY likes them?

M: I REALLY, REALLY like them Lucas. They are my favorite remember?

L: Hey Matty, do you want my crackers?

M: (Smiling.) Are you sure that you don't want them?

L: Yes, I heard that they weren't very good.

M: Well then I will take them.

L: (Luke opened the bag and then pushed them towards the waiting little boy. He watched as Matt started in on the second bag of crackers.) Hey Matt? (Matt looked at Luke acknowledging that he had heard him talk but wasn't going to stop eating to verbally answer him.) You did good when you went with Jason for your shower. (Again he did not say anything. He just smiled and shook his head "yes".) Since you were able to take a shower on your own, do you think that you will be able to sleep on your own?

Counselor #2: (In the hall.) Hey everyone 15 minutes to lights out.

L: (Luke could immediately see the change in his little brother. He was tensing up and his smile was gone. Matt took a drink of his juice and then sat back in his chair.) Are you full?

M: Yeah.

L: What do you think about sleeping on your own?

M: If I try it and get scared can we sleep on the couch like we did last night?

L: Why would you get scared?

M: Because some of the people here are mean.

L: What people?

M: Those ones that told me to "shut up".

L: Matty, they won't be sleeping in the same hall as you. They will be in the older kids hall with me. (Luke realized immediately that he said the wrong thing. The panic was apparent in Matt's eyes.)

M: You will be far away?

L: Not that far Matty. (Luke pointed.) I will be down there. (He pointed in the opposite direction.) And you will be down there.

M: (Getting off his chair and climbing into Luke's lap.) But what happens if those mean kids try to hurt you and I'm not there?

L: You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay. Everyone will be sleeping anyway.

M: How about we sleep on the couch one more night and then maybe I will try to sleep by myself.

L: (Luke took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be difficult.) We can't sleep on the couch again. It is against the rules and they only let us do it last night because it was our first night. This time we have to sleep in a bed.

M: Well then can I sleep in your bed?

L: Remember what dad always said about you sleeping with me?

M: He called me a "big baby".

L: And you are not a baby right?

M: (Looking at his hands that were resting in his lap.) No. But Luke when I really got scared you let me sneak in your bed and then I would just sneak back before dad woke up. Can we do that tonight?

L: (Luke closed his eyes wishing that he could find the magic words to convince Matt to cooperate. He shook his head "no".) You are not going to get scared because there is nothing to be afraid of.

M: But I might have to go to the bathroom.

L: Then you just find the counselor and tell him.

M: But who is going to get me a drink if I get thristy?

L: (Pushing his juice box over towards Matt.) You can bring that with you to your room in case you need it in the middle of the night.

M: I might get hungry. (Luke did the same with the crackers that were left that he had with juice.)

L: Put them in your pocket and you can eat them later if you get hungry.

M: What if I hear noises.

L: (The frustration was starting to get to him. Not because of Matt but because he did not see why it was that big of deal if they slept together one more night and because he was use to taking care of Matt and now he felt like he did not have any control. Luke tried another approach and raised his voice and tried to sound a little firmer.) Matt I need you not to be a baby. You are five and you can sleep by yourself.

M: But...

L: No Matt, you have to sleep in your own bed. That's it. (He did not like being like that with Matt but he had to try to get him to voluntarily go to his bed or there was going to be a big scene. Matt got very still on Luke's lap and even though he had his back to his older brother, Luke could tell by his breathing that he was crying. It took a lot for Luke not to grab onto him and never let go. He knew that he had to do this to make their stay at the shelter easier in case they were there for a while.) It will be okay Matt. I promise.

Jason: (Coming in and looking at the two upset brothers in front of him.) Hey Matt it's almost lights out. Should I get you settled in your bed for the night? (Matt was still looking down and did not make a move to get off Luke's lap.) Lucas?

L: (He shook Matt a little.) Time for bed bud.

M: (Crying and lookng back over his shoulder at Lucas.) Can you tuck me in?

Jason: (Luke looked at the counselor with hopeful eyes thinking that maybe if he could just stay in the room with him until he fell asleep it would be easier.) He can't Matt. He is not allowed in the little kids' hall. (He looked at Lucas.) It will be easier this way.

L: (Glaring and now starting to get upset because he was seeing how scared Matt was.) Yeah.

Jason: Say goodnight Matt. (He was crying harder now and still did not move.)

L: (Lucas stood the child up and turned him around to face him.) Matty do you trust me? (He shook his head "yes" as Lucas put the left over crackers in the pocket of his pajamas that were way too big.) Then you need to believe me when I tell you that you will be okay. (Matt just looked helplessly into Luke's clear blue eyes. Lucas gave him a tight hug and then turned him around to face the waiting counselor and gave him a gentle push.) I will see you in the morning. (Matt resisted and stood his ground.) Matt you need to go now. (Lucas was trying his hardest to hold back the tears.) Matty go with Jason. (Jason took a step towards the two boys and drew immediate panic from Matt. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the neck of his still seated brother.)

M: (Screaming.) PLEASE LUCAS I'M SCARED! PLEASE I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!

L: (He gave him another squeeze.) You can't Matty. (He attempted to pull him away, but the five year-old was surprisingly strong in his distraught state.) Matt please let go.

M: NO LUCAS! PLEASE! (His head was buried in Luke's neck and shoulder.) I'M SCARED! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO! (The counselor was now standing over them and was trying to pry the child's hands apart. Matt was hysterical and tightened his grip. He was actually digging his nails into the back of Luke's neck. With Jason and Luke working together they were able to break his hold and Jason was now holding Matt with the child's back against his stomach. Matt was kicking and swinging his arms. He got Jason a few times in the side of the head.)

Jason: (The counselor remained calm.) You need to stop. You are going to hurt yourself.

M: PUT ME DOWN! LUCAS! LUCAS! PLEASE LUCAS!

L: (He sat in the chair helplessly watching the scene in front of him. He had never let anyone lay a hand on Matt his whole life and there he sat letting it happen. Tears were now falling from his eyes and it took everything that he had not to grab the child and run out the nearest exit. But Luke knew that at least at the shelter they had clothes, food and a bed, all of which Lucas could not guarantee if they were on the streets. Luke had to keep telling himself that no matter how hard it was right then, it would be a lot harder if they got seperated because he did not cooperate. Luke watched as Jason maneuvered his brother out of the room and turn out of sight. Matt's screams just got more frantic.)

M: LUUUCAAAS! PLEEEASSSE STOP HIM!

(Luke sat there for a while listening to his little brother. He wished that he would just calm down or wear out and just go to sleep. Each time that he heard his brother scream Lucas cried. Whenever there was a moment of silence Lucas would breath a sigh of relief until he heard him start up again realizing that the peace was just so that he could catch his breath. Luke saw the lights flicker in the hallway and one of the counselors yelled.)

Counselor #2: Lights out in two. Everyone to their rooms.

(Luke sighed and then rubbed the back of his neck because he felt it sting a little. When he brought his hand back around to look at it he saw blood. Matty had been grabbing onto him so tight that when the counselor pulled him away he had scratched him. A fresh set of tears started as Luke heard Matt scream again. He did not know how much more he could take. Lucas and Matt had been through some rough times together and he had never seen Matt this upset. He really felt like he was letting him down. He got angry again at his parents, the counselors and again at himself for not being able to do something, but this time he was angry at God for making them suffer more then they already had in their short lives. Luke finally got up and headed for the door and as he turned to go to his room he ran into Brad, the kid that he was in the stare down with earlier.)

Brad. Watch where you are walking newbie. (The kid paused when he looked at Luke's face seeing that he was obviously crying.) What are you fucking crying about?

(That was all it took to push the blond teen over the edge. Luke grabbed the red headed kid by the shirt and pushed him so hard it sent him flying against the wall. In three seconds flat there were two counselors that came running and had Lucas pinned against the wall and was restraining Brad because he was ready to return the shove.)

Counselor: Both of you stop now! (Both the teens continued to struggle.) I SAID STOP! (Still nothing.) Stop now or I call the police and you two can spend the night in juvenile detention. (Both the boys got themselves under control. Once they had calmed down enough the counselors released them.) Brad, I thought that you were suppose to be in your room?

Brad: I was. Excuse me for having to pee.

Counselor: Then go to the bathroom and get back to your room.

Brad: It was his fault. (Pointing to Luke.)

Counselor: GO! Michael will deal with you guys in the morning. (Brad left and he turned to look at Luke.) You need to go to bed. (Not wanting to cause anymore problems, he turned and went to his room still hearing Matt screaming down the hall.)


	9. Dan And Karen Leave

(Karen knocked lightly on the frame of Nathan's door. He glanced up to see who was there and then went back to stuffing books into his bag.)

Ka: Good morning.

N: (Rolling his eyes.) What's so good about it?

Ka: Nathan I know how angry you are...

N: (Interrupting.) You have no idea how I am feeling.

Ka: Well then why don't you tell me.

N: (Giving her a sarcasstic laugh.) Why so you can ground me?

Ka: I won't ground you Nathan.

N: Well when I expressed my feelings to Dad last night he took away concert tickets that I spent a $120 on. Listen, I am late, I can't find my math book and I am really not interested in talking about anything with you or dad.

Ka: (Walking over to his desk and picking up a book.) Is this what you are looking for?

N: (Taking it from her.) Thanks. (He started to walk away and Karen reached out and grabbed his arm. Nathan stopped but did not turn around until his mom gently guided him around to face her.) What? I really gotta go.

Ka: You have a second to talk Nathan.

N: Fine! Talk then.

Ka: Your dad was angry last night...

N: (Interrupting her again.) Huh, really?

Ka: (Trying to be patient with her angry son.) He was angry mainly because you were talking to him like you are to me right now. He is not use to hearing...

N: ...The truth? Everything I said to him last night is how I felt. I think the way that you guys went about this is a bunch of crap.

Ka: Do you think that this is how we planned it?

N: No! I think that your plan was to never tell us the truth. I think that you were going to hide this from us forever. Like you have always told me when I get busted in a lie, "These kind of things have a way of coming back and biting you in the ass".

Ka: Nathan me and your dad made the decision seventeen years to give up our baby. It was our decision to make.

N: Yeah and your decision to lie to us. If it would have been up to you we would have never known that we had a brother walking around out there. All I know is that I never want to hear you or Dad lecture me on honesty or safe sex again!

Ka: Nathan I admit that I made a lot of mistakes and because of that I hope that I can teach you a better way so that you don't have to make those same mistakes.

N: (He just shook his head. She would never understand what he was going through.) Whatever. Can I go now?

Ka: (Karen just sighed realizing that she was not getting anywhere with the teenager and she just hoped that time would help him understand.) Don't forget to talk to your tutor today after school.

N: I won't. Can you at least talk to Dad and see if I can sell the tickets so I can get my money back?

Ka: (Karen pulled the tickets out of her pocket and held them out to Nathan.) Here.

N: (He took them from her.) Dad is letting me go?

Ka: He overreacted last night.

N: He said that?

Ka: Nathan believe it or not this isn't easy for me and your dad either. We are pretty happy with our lives right now and it is about to change in a big way. He acted on his emotions last night and said and did some things that he admits that he should not have. That is why you are getting to go to your concert. I guess I just hope that you have a few regrets about something that you said last night too.

N: (Nathan looked down because he knew that she was talking about the fact that he told his dad that he hated him.) I'm gonna get going. (He started for the door a second time and then turned around to look at Karen.) Tell him I said thanks for giving me the tickets back. (Karen smiled and shook her head "yes" and Nathan left the room. She knew that she did not make things any better with regards to Lucas coming but at least she hoped that Nathan and Dan would be in a better spot then they left things the night before. Nathan is stubborn just like his dad. Dan would never have gone to Nathan and admitted to him that he had been too hard on him but as soon as Karen told him that she was going to go talk to him, Dan handed her the tickets and told her to give them to him. Nathan would never even think about going to Dan and admitting that he really didn't mean what he said to him the night before but he told Karen to tell Dan, "Thanks for the tickets". It was not technically an apology but for Dan and Nathan it was good enough and it was as close as it was going to get. Karen next made her way to her youngest son who was on his way out of his room.

Ka: Hey. (Chris did not say anything but he had to stop because she was blocking the door.) Am I still getting the silent treatment? (Chris shrugged.) I can't make you talk to me but whenever you are ready...

C: (Interrupting.) I think that you and dad were selfish.

Ka: (Karen was not surprised that he started to talk right away. Chris was the outspoken one of the group and for him to have kept his mouth shut all night said a lot about how upset he was.) Selfish how?

C: Giving that kid up.

Ka: Chris that was the hardest decision of my life. I made that choice so that Lucas could have a better life with a set of parents that loved him and had jobs that could support him. Me and your dad had no idea at the time that we would end up married. We were just out of high school and wanted to go to college. We had no way to support him.

C: Exactly my point. It was about what you wanted. You gave one of your kids to strangers so that you could continue with your life as you had planned. You could have given up college and gotten a job. There were a lot of options. You took the easy way.

Ka: (Karen started to cry at her son's words. All she could think of was that if Chris felt that way Lucas might too.) I am sorry Chris. I can honestly say that I have missed my son everday for seventeen years but I made the decision to give him up believing that it was best for everyone that was involved, including you. Dan and I went to college and got good jobs and were able to provide a nice home for you that allowed you to have things that might not have been possible if we had decided to keep Lucas.

C: I would have rather known my brother then to have a Play Station or an IPod. (With that he pushed past his upset mother. Karen went to the bathroom for a kleenex not realizing Kaylee was still in there putting the finishing touches on her make up. She did not want her to see that she had been crying so she avoided looking at her.)

Karen: Hey sweetie you better hurry before Nathan starts complaining about you making him late.

Kay: I really don't care what Nate says.

Kar: Are your two fighting?

Kay: He is just being a jerk. Nothing new.

Karen: What is it about this time?

Kay: He is trying to tell me to stay away from Peyton.

Karen: I see.

Kay: Do you think that I should?

Karen: What do you think about it?

Ka: I think that I got close to Peyton becasue he dated her for so long. It is not my fault that he cheated on her.

Karen: You are right it is not your fault and it is not fair for him to ask you to stay away but I'm sure that it is just hard for him to see you being able to spend time with her when that is what he wants. He still cares for her. I think that he has hopes that she will forgive him.

Kaylee: I could never forgive a guy that cheated on me. How did you ever forgive Dad?

Karen: Honey why do you think that your dad cheated on me?

Kaylee: Because he got you pregnant, then Deb. He had to have cheated on you.

Karen: Or another possibility would be that he got me pregnant and I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to feel like he needed to give up college. I broke up with him and that is when he got Deb pregnant. When he found out the truth we got back together.

Kay: Oh. I guess that is a possiblilty too. (Turning a little red.) I'm sorry mom. I was just so surprised by everything.

Karen: It's okay Kaylee I understand.

Nathan: (Yelling.) LET'S GO KAYLEE! (Kaylee rolls her eyes.)

Karen: I told you.

(Karen and Kaylee made there way to the kitchen where they found the rest of the family. It was completely silent except for the TV that was on. Karen gave her daughter a worried look as they could feel the tension in the room.)

Nathan: (Looking at his little sister who was grabbing a fruit bar out of the cupboard.) If I get a detention because I was late you are dead.

Kaylee: God Nathan we have 25 minutes. I guess you'll have to skip your morning make out session with one of your hos. Let's see it's Tuesday, is that Katie? No it's Erin.

N: (Getting up and grabbing his bag.) Walk Kaylee. Better yet why don't you call Peyton.

Kaylee: I will. Hey Nate does Brooke have a make out day or was that just a one night thing?

Karen: KAYLEE JANE SCOTT! (Nathan headed for the door.) Nate hold on. (He did not turn around and his hand remained on the door knob.)

N: What?

Karen: We need a few minutes.

N: I really just want to go.

Karen: I will call the school and let them know that you have an excuse for being late. Will you please sit? Kaylee, Chris, you guys too. (She waited for all of them to find chairs.) This will be quick. Me and your dad are leaving for Nebraska this morning. We have no idea how long this will take but Keith will be here until we get back. Same rules apply as if we were here.

Da: No trouble and God give the fighting a rest.

N: So can we go?

(Karen and Dan both looked at each other to see if they had anythig else to say.)

D: I guess so.

(They all got up and headed for the door.)

Karen: Hey, I am leaving the state on a plane. I need hugs. Nathan stopped first and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Karen grabbed her still very angry 14 year-old son as he tried to sneak by.) I don't think so. I want hugs from EVERYONE. (He let her hug him and he was out the door right behind Nathan. Kaylee gave her a hug and then headed to her Dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.)

Kaylee: Bye Dad.

Da: Bye Kaylee. (She left.) At least one of my kids are talking to me. I must be a good guy in her eyes again?

Karen: She will always be your little girl.

Da: (He put the paper down and shut the TV off.) We better get going.

Ka: (Taking in a deep breath.) Telling these three kids was suppose to be the easy part.

Da: The worst is yet to come.

(Matt was sitting across the table from his older brother. He took a bite of his cheerios, dripping milk off the spoon all the way to his mouth. Luke smiled a little and then realized how puffy the five year-old's eyes were. They both must be a sight to see. Luke still heard Matt crying at 3:30. He had finally calmed down a little by then and Luke drifted off. But three hours of sleep was not nearly enough for either one of them.)

L: (Holding up the cartons of milk and juice.) Which one? (Matt did not even look at Lucas.) Okay juice it is. (He opened it and put it in front of the little boy.) What do you want to watch on TV today? (Matt still said nothing.) Come on Matty please talk to me. (The little dark-haired boy took a drink of the juice but still said nothing.) Matt are you going to stop talking to me forever?

M: Maybe.

L: Why?

M: You let them take me.

L: I am sorry buddy. What was I suppose to do? Those were the rules. (Matt did not say anything again so Luke just started in on his own soggy cereal. He needed to give Matt a little time. For a little kid he sure knew how to hold a grudge. Matt and Luke both looked up when the counselor approached the table with a little blond boy about seven.)

Michael: Hey guys.

Matt: Hi.

L: Hey.

Michael: Hey Matt this is Kyle. He was so excited to find out there was someone his age here to play with. He does not go to school today either so he was hoping that maybe you could play with him. (He looked the new kid up and down trying to work through his conflicted feelings. On the one hand he did not want to leave his brother even though he was still mad at him but on the other hand he missed playing with his friends at school.) Matt all the other kids will be heading to school so the TV is all yours. Why don't you and Kyle head over there I need to talk to Lucas. (Matt took another drink and then left with the older boy. Luke watched him leave a little hurt that he didn't even say good bye. He was really mad at him. Michael must have seen the look on Luke's face.) He will be okay. Kyle is a good kid.

L: He is mad at me because of last night.

Michael: (Sitting down in Matt's now vacant spot.) You want to tell me about last night?

L: (Automatically getting defensive because he knew that he was in trouble for fighting.) Which part? The part where Jason ripped Matt from around my neck or the part where my brother cried up until a few hours ago?

Michael: I was thinking more about the part where the counselors had to pull you off Brad.

L: Of course they only told you about that.

M: They told me everything Lucas. They did their jobs. I know that it wasn't easy but each night will get a little better for him. (Luke was not looking at him.) It will get easier for you too.

L: Easy for you to say.

M: It's not easy for me to see any of the kids that are staying here suffer but the rules are for the safety and well being of everyone. One of those rules is a zero tolerance for violence. (Luke did not know what that meant. Besides Matt crying he was also kept awake thinking about what was going to happen to him. Would they kick him out for the fight?) So do you want to tell me your side? (Nothing.) I guess I will just go by what Brad told me then.

L: (Looking at Michael finally.) He's a jerk. He told Matt to shut up and shot his mouth off to me.

M: So you hit him?

L: I didn't hit him. I just pushed him a little.

M: Well that makes it much better then.

L: I shouldn't have touched him.

M: You are right you shouldn't have.

L: (Stirring his barely touched breakfast with his spoon.) So now what? You kicking us out?

M: Is that why you did it?

L: I did it because he was an ass.

M: Luke I'm not stupid. Brad has been with us a long time and I know he is never easy on the new kids. He feels you are invading his space and since he has been here the longest he thinks sometimes he is in charge. I will be dealing with him but right now I am talking to you. You could be here a while and I just have a word of advice. Try to keep peace with the other kids.

L: I didn't start it.

M: I didn't say that you did. But you definitely participated in it. The fighting only caused more problems for you. The counselors do not look kindly on it, the other kids will be on the defensive a lot more then they already are when someone new comes in and now you have to deal with me. (Michael got his attention and Luke looked at him.) I can't just let this fight go Lucas.

L: So what does that mean?

M: You are confined to your room for 2 days. You can leave to use the bathroom and for meals. That's it.

L: And Brad?

M: He will not get away with anything. (Luke went back to stirring his cereal and the look on his face went from anger to frustration to concern.)

L: But what about my brother for 2 days?

M: Luke if you haven't guessed it we have not had a whole lot of experince with siblings here so we will have to deal with issues as they come up.

L: Okay?

M: I mean that I will talk to Matt and let him know what is going on and where you will be at. I think that he will be okay playing with Kyle today but if not I'm going to make the exception that he can go visit you in your room while the other kids are at classes. But once the older kids are back he can't be in your room and you have to stay there. We will keep him entertained and safe Lucas. You have to try to trust us. Sound fair?

L: Do I really have a choice?

M: Not this time but hopefully the next time that a problem arises you'll think of a different way to solve it besides fighting. I am going to go check on your brother. Why don't you finish eating and head to your room. (Luke did not respond and Michael got up and left.)

(Nathan walked to the tutoring center door and noticed a girl sitting at a table intently writing in a notebook unaware of him standing there. Nathan wondered how he could go to Tree Hill High for three years and still not have talked to everyone in his class. It was not that big of a school he had seen Haley James around and knew who she was but had never even uttered a "hello" to her. He guessed the reason was that they ran with different crowds of friends and if it was not for his bad grades the two teens probably would have graduated without having a conversation. Nathan cleared his throat and the girl looked at the door.)

H: (Looking back down at the notebook.) Why are you late?

N: (He was a little thrown off by how matter of fact she had been. He was not sure how to respond.) I had to stop and talk to my coach.

H: So that answers my next question then.

N: What question?

H: Why you are here. Obviously it is Whitey making you come.

N: Why do you say that?

H: Because there are two kinds of guys that come in here for help. One is the athelete that is being forced to come here for help by their coach so that they keep their playing elegibility and the other are the non-jocks that are being threatened by their parents for their poor grades. You are an athelete so...

N: ...Well you are wrong. I had to tell my coach that I could not lift because I was doing this instead. If he was the one that was making me do this I think he would have known about it already.

H: So you are telling me that you are here on your own?

N: (He considered lying to her at this point because he was a little annoyed at her confidence that she thought she had his "type" all figured out but then figured that all she had to do was talk to his counselor to find out the real reason. He paused a little and then spoke.) My mom set it up.

H: That's good. At least I would rather deal with your mom putting pressure on you then your coach putting pressure on me. Coaches tend to balme the tutor when their players' grades don't come up. Sit down. (Nathan stood there starring for a second. He was use to girls falling at his feet. He had actually seen one girl slap another girl because of him. Here he was standing in front of a girl that was pushing him around without so much as a "please". Haley looked at him with a look similar to what his mom gave him to get him to listen to her. He sat down a little surprised at his obedience. She pushed a piece of paper in front of him that he had just seen the day before. His report card.) We have a lot of work to do Nathan. I see by the teachers' comments that your grades are not because of you not doing the work. So...

N: ...So you are saying that I am stupid?

H: I never said that. It just tells me what we need to focus on. So I need you to come with your History and Algebra books and meet me here at 7:00 tomorrow.

N: AM?

H: Yeah. Is there a problem?

N: Besides that I am not even out of bed yet at that time?

H: Listen. I know that you are "THE" Nathan Scott and that is why I had to bump someone else to get you in but if you are not willing to work with me on this then you can find someone else. I'm sure there is a cheerleader willing to give you a private tutoring session. (Haley was picking up her books.)

N: What is your problem?

H: My problem is that you came to me for help. First you were late and now all you are doing is complaining about missing out on your precious sleep. You are this great basketball player and I would not even consider coming on the court and telling you how to do things and I guess I expect the same courtesy from you on my turf.

N: Listen I am sorry for being late. Yes my mom is forcing me to be here and since I don't want to spend the quarter grounded and with her on my butt I will be here at 7:00 tomorrow. I do want to say one thing though, I think that you are being bitchy to me because you have not heard good things about me. Obviously I am not the only one that is being FORCED to be here, so maybe you should to at least get to know me before decide to hate me. (He turned and walked out leaving a stunned Haley.)

(Karen and Dan walked into the office and approached the desk with the small woman sitting behind it.)

Secretary: Good Afternoon. Can I help you?

Dan: I'm Dan Scott and this is my wife Karen, we are here to see Mr Adams.

S: (Smiling.) Of course. They are waiting for you. Go on in.

(Karen followed her husband into the large office and found a salt and peppered haired man on the phone and a young brunette lady sitting on a couch. She got up and approached them and held out her hand.)

Social Worker: You must be Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I'm Stacey, the social worker assigned to Lucas and Matt's case. It's nice to meet you.

Karen: (Smiling and shaking her hand.) Where are the boys? How are they doing?

Dan: (Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her and then extending it to the woman.) Nice to meet you. You have to excuse us we are a little anxious about everything.

Stacey: That's perfectly understandable. I was just talking to George before you came in. He has all the papers your lawyer sent and he's on the phone with the family court finding out about the emergency hearing.

Dan: Great. When I talked to him earlier he thought there was a possibility that we could get a hearing today.

Social Worker: That is the plan. (Pointing to the leather chairs.) Have a seat please. (She waited until they had removed their jackets and were comfortable and at the same time the lawyer had gotten off the phone and introduced himself.)

George (lawyer): Hello Mr. Scott, finally I get the chance to talk to you in person, (Sitting down and looking at his watch.) Okay it is almost one and we will meet with the judge at 4:30 today. I am going to get all the paperwork faxed over to the courthouse and the judge will most likely rule today and if not tomorrow morning.

Dan: So how do you think that it is going to go?

Lawyer: Stacey, I am going to let you fill them in a little here.

Social Worker: Mr. and Mrs. Scott I am sure you understand how unusual the situation is here. It happens more then I care to think about that there are children left without parents to care for them but to have a set of parents come forward and want to adopt not only one child but two is rare. Even more rare if that set of parents are the boy's biological parents.

Karen: So will it be held against us since we gave Luke up to begin with?

Social Worker: I don't think that will be an issue in this case. You are not trying to take him away from his adoptive parents because you changed your mind. There are extenuating circumstances here. We have your financial records and all of your testimonials from family members and friends. That will all work in your favor. Granted there will be a lot more that needs to be done yet but most likely you will be issued temporary custody of your son and the case will be transferred to your home state. From there you will be looking at some home visits, court hearings and several interviews. If no problems are found it won't be long before you will be able to adopt Lucas.

Dan: And Matt?

Social Worker: Now that's a little different situation since you are not his biological parents. What I can tell you is that as of right now we have found no blood relatives that are able to take him. I am sure that the judge will want to do everything that he can to keep Matt with Lucas since he is the only family that he knows and has left. Since you want to take him too things should proceed just like with Lucas.

Karen: So now what?

Social Worker: Well from what I have gathered so far I don't think that Lucas is aware that he is adopted.

Karen: They never told him?

Social Worker: I am not completely sure but from the short conversations that I have had with him and his grandmother, I don't think that they did. So that brings me to my next question. Do you want me to tell him?

D: (Looking at his wife and then back at the social worker. He was totally not expecting this. He had prepared himself as much as he could have for this situation. He was ready to deal with kids that had lost the only parents they knew and to deal with a son that would come face to face with his real parents for the first time but to have to tell a child that his entire life had been a lie, how do you do that?) But how...

Karen: (Interrupting.) I want to tell him. (Looking at Dan.) We need to be the ones to tell him Dan. He is our son. (Looking back at the social worker.) We will do it.

Dan: (Shaking his head in agreement.) So do we do this after we get him home? Give him time to adjust?

Stacey: Actually Mr. Scott you have to do it before the court hearing. Given Lucas' age I am going to assume that the judge will want to talk to him and get some feeling for what he wants.

Karen: (Panicking.) What if he hates us and says that he does not want to go with us?

Social Worker: I am not going to lie to you Mrs. Scott. These boys have been through a lot in the last few days and the information that you have to tell Lucas is only going to add to everything. He may be angry. He could be happy. He may even completely shut down. They have lost everything that they know. But in the end Lucas' options are few and the judge will consider everything and do what is best for him and his brother. (Karen and Dan did not say anything for a few minutes taking in the reality of the situation and how fast things were taking place.) So if you don't have any more questions I think that we should head over to the shelter and you can get your first close up look at your son.)

(Luke was sitting on his bed propped up against the wall listening to his little brother in the TV room across the hall. One good thing about Matt was that he made friends easily. Michael had told Matt that Lucas had to be in his room for two days and all he had to say was, "Okay, can I go watch TV now?" Luke was a little hurt but knew that it made it easier for the 5 year-old because he had a friend there to play with and he also knew that he could go visit Luke anytime he wanted to. Luke knew that it would get harder for him once the older kids got back from school and he realized that he wasn't able to go in and out of Luke's room as freely as he could have all day. Lucas was dreading bedtime but hoped that if Matty and his new little friend got a long really well they could be roommates and that would make it easier for the little boy. Luke heard Matt laugh and felt a little sad thinking that maybe he was more dependent on the child then the other way around. Luke figured that the least that Matt could do was come in and play cards or keep him company. The teenager had thought he needed a break and some quiet time from the Matt but now after an hour of being forced to stay in his room he was beginning to go nuts. It actually reminded him of being at home and that was something that he was trying to keep out of his mind as much as possible. Since he had nothing to do at that moment he could not help letting his mind drift. Everyday since Matt was old enough to walk Luke would try to take him and keep him away from the house as much as possible and when it became dark or too cold he would quietly sneak past his parents and barracade themselves in his room until they were able to get out again. At that moment he was surprised that he missed his house but God knew it was better then where he was right now. At least there he had his books and stereo. At the shelter he had ...a bed. Well he did have some school books but he had not gotten desperate or bored enough to pull those out yet. The only comfort he had was knowing that Brad was going to be stuck in his room double the time since this was not his first offense. Luke heard foot steps coming through the door and he smiled expecting Matt. Instead a kid about Luke's size walked in, dropped a bag on the floor and plopped down on the other bed. Lucas starred at him for a second before the other kid said something.)

Other Kid: Don't look so disappointed to see me. You did not think that you would have your own room forever did you? (Luke did not have time to respond before the other kid started to talk again.) I'm Alex, you're Lucas right? (Lucas just shook his head and must have had a look of confusion on his face because he just kept talking.) Michael told me so don't worry I am not a stalker or anything. I heard that you got Brad good. Sweet. (Again Luke just starred.) Mike told me that too.

L: Is there anything that he didn't tell you? (Luke said this with a little annoyance in his voice not liking the fact that people were obviously talking about him.)

Alex: Don't get mad at him he is one of the good ones.

L: What do you mean "good ones"?

Alex: He actually cares unlike most of the counselors and social workers that you are going to meet. I just got back today.

L: Where were you?

A: A foster home.

L: Oh. Why did you come back here? 

A: I always come back here while I wait for them to find me a new home.

L: Always? How many homes have you been in?

A: I lost count. A lot!

L: Why so many?

A: This last time was because the foster mother was pocketing all the money that they gave her and sort of forgot to feed me. There are too many reasons to even name. Maybe this time will be my lucky time and they will give up trying to place me in a foster home and just let me stay here.

L: You like it here?

A: Yeah. It has sort of become my home. Michael taught me how to ride a bike here.

L: You have been in shelters and foster care for that long?

A: This is a great place Lucas. Believe me when I tell you that you could be much worse off. I have been to treatment centers, detention centers, foster homes and other group homes and this is like a palace.

L: (Sarcasstic.) Yeah this is great. (Even though Lucas was trying to keep his emotions in check the more this kid talked that more scared he got. Lucas hated this place more then anything and could not wait to get out. He never considered that the next place might be even worse.)

A: (Giving him a knowing smile.) You are new. You will learn what I am talking about. This place has a lot of angry kids but you have to understand where they are coming from too. They are irritated because they would rather be in a nice home too just like you and it takes some getting use to having to live with all these strangers and rules. But at least here they try to do their best to keep you safe. They don't treat you like a criminal or like you are crazy. They feed you and you have your own bed. (He took off his coat.) Hey you want to go play ping pong? I'm pretty good.

L: I can't leave the room.

A: You serious? Michael let you have it huh? That sucks. Don't worry Brad will lay off you now that I am back. He hates me because everyone else loves me and they ignore him when I am here.

(Luke and Alex both looked towards the door as they heard fast footsteps and saw two blurs run past the room. Then they saw Michael jogging past.) 

Michael: Ryan and Matt stop running please.

Alex: Those two kids are running that poor guy ragged.

L: The little one is my brother.

A: Really? I have a brother.

L: How old?

A: Umm...He's ten now.

L: Is he here too?

A: Nah. It has been a few years since I have seen him.

L: (Looking shocked.) A few YEARS!?

A: Yeah. When we had gotten into the system he had just turned two. He was placed in foster care right away because of his age and he got adopted within the first year. Michael found him for me two christmases ago and arranged a meeting.

L: But why didn't they keep you together?

A: (Shrugging.) They say that they try but the fact is that most foster homes that take little kids don't like to take the older kids and the same goes for families that are looking to adopt.

L: How do you do it? Not seeing your brother I mean.

A: It was really hard at first but it helped knowing that he was getting adopted. At least I knew he was safe and when I talked to him he was really happy.

(Lucas just starred ahead. He had thought of the possibility of being seperated from Matt but figured that it would only be because he did not cooperate. He never considered that his little brother might get adopted. He could not even imagine what it would be like not seeing him for 2 years. Luke knew that it would be horrible but just like Alex he would let him go if it meant getting him out of a place like that. He thought that he was going to start crying until his thoughts got interrupted by a knock at the door. Both teens turned to find Michael.)

A: Hey Mike.

M: (Looking between the two boys.) You two getting along?

A: Of course. But he says that you will not let him leave the room because he pushed Brad. Come on Mikey you know deep down you are happy that someone put Brad in his place. He's a pain in the ...

M: (Interrupting) Alex there is Snickers bar sitting in my top desk drawer. It's yours if you can keep an eye on the two kids in the game room for a few minutes.

A: (Looking at Luke.) He must really need to talk to you about something important if he is giving up his food to get rid of me. (Alex patted the older man's protruding stomach as he passed him on the way out the door.)

M: (Laughing and shaking his head as he sat down on the bed across from Luke.) That is the thanks I get for being nice. (Luke would have normally thought that was really funny but he still had his mind on Matt being taken from him. Michael noticed the distracted look on Luke's face and wondered what Alex might have said. Michael had put Alex in the same room with Luke for a few reasons. One was that he did feel bad for punishing Luke because he knew that Brad was probably deserving of everything that he got from Luke and another reason was that Alex has been in the system for a long time and had done well considering everything. He reminded Michael a lot of Lucas and if Alex could talk to Lucas a little maybe it would help him out a little in the long run. But as nice as Alex was he had a tendency to be very blunt and honest and something he might have said to Lucas might have done more harm then good.) Hey Luke? I got a call from Stacey just before. (This immediately got Luke's attention and he looked up. He had been waiting to hear from the social worker. Michael went on.) They found some relatives of yours that are interested in taking you in.

L: Relatives? Who? My grandmother is the only relative that I know of and she is in the nursing home.

M: (Michael knew the situation and was praying that everything worked out.) Well I am not sure but you will meet them shortly because they are coming here today sometime. (Luke was racking his brain trying to think of any distant relative that he knew of that might want them to come and stay with them. His grandmother really was the only relative that he knew of and they did not even know her well. They would go visit her in the nursing home with their mom on her birthday and Christmas. Who ever it was Luke would go with them if it meant getting out of there and staying with his little brother. It would only be a few years before he graduted from high school and he found a job and then he could abopt Matt himself. As far as Luke was concerned nothing could be any worse then the hell that they had lived so far. When Michael realized that Lucas was not going to respond he went on.) There is a playground out back. After the older kids get out of school I am going to send Matt and Ryan out there. It's not much but I think they will enjoy getting out for a while.

L: Matty is only 5. He can't go alone.

M: (Smiling.) I know and since I'm going to be busy I figured as part of your punishment you could be in charge of them.

L: (Giving him a small smile.) They are driving you crazy aren't they?

M: A little. (Michael saw the look of relief on Luke's face. He was not sure if it was because he was going to get out of his room for a little while or if it was because he would be around Matt. If he had to guess he would say that it was a combination of both.) And just so there is not misunderstanding about the fact that you are still in trouble for fighting you can clean up the yard while you are out there. (Luke groaned a little. Michael got up and headed out the door but stopped and turned around.) I will bring you some books and magazines to pass the time.

L: (Giving him a bigger smile.) Thanks. (Michael left Luke wondering about who the relatives were that would be coming.)


	10. The First Time

(Dan was driving the rental car and he rolled his eyes as his wife continued talking on the cell phone.)

Karen: Cassidy is there anyway you can get those two rooms done in the next few days?...Great! You are a life saver!...No just what I told you. I will take care of the rest on my own...I appreciate this so much...You can pick up the keys to the house at Keith's garage...Thanks Cassidy...Call our cell phone if you have anymore questions...Bye. (She turned off her phone and looked at her husband who was shaking his head.)

Ka: What?

Dan: Do I need to get a second job to pay for all the money that you just spent?

Ka: (Smiling.) Funny.

Dan: Only you could manage to order a complete swing set and have it installed in 24 hours.

Karen: I just want them to feel at home honey. (She started to dial the phone again.)

Dan: Now who are you calling?

Ka: Our children.

Dan: After the great send off the boys gave us this morning before we left?

Karen: That is exactly why I want to talk to them. I want to try and get them to understand this a little better before we walk in with two new kids. (She was going to say something else but the other line picked up.) Nathan?

Nathan: Yeah?

Karen: Hi. It's mom.

N: Hey. (He sat on the kitchen chair and put his feet on the table smiling a little knowing that if his mom saw him she would smack him in the back of the head.)

Ka: Kaylee and Chris home?

N: Nope.

Ka: Keith?

N: He called a little while ago and said that he was bringing home pizza.

Ka: How was school?

N: (Sarcasstic.) Great! (There was already definite tension on the phone and only his mom could manage to find the one subject that could make his bad day even worse.)

Ka: Did you go to your tutoring session?

N: Yeah. I don't think I am going to go anymore.

Ka: Oh really? Why?

N: (The truth was that his new tutor hated him becasue in his opinion she jumped to the conclusion that he was a stuck up jerk before getting to know him. He decided not to share that with his mom though because throughout the day he had thought about it and actually considered that Haley might have a point.) She wants me at school at 7:00.

Ka: Yeah?

N: AM!

Ka: You'll live Nathan.

N: If I have to do this then can I at least get a different tutor?

Ka: Just because you have to be there early?

N: Isn't that enough? There are like 15 other tutors that I can pick from...

Ka: (Interrupting.) But Nathan I really had to pull some strings to get Haley. She is suppose to be the best.

N: I am sure that there is SOMEONE else...

Ka: You are a junior and it's time to get serious about your grades. Besides, you have managed to get up at the crack of dawn for years during basketball season. I think that you can do this for a semester.

N: (Whinning.) But mooom...

Ka: (Rubbing her forhead.) Fine Nathan, I gave you another option. We can go that route.

N: Being grounded is not exactly what I consider a good option.

Ka: And failing grades is not what I consider a good report card.

(The line grew silent. Karen was regretting calling at this point. She wanted to try to smooth things over with her sons after a rough 24 hours but instead she seemed to be making things worse. Nathan was obviously still angry after finding out about Lucas and she definitely could not blame him but she also wanted the best for his future and she wasn't budging on the tutoring issue.)

Ka: Nathan give it try for a week and then we will talk about it again. Okay?

N: Whatever.

Ka: Do you have any plans for tonight?

N: Haven't thought about it. (He knew that Karen was trying to change the subject because she knew that he was mad about the tutoring but being the teenager that he was he was not going to let her off the hook that easy.) Probably going to bed early since I have to be up so freakin' early.

Ka: (Nathan liked to get his way and usually managed it but when it did not work out in his favor the world better watch out. Karen was as patient as she could be but even she had her limits.) Nathan I do have one other option for you.

N: What?

Ka: You could always go to tutoring with Haley AND be grounded.

(Dan had been listening to Karen's side of the conversation and could only imagine what Nathan's attitude must be like on the other end for Karen to actually being laying down the law with her step-son like she was. He held out his hand)

Dan: Do you need me to talk to him?

(Karen shook her head no. This was the first time that she had been left in charge of Nate's discipline and if she let Dan step in she would lose all credibility with her son. Plus the relationship with Dan and Nathan was already on thin ice after the big blow up they had the night before. If Dan got on the phone she knew things would definitely get out of hand and then she would have to deal with a husband in a bad mood and Keith would have to deal with Nathan with even more of an attitude.)

N: (He heard his dad in the background and was hoping that Karen would not give him the phone. He knew that his concert would be over for sure.) I'll try the tutoring. (He was trying to get off the phone fast.) Did you call for anything else?

Ka: (Karen heard Nate's attitude change a little for the better and she had to smile. She knew immediately that he must have heard Dan. Karen wished that she could have just a little of the control that Dan seemed to have over the kids. She could argue with them about cleaning their rooms for hours and Dan would walk in and tell them to do it and they wouldn't say a word and have it done immediately.) Yeah actually. I need you to do me a big favor.

N: What?

Ka: Can you move all the stuff out of the little office upstairs and the spare room down stairs?

N: Why?

Ka: Cassidy is coming to get the rooms ready for the boys.

N: (Forgetting about keeping his anger in check.) I've been asking for that downstairs room for a year!

Ka: So it would make it easier for you to sneak in and out. There is no way that we can trust ...

N: (That was all that he could take. He was not holding back any more and he was practically screaming into the phone and Karen had to hold it away from her ear.) TRUST? You don't trust me but you'll take some strange kid and bring him in this house and trust him completely?

Ka: Nathan please...

N: How can you be so sure he even wants to come with you guys? If I was him I would tell you guys to go to hell.

(Karen was going to say something but then stopped when she heard the dial tone. Dan could easily hear that his son was yelling but he just did not know what he was saying. What he did know was whatever he was saying or was obviously upsetting his wife so much that tears were streaming down her cheeks. He was about to grab the phone out of her hand when she closed it.)

D: (He was so angry his voice shook as he spoke.) Did he just hang up on you? (All Karen could do was shake her head. Dan took the phone from her and started to dial his son back.) He better be thanking God that I am in another state right now. I knew I should not have given those damn concert tickets back. (He miss dialed.) SHIT! (He hung up and started again.)

Karen: Dan don't call him now he was just angry...

Dan: (Still dialing.) When I am finished with him he will actually have something to be angry about.

Karen: (Yelling.) DAN HANG UP THE PHONE!

Dan: (He was a little startled when Karen yelled and he hung up the phone. He wanted to reach through the phone and strangle his son but that would have to wait until he calmed down his wife. The tears continued to fall from Karen's eyes.) What did Nathan say that has you this upset?

Karen: (She took a deep breath and told him what Nathan said.) Do you remember Nathan's first homerun?

Dan: (Looking at her very confused and wondered if the stress of the situation was finally taking it's toll.) Yeah? He was ten and the youngest on his team.

Ka: I had to hold you back from running on the field to greet him at home plate. I don't know who was prouder, you or Nathan. That ball is still sitting on the mantle in the living room. Do you know that I have saved every single piece of artwork the kids have ever brought home?

D: (Starting to understand where this was going.) I am aware hon. My office closet is full of all the boxes.

Ka: We will never have those memories with Lucas.

Da: Kare you can't keep doing this forever. Yes we missed those things but for some reason we are getting a second chance with him and instead of living in the past we have to think of the future. We will have memories with him Karen. That is something that we never thought that we would have and we have to try to focus on that. You can't keep beating yourself up about what we missed because that is not going to do anyone any good.

Karen: (She looked over at her husband and she was now crying again. Karen dug a kleenex from her purse and dried her tears.) Promise me something.

Dan; Humm?

Karen: If he refuses to go with us that we find him a good place to live.

(Dan looked back at the road. He never even thought about his first born just flat out refusing to go with them. He had only thought about how bringing two kids into the house would effect everyone. He never doubted that Lucas would be angry but never once considered that he would brush him and Karen aside. Now he was actually wondering why the kid wouldn't do that. It would be totally understandable for Luke to feel that is what they did to him 17 years ago. He felt Karen reach for his hand and he held it. Dan really wanted his son in his life and he never realized how badly until right then when he thought there might be a possibility that Lucas would reject them. Dan wiped away his own tears.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Luke was tying up the last of the trash bags and threw it on the pile with the rest. It had taken him an hour just to clean up the the area around the run-down playground. That Brad kid had been an ass the night before but the brief satisfaction that Lucas got from pushing him was definitely not worth the punishment the counselor had given him. Lucas scanned the grounds and located his little brother next to the basketball court. He could not believe that the kid was still mad at him. Luke grabbed his basketball and headed over to him to see if he could convince him to at least say a few words to him. The concrete was cracked on the court and there was very little paint left showing even the free throw line. Luke shot the ball through the rusted, netless rim and it sailed through making a clanking sound at it hit the metal. Luke grabbed the ball and then stopped in his tracks.)

L: (To himself.) SHIT! Jessie! (He totally forgot about her with everything that had taken place the last couple of days. She had left the ball in his locker at school as his birthday gift with a card attached saying that she would stop at his house later that night. The night of the fire. He was sure that by that point she had heard about his parents and assumed that she knew that he was okay but she had to be wondering what became of him. Him and Jessie had been best frineds for years. She had a little sister that was Matt's age so they did a lot together. She lived with her mom who was really cool and would let them have sleep overs at her house a few times a month. The only rule was that they had to sleep in the living room and the little kids had to be present to make sure that the teenagers did not get any ideas. Lucas and Jessie would always roll their eyes and say that they were not a couple but her mom somehow knew better. She was right too. Luke and Jessie were very close and even though they said that they were not "going out" with each other they had been together a few times. Luke joked that he had a"friend with benefits" and it usually caused him to get elbowed in the gut. Truth was that he cared a lot for Jessie and she was the one thing that kept him sane. Jessie was the only person that truely knew the hell that Lucas lived in at home because she was there to witness it one day. They were 11.)

Flashback

Jessie: Okay last problem Lucas.

Lucas: (Stretching out on his bed.) Good. I hate math.

Jessie: The how is that you always manage to get A's on all the tests?

(Luke did not have a chance to answer and Jessie saw how his face turned from a look of happiness to total fear as the front door slammed to the house.)

L: Oh God...

Dad: (Yelling.) LUCAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Jessie: (Quietly.) Is that your dad?

L: (Shaking his head and jumping off the bed.) Yeah. You have to get in the closet.

J: What? Why? No!

L: If he finds you in here he will freak. (Opening the door to the little storage area.) Please Jessie get in and don't come out no matter what. (She saw the color drain from his face and he looked panicked which was scaring her. She got in as the screaming got closer. Luke managed to get the door shut to the closet just as the door to his room was thrown open with so much force that it dented the dresser that was setting behind it. His red-faced father entered the small room.)

Dad: (Still yelling.) DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME CALLING YOU?

L: (Luke took a step back.) Dad what is wrong?

D: (He made his way to his son that was now standing in the middle of the room.) You should know damn well what is wrong with me.

L: But dad I didn't do anything... (Before he could finish the sentence the man had raised his arm and back-handed the young boy standing in front of him. The force was so strong that it caused Lucas to loose his balance. He hit the little table behind him and fell to the floor. The door to the closet did not get latched and it was open a little. Jessie could clearly hear what was going on and there was no mistaking that her best friend got hit. She had to cover her mouth to keep any noise from escaping when she saw Luke sitting on the floor holding the right side of his face and looking up at the towering figure above him. The thing that she found strange about the whole thing was that Lucas was not even crying.) But dad what did I do?

Dad: (Screaming again.) GET UP! (Luke obediently did what he was told stumbling a little as he did. Luke's dad was not in Jessie's line of vision but Lucas was clear. He was now backing up and his voice shook a little. The tears were starting now and whatever the man was doing was clearly upsetting Lucas.)

L: Dad, please don't...(Again his sentence was interrupted with a stinging slap to the other side of his face. This time Jessie flinched and closed her eyes but when she opened them again Lucas was still standing in the same spot. She wanted to go out and stop his father from hurting her friend again but she remembered that Luke told her not to come out no. What was she suppose to do anyway once she got out there? Luke was now holding the other side of his face and looking at the floor. He knew that this was far from over and just hoped that his friend would stay where she was. Luke watched as his dad fumbled with the buckle on his belt.)

D: What did I tell you about playing basketball? (Luke swallowed hard now realizing what had his dad on his latest rempage. He saw his dad raise his hand again and Luke closed his eyes expecting to feel more pain but nothing came.) ANSWER ME! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

L: (Luke answered just loud enough for Jessie to hear it.) You said I couldn't. (Luke opened his eyes and saw his dad ripping the leather belt out of the loops of his jeans.)

Dad: So if I told you that then why did I get a call at work today from your coach asking me if I could work at one of your ball games then? (Luke did not have anything to say. He was busted big time. He knew his dad had told him that he could not play and that he would be dead if he got caught but to him he had to take the chance. Luke thought that he got away with it. He forged his dad's signature and even got his physical from the doctor without him finding out.) Did you disobey me?

L: But dad I am the best player on the team.

D: Not anymore you aren't. Your coach is aware that you are done. Did you disobey me?

L: Yes.

Dad: YES WHAT?

L: Yes sir. (Luke was watching his dad's hand as he doubled the belt. Still Jessie could not make out what Luke's dad was doing but she heard her friend make a sound that almost resembled a whimper. What more could he do to him then he already had?) Dad please don't.

D: Turn around.

L: (Lucas was trying not to cry.) Please...

D: TURN AROUND AND GRAB YOUR ANKLES!

L: (Lucas jumped at how loud his father had yelled. From experience he knew that it would only get worse if he did not do what he was told. He turned around and glanced at the closet door noticing that it was open a little before he bent over. He did not have much time to think before his dad landed the first 3 licks across his butt. Lucas held position until his dad missed his target and the leather caught Luke's thighs just under his basketball shorts causing him to scream out and fall to his knees. (Jessie just starred in shock at what was taking place. She still could not see Luke's dad but she had Luke in full view and she saw the belt hit him everytime. She did not know how much more she could take.) OOOWWW!

D: GET UP! GET YOUR ASS UP!

L: I can't.

D: (He brought the belt down again as Lucas was laying on the floor. This time he caught the bare skin on his back just above the waistband of his shorts where his shirt had ridden up a little. This time Lucas let out a blood curdling scream.) YOU BETTER GET UP OR THERE WILL BE MORE OF THOSE! (Lucas was sobbing but he got himself up and got back into position allowing his father to continue the beating. The only thing that Lucas had to be thankful for was that he at least hit his target each time. Lucas did his best not to fall over again just wanting the nightmare to end. Jessie had tears streaming down her face and her hands were covering her ears trying to block out the pain-filled cried of her friend everytime that belt came into contact with his backside. Jessie lost count sometime after 15 and the only thing that she could focus on was the begging and pleading that Lucas was doing when he asked his father to stop. Finally the cracking of the belt stopped and Jessie opened her eyes seeing the belt hit the floor. She heard Lucas crying.) Get up and turn around. (He did and Lucas left Jessie's line of vision. Luke's father had him by the shirt and was holding him just inches from his face. Lucas could smell the alcohol on his breath.) You will obey me Lucas or what I just gave you will feel like nothing compared to what you will get. Don't let me catch you with a basketball in your hands again. (Luke's dad released him and left slamming the door behind him. Jessie waited a few minutes hoping that Lucas would give her the okay to come out. Finally she got worried when she did not hear anything and she worked up the courage to get out of the closet. She found Lucas propped up against his door hugging his knees to his chest. He was hiding his face but she could see his shoulders shaking and she heard him quietly crying. She sat next to him and reached out and touched his arm and he jumped.)

J: Lucas it's me. (He started crying louder.) Lucas are you okay? (He did not say anything.) Please Lucas look at me. (Luke finally moved to lift his head and Jessie gasped and started to cry.) Lucas you are bleeding. (She touched the corner of his lip where his dad had hit him the first time. He gently pushed her hand away.)

L: I'm okay Jessie. (He tried to get himself under control because he saw how scared his friend was. He was use to his dad like this but he could understand how terrified she must be. He touched the cut with his tongue and tasted the blood. Even though he could not see it he knew that it was not that serious. At least he would be able to go to school the next day without fear of a teacher asking what happened. His dad usually tried to stay away from hitting Luke's face. There were a few times that Luke had to stay home from school to let a cut heal up but for the most part the marks were easily hidden from view.)

J: You are not okay. Come on let's go talk to my mom . (She started to pull him up but he shook her off.)

L: No Jessie you can't tell anyone!

J: But my mom will know what to do. We can call the cops or something and they can throw your dad in jail.

L: Great, and then what?

J: I don't know but you can't stay here. He is really going to hurt you Lucas.

L: But if I tell anyone they are going to take me away. I had it coming anyway. I should have listened to him.

J: (Jessie was now crying harder then Lucas.) I don't listen to my mom all the time either Lucas but she has never done anything like this to me.

L: (Sarcasstic.) Well lucky you! (He saw the hurt look on her face.) I'm sorry. You are my best friend and if they take me away from here I may never see you again. That would be worse then anything that my dad could ever do to me. Promise me that you will not say anything to anyone.

J: Luke...

L: (Crying.) Please Jessie!

J: (Hugging him and seeing how desperate he was.) Okay.

Present day

(Luke shot the ball again but he had been a little shook by the memory and missed the rim completely. Jessie had never told anyone about that day. She kept her promise to him. She never witnessed another beating that Lucas recieved but she grew to learn the signs. Jessie tried to be the best friend she knew how to be. Most of the time he never wanted to talk about it and she was his shoulder that he could cry on. On the rare occassion that he needed to vent she quietly listened to him talk. In many ways she was the only thing that kept Lucas going.)

(Luke saw Matt playing in a mud puddle that was left from a late winter snowfall. He kept poking sticks in until they wer edeep enough to stand on end. Luke cautiously approached him and sat down next to him.)

L: Where did Kyle go?

Matt: Inside. Someone needed to talk to him about starting school tomorrow.

L: Do you want some help? (Matt just kept playing and did not answer his brother.) Come on you have to talk to me.

M: I don't hafta.

L: It would be nice if you did.

M: (Never looking up.) You let them take me last night.

L: Matt I'm sorry...

M: I tried to hang onto you but you pulled my hands off of you.

L: (He took a deep breath and sometimes wished the kid was not so smart.) I had to.

M: (He still never looked up.) You promised me that if I never told anyone about daddy that no one would take me away from you.

L: I know Matt.

M: You lied to me. I never told anyone Lucas and they took me.

L: It was different last night Matt. It was just for bedtime.

M: But I was scared that I would never see you again. (Luke saw a tear fall from the little boy's cheek and land in the water causing a ripple.)

L: Matt do you trust me? (Luke got nothing.) Matty? (Luke grabbed his hand to get his attention and the five year-old never looked up but he got very still.) You trust me don't you? (He shook his head yes.) I will never let anyone take you from me forever. But until I figure out what is going to happen I just need you to keep trusting me and try to do what the counselors are asking. Okay? (Matt reluctantly shook his head again. Luke let his hand go and his brother went back to work on his creation.) Whatta ya makin?

M: A tee pee.

L: Can I help?

M: Do you know how to make one? (Matt wiped the tears from his eyes and for the first time made eye contact with Lucas.)

L: I think I can figure it out. (He picked up some mud and spread it over the sticks.) How's that?

M: More mudd.

L: You mean like this? (He picked up a handful and wiped it on the little boy's face. Luke watched the shocked look on the five year-old change to a big grin. Matty picked up some mud and threw it right at his brother and hit him in the face. Luke smiled and wiped the mud away from his eyes.) No more basketball for you kid. With an arm like that it's baseball all the way. (Matt started to giggle and for a second Luke forgot all about his problems and just took in his contagious laugh until he was hit in the chest with another mud ball.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Michael could not help smiling at the scene of the two brothers out his office window. He shook his head and wondered if Luke would want a job at the shelter when he got out of high school. He dealt with Matt better then most of his counselors with degrees dealt with the kids there. In fact he seemed to do better with the little boy then most parents would. Michael had been at that shelter for years and he had seen more kids come in and out then he even wanted to think about. Once in a while there would be a one that he could not help feeling something special for and Lucas was one of them . Usually he could talk to a kid and within a short conversation he could tell how they were going to do being in the "system". Lucas he knew would make it. There was just a will to survive that most kids just did not have. He wondered what his story was. He had a feeling that there was more to him then what the file showed in front of him. He lost his parents just two days earlier and he never even mentioned them. The closest he had seen the kid to tears was when he was told that he had to stay in his room for fighting and that he would have limited contact with his brother. He opened the records that were sent over from the school. There was something about Lucas that he could not place his finger on and he felt like he was missing something. The only thing that stuck out as he scanned the papers was that his grades steadily dropped starting about four years ago. Michael sat back in his chair and looked back out at the kids on the playground and could not help but feel that Lucas and Matt were just not a normal set of kids that just lost their parents. Michael said a silent prayer to himself that when Luke's birth parents showed up that everything went okay but he had to admit to himself that he was a little worried. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned to find a group of people standing at his doorway.)

Stacey (social worker): Michael, this is Karen and Dan Scott. They are here to see their son.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Lucas had found a towel by the door and had cleaned him and his brother up enough to go into the building without making too much of a mess after their mud fight outside.)

Matt: (Holding onto his brother's hand as they made their way back to the main floor.) Do you think that we will be in trouble?

L: (Smiling.) No Matt. It's just a little dirt. Nothing that a quick shower won't take care of. (He stopped and then bent down to get on Matt's eye level.) You remember that I can't go in the bathroom with you right?

M: Yeah.

L: So while you are in getting cleaned up I am going to try to call Jessie.

M: I want to go with you. I want to talk to Sara.

L: Next time, I promise. I just don't know how long they will let me talk and I want to make sure that she knows where we are. Okay?

M: I guess. Do you think that we will ever see them again?

L: (Wishing that he knew for sure.) Yeah. They are our best friends. Maybe after dinner tonight you can write Sara a letter.

M: (Smiling.) I will draw her a picture of Spiderman too. She loves him.

L: (Standing back up and starting their walk through the halls again. The building was a lot louder then earlier because all of the older kids were back from school. Lucas tried to push that out of his mind because he knew that meant he had to go back to his room to finish off the rest of his punishment and that Matt could not be with him. He just about ran into a counselor as they went around a corner.)

Counselor: (He could not help but smile at the two mud covered kids in front of him.) What in the world happened to you two?

M: (Pointing to his brother.) He started it.

L: I can't believe that you are going to blame this all on me.

M: You did start it Lucas.

L: Fine. (Looking back at the counselor.) Can you help him take a shower?

Counselor: Sure. (Holding his hand out to the dark-haired child.)

M: (Taking the man's hand and looking back at Lucas as he left with him.) Do I hafta wash may hair again? I just did it last night.

L: YES! Come to Michael's office when you are done. I will be in there.

M: Okay.

(Luke turned in the opposite direction and headed for his destination. The door was open so he walked in.)

L: Hey Michael can I use the phone? (Luke stopped as soon as he realized that there was an office full of people. He turned a little red and started to back out.) Sorry I didn't know...

Karen: (Interrupting the teen.) Oh my God. Lucas!


	11. We Are Your Parents

Karen: Oh my God! Lucas!

Luke stopped backing out of the office and noticed that all the eyes in the room were on him. Stacey, the social worker from the other night, was standing against the wall behind the desk and Michael was sitting in his chair. Those were the only familiar faces in the room and yet neither of them were the ones that said his name. Lucas looked at the two strangers sitting the worn out, mismatched chairs. The man had been looking at him until Luke met his eyes. Lucas watched as he turned to look at the brunette sitting next to him.

Dan reached out and rested his hand on Karen's shaking knee. Karen had taken over an hour at the hotel deciding what she should wear. In Dan's opinion she could have worn a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and still looked like the perfect PTA mom but she did not seem to see it that way. After five clothing changes and a threat from Dan that he was going to leave without her she settled on a tan pants suit. Dan knew at that moment the last thing that was on his wife's mind was what she had on. She was in the same room with her son. Her first born.

Karen stood up and walked toward the mud splattered teen standing in the door of the office. She could not help starring into those ice-blue eyes. No introduction was necessary. Karen knew that he was her son and she was struggling to balance her emotions. She had dreamed many times of a day when Luke would knock on their front door saying that he understood why they gave him up for adoption but needed to meet his birth parents. Karen watched all the movies on Lifetime and hoped that maybe they would have an adult relationship where they could be friends and maybe meet his girlfriend or wife and eventually hold his children. Karen knew that giving Lucas up was the right thing to do at the time for everyone but once they had the twins and Nate and were settled into their jobs and life Karen could not help feeling that something was missing. Someone was missing. But not anymore. There her baby stood. Those beautiful eyes. Her seventeen year-old son. Her son that was a complete stranger to her. Sadness was now taking over. She was remembering how much she had missed. Her focus moved from his eyes to the half embarassed smile that he had on his face. He had perfect teeth. TEETH! She had missed him loose all his baby teeth and putting money under his pillow. The tears were building up, her stomach was turning and her knees were weak. She wanted to grab him and hug him more then anything. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and that she was sorry but all she could do was stand there and stare. The seventeen year-old was starring right back at her with a definite look of confussion on his face. Karen had to touch him. Slowly and gently she touched his cheek and surprisingly he didn't back away but she still felt the need to explain.)

Karen: You had some mud...

L: (Luke was a little surprised by the woman's touch. Not so much that she was touching him but how gentle and soft it was. It was a foreign feeling to Lucas considering he had never been touched like that by his mother. He waited until she took her hand away and then quickly rubbed the spot where her hand had just been.) Umm...Thanks. (He realized what a sight he must be. Him and Matt had not let the mud fight get out of hand but his little brother had managed to hit him pretty good with a few mud balls and he could not imagine the thoughts that were probably going through the minds of the adults in the room considering his partner in crime was no where to be found and could not be blamed for Luke's dirt covered clothing. Luke felt terrible because the people sitting there were probably the relatives that Michael had told him were coming. He was mentally kicking himself for most likely making a bad first impression with the pair. Luke had decided right after Michael told him of his distant relatives that he was going to do his best to convince them to take him and Matt in. Strangers or not at least being with them would be better then the shelter and things could not be any worse then house that they come from.)

Dan watched the interraction between his wife and son. Right before Lucas came bursting into the office Karen and him were looking for a little advice at the best way to approach Lucas with the news that they were his parents. Unfortunately for all involved Michael never got the chance to give them any words of wisdom before the dirty teen entered. Dan realized that the yearly pictures that he had of Lucas never did justice to the obvious family characteristics Lucas had in common with his wife, his siblings and even himself. Dan was sort of relieved to see that Lucas shared blonde hair with Chris. Dan always teased Karen that maybe Chris was the mailman's child since everyone else had dark hair. His mouth and perfect teeth were traits that he got from his mother and shared with his sister. Dan and Nathan had spent many hours in the dentist and orthodontist chair getting their teeth filled and straightened. They could look at a piece of candy and get a cavity. On the other hand Kaylee and Karen could literally eat spoons of sugar and never have a problem. But those eyes definitely were Dan's and he could tell that Karen had seen the resemblance too. It was the feature that Karen always told Dan first made her notice him and it was the first thing she pointed out when she held her newborn seventeen years ago. Dan saw it then too no matter how much he tried to avoid or deny it. It's not like seeing part of yourself in a baby that you were about to give up made the task any easier. Dan could see that his wife was struggling and he finally got up and joined her. He watched as Karen cautiously wiped the mud off of Luke's face. Only a mother could touch her son in such a way. When Lucas spoke that was the thing that stuck Dan the most. "Umm...Thanks" played over and over in Dan's head like a broken record. All those years that Dan went to see Lucas from a distance on his birthday he would think about how a conversation would play out between them if he ever got the chance to talk to him. He had thought about what he would sound like and it was NOTHING like he had imagined. His voice was mcuh deeper and older. Dan realized that Lucas was almost an adult but the conversation he has with Lucas in his mind was obviously with a younger version of the kid that stood in front of him. Dan figured that he was in denial and as the years went by he didn't want that little boy to grow up. Dan fought hard to hold in the tears even though he was facing the reality that he had missed his son's entire childhood.

Luke continued looking at the couple in front of him but as the seconds ticked by he was feeling more uncomfortable by the continued silence. He saw the woman blinking quickly several times and Lucas could tell that she was ready to cry and he did not know why He broke eye contact and looked down noticing the mud on his shirt. It was starting to dry and desperate to avoid the tension he scratched the spot intently watching a chunk flack off and fall to the ground.

Michael: (He was not sure how to approach this situation. He had been in this line of work for years and this was a new one. Michael had reunited many children with their parents after they were removed from the home for one reason or another. Those situations were totally different then the one that faced him now. In all those cases the people involved had a history together and they were not complete strangers meeting for the first time. The situation that he had in front of him involved a secret being revealed for the first time. A secret that was going to change these people's lives forever.) Hey Lucas I was just going to send someone out to find you. When I made you clean the playground I guess you took me seriously and really threw yourself into your work.

Lucas: I did get it cleaned up and then me and Matt sort of...well...(Lucas was nervous because at the mention by Michael that he was sending someone to find him meant that these people were here to see him. What if these people found out that he was fighting and decided that he was a trouble maker and didn't want to bother with him. He felt the need to explain.) Matt was sad...he's five...we sort of had a mud fight.

Michael: (Seeing the obvious nervousness because of his rambling.) Where is your brother?

L: Cleaning up.

M: Good that will give us a few minutes to talk. (He was still standing in the doorway.) Come in and shut the door. (Michael watched as Luke did what he was told.) Why doesn't everyone sit down. (Stacey stayed standing for lack of a place to sit but Karen and Dan went back to their original seats. There was a single seat left near the door. Luke did not have more then a few steps to take to reach it and he sat down too. Again awkward silence filled the room. Michael pulled a box of kleenex from the drawer and offered one to Karen and she accepted it and wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face. Luke just could not figure out what she was so upset about. Lucas was starting to feel sorry for her because he always hated to see anyone cry. Luke took a quick glance at the social worker and saw her brush away a tear. This actually started to worry Lucas and he was starting to panic. If these people were really his relatives they might be upset because of the deaths of his parents but Stacey should not be crying for that reason. What if these people were his relatives but they were here just to adopt his little brother. His curiosity and fear took over.)

Lucas: Michael what is going on? (Lucas got up when he remembered that Matt was not actually with him at that momnet. What if they were already taking him? He knew that somewhere inside he was probably overreacting but he was not willing to take any chances. Women sometimes cried often but they usually had a good reason for it. Lucas reached for the door handle.) I need to find Matt.

Michael: Luke wait!

L: But he will get scared if I'm...

M: He's okay Lucas. You said yourself that he is getting cleaned up.

L: (He pointed to the couple in the chair and let his nervousness show.) Are they here to take my brother?

(Lucas started to get a sick feeling. What if Michael said "yes". What was he suppose to do? He could fight it for a while but in the end he really had no control over it. He could just let him go with them too and get him out of the shelter and let him have a home but what would he do with out his little brother?)

M: Lucas sit down. No one is here to take Matt away from you.

L: How do I know that you are telling me the truth?

Social Worker: Lucas I promise you that no one is here to seperate you from Matt.

L: Then why are you cryng? (Looking at Mike.) Why are you acting weird? I am not stupid I can tell something is going on. Who are these people? Why are they here?

M: Luke, these are the people that I was telling you about earlier.

L: (This calmed him down a little and he took his hand from the door knob. Lucas looked at the couple.) Michael said that you are relatives, but I don't know you. Are you related to me on my mom or dad's side?

M: (Michael saw that Karen and Dan froze. They were looking at each other hoping to find the right words but nothing came.) Luke will you sit back down please? (Luke did and waited expectantly for an answer to his question.) Lucas this is Karen and Dan Scott. (Karen and Dan both turned in their chairs so they were facing their son.) They are not exactly related to your parents.

L: But you said they were my relatives.

Michael: They are your relatives Lucas. (Lucas looked at him confused and curious and Michael knew that there really was no "good" way to say what he had to say so it was just time to tell him.) Lucas they are not related to your parents because they ARE your parents.

L: (Luke was actually waiting for someone in the room to start laughing or say that they were just joking. Anything that would help make sense of what he was just told. But instead the entire room grew completely silent and all eyes were on him obviously waiting for him to react. He first looked at the strange couple who were starring straight at him. The woman was now in a state of silent sobbing. Her shoulders were starting to shake and the tears were falling continuously. The man looked almost helpless. Lucas could tell that he was trying to say something but he could not find the words. Lucas turned his attention to the social worker and was able to speak.) I don't know who these people are or what they told you, but you were there Stacey. You were at my house. My parents were killed in that fire.

Stacey: Your adoptive parents were killed that night Lucas. These people are your birth parents.

L: (Again all eyes were on him waiting for his reaction. This time however it did not take him quite as long to find his voice but his words were shakey.) My birth parents? As in you think that I was adopted?

Michael: So you did not have any idea?

L: (Lucas hesitated not wanting to face any of this at that moment. A few more seconds of complete denial would be okay.) Of course I didn't have any idea because it is not true! (He looked at Karen and Dan and then back at Michael.) I don't know who these psychotic people are but there are not my parents.

Stacey: Lucas we have checked them out. They are legitimate. They really are your birth parents.

L: (He stood up and felt like the room was closing in on him. He raised his voice a little and addressed Michael and Stacey.) For two days you guys have told me how I am suppose to trust you but the first people that walk in the door and claim that they are my parents you are ready to ship me off with them. Don't you think that I would know if I was adopted or not? They are probably some kind of perverted child molesters that forged the documents.

Michael: Lucas we have thouroughly checked them out. Obviously your adopted parents chose not to tell you that you were adopted so I am sure that this is some shocking news.

L: (He pointed to the couple.) They are liars. You expect me to believe that after 17 years they just so happen to show up two days after my parents are killed? Don't you think that this situation raises a few red flags?

Michael: At first it did.

Dan: (Finally Dan was able to talk. He spoke for the first time but he was not sure that there was going to be anything that he could say that would convince the upset teen that they were his parents.) We gave you up a long time ago Lucas but we never lost track of you. We came as soon as we heard about the fire.

Michael: (He watched as Lucas looked at Dan as if he had grown two heads right in front of his eyes.) Lucas I know that this is a lot to take in but when it comes right down to it this is the best case scenario.

Lucas: Best case scenario?

Stacey: Dan and Karen are here to take you home.

Lucas: (His eyes grew wide and that last statement was enough to put him over the edge. He opened the door.) Thanks, but no thanks. (He turned and walked out the door. Dan and Karen both got up to go after him but stopped when Michael placed his hands on their shoulders.)

Michael: Let me talk to him first. (The couple both shook their heads and backed up to let him through. Michael knew kids well enough to have a pretty good idea where he would find Lucas. He headed to his room and watched as he started throwing what few personal items that he had into his beaten up backpack.)

Lucas...

Lucas: (Zipping up the bag.) Youu have been really nice but I have to go.

Michael: Can I assume that you are not planning on going with your parents?

L: My parents are dead.

M: Lucas they are your birth parents. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but the facts remain the same.

L: (Raising his voice.) The only fact I know Michael is that the parents that I have known all my life are dead! (He pushed past Michael.) I have to find my brother.

M: (He grabbed Luke's arm to slow him down.) Luke you need to hold on for a second and...

L: (Yelling.) GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!

(Luke had stopped walking and yelling as soon as he saw all the people gathered in the hallway. School must have gotten out and all the older kids were back at the shelter. Everyone had stopped all conversation when they heard him yell and they turned to see what was going on. Lucas saw the strange woman standing in the hall too with her husband's arm around her. Attention quickly moved from Lucas and Michael to the dark-haired five year-old that had emerged from the bathroom and also witnessed the scene between his brother and Michael. Matthew ran at the counselor yelling at the top of his lungs and pushing him when he reached the adult.)

M: DON"T HURT MY BROTHER!

Michael: (He gently grabbed the pushing arms of the child.) I am not hurting him Matt. (He looked to Lucas for help.)

L: (He tried to calm down for the sake of his little brother. He put his bag on the floor and picked up Matt.) Hey buddy calm down. He's not hurting me.

Matt: (Looking into Luke's eyes.) But then why are you crying?

L: (Quickly wiping the tears away that he was unaware had even fallen.) I'm fine Matty.

M: (He noticed the bag that Lucas had dropped on the floor and tightly wrapped his arms around Luke's neck.) Are you leaving me? (His voice shook and Lucas could feel his neck getting wet from the child's tears.)

L: No Matt! I'm not leaving you. (He pulled Matt back and looked at his feet.) Where are your shoes?

M: Are we leaving?

L: Yeah. Where are they?

M: In my room.

L: Let's go get them. Lucas tried to ignore all the people still starring at him. He put the child down but still held onto his hand and grabbed his backpack with the other. They made their way down the hall and the spectators parted easily letting then through as Michael followed a few steps behind. He turned to a couple of counselors who were standing on the sidelines.)

M: (Quietly.) Tony will you get everyone to the cafeteria and get them going on study hour and a snack?

Tony: Sure.

Micahel: Jeff, see if Stacey and the Scotts want something to drink and show them back into my office. (Tony took off and started gathering the students and Jeff headed towards the guests that were standing in the hall.) Sam come with me I might need your assistance. They both followed the path that Lucas and Matt took a minute earlier and when they entered the room Lucas had one shoe already on his brother and was working on the second. Neither of the counselors said anything and just watched as Luke tied the last shoestring, helped Matt off the bed and then threw a few more things into his backpack. When he was satisfied he took Matt's hand again and started for the door but stopped when Sam and Michael didn't move out of their way.)

L: Excuse us.

Michael: Sam will you take Matt to the hall for a second?

L: NO!

M: (Quietly.) Luke we need to have a serious talk and there is no reson to u-p-s-e-t your brother. (Michael spelled out the word so that they would not alarm the child anymore then he already was.) They will wait right out in the hall.

L: (Reluctantly letting go of the child's hand.) Matt go and wait in the hall.

Matt: I don't want to...

L: (Interrupting.) It's okay. I'll be right out.

(Matt followed the counselor out and Sam pulled the door shut behind them.)

Michael: What are you doing Lucas?

L: Leaving.

Michael: Where are you going to go?

L: We'll figure it out.

M: Even if there was the slightest chance that I could let you leave there is no way that I could let you take Matt.

L: He is my brother.

M: Yeah and he is five. You would not get six blocks before I had the police bringing you both back here. Lucas I was wrong. I should have told you about the Scotts before they got here.

L: It would not have made a difference. My parents are dead.

M: (Michael never made a move from the doorway in case the teen decided to bolt.) Lucas your reaction to this information is understandable. What I just told you in my office changed the way you think about your life to this point. You wanna tell me how you are feeling?

L: (Luke folded his arms over his chest.) You want to know how I am feeling? I FEEL like you are all crazy. You tell me that my whole life has been a lie and then just expect me to leave with those people?

M: (Michael was a little relieved that at least he was talking and not completely clamming up.) Your parents never gave you any indication that you were adopted?

L: (He sat down on the bed but held tight to the backpack prepared to take off the minute he got the chance. He was geting a headache because of everything that had taken place. He started to rub his temples.) Once I heard them fighting. It was after mom told my dad that she was pregnant with Matt. He asked her something about "not understanding how this could have happened." and "I thought you couldn't have kids". I thought about it at first and then just figured that something happened when she had me that made it impossible for her to have anymore kids AFTER me. (Luke was not totally being honest. It is not that he did not hear his dad say that but his dad had also made comments to him during some of his beatings that made him wonder. He would say things like "you should be grateful that someone wanted you." and "you should appreciate the life you have considering it could be a whole lot worse". As a kid Lucas would think about it and considering the life he had there were times that he wished that he had been adopted but it was only a thought he had for a few minutes as the pain of the punishment his father had delivered deminished.) They don't even look like me.

M: I see the similarities Lucas. Luke I was hoping for the best ending here.

L: And what would that be?

M: That you leave with them, are happy and have a great life.

L: That is quite the fantasy.

M: Yeah. I also expected the worst. You don't have to go with them.

L: I don't?

M: Nope. There is an emergency placement hearing in an hour. You just need to tell the judge you don't want to go. I talked to the Scotts earlier a little and they will not force you to do anything. They really want you to go with them but they understand that this was not going to be easy for you. In the end the judge will probably keep you in the system if that is what you want.

L: Will I stay here?

M: I am not sure. If they can find a foster home for you, that would be best but since you are seventeen that is not likely. Plus there is Matt to think about.

L: What about him?

M: I can tell you for sure that he will not be staying here long. We are not use to having a child so young. They will try to place him in a home as soon as they can. In a perfect world you two would stay together but I am not going to lie to you, it is a very slim chance that will happen.

L: (He was getting tears in his eyes.) So you are telling me to leave Matt while I can because that is the only way that I am going to get out of here?

Michael: Leave Matt? (It just dawned on him that Lucas bolted from the room before they discussed his little brother.) No Lucas! The Scotts know about Matt. They want to take BOTH of you. (He thought that he saw Luke's shoulders relax a little.) Lucas? (The teen looked at him.) I can't tell you what to do and I don't know the Scotts but I do know how the system works and how you love your brother. Going with the couple is the best way for you two to stay together. (Luke did not say anything.) I know that this is a lot to take in and I don't mean to rush you but it's a half hour drive to the court house in traffic. You have to go soon.

L: If we decide to go with them, how fast will this work?

M: Well a judge will decide today the temporary custody. All the paperwork is there and I assume a home visit is being done today or tomorrow in North Carolina...

L: (Interrupting.) North Carolina?

M: Yes. That is where they live. If the judge okays all this Lucas you will be with Dan and Karen tonight.

L: What happens if it doesn't work out?

M: You won't just get turned over to them and never see or hear from us again. There will be visits from social workers checking to see how it is going. Hopefully it will all work out for you guys and if for some reason it does not then we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Think positive Lucas.

L: That's your advice? Think positive!

M: How about give it a shot? It might turn out great. You and Matt have been through hell the past couple of days and everyone understands that.

L: I have to do it for Matt. He can't stay here much longer and no matter what, the important thing is that we stay together.

M: That is a great way to look at thngs right now Lucas.

L: Can I talk to Matt for a second?

M: (Smiling.) Sure. (He opened the door and let the child in and then walked out to give the brothers some privacy to talk.)

Matt: (He saw Lucas sitting on the bed rubbing his forehead.) You have a headache Lucas?

L: Yeah a little one.

Matt: Should I see if they have any medicine for you?

L: No. I need to talk to you.

Matt: Are we in trouble for the mud fight?

L: (Smiling a little.) Nope. But I need to tell you something and I need you to try really hard to understand. Okay?

Matt: Okay.

L: You remember watching the movie "Annie"?

M: The one about the sun comin' up tomorrow?

L: Yeah.

M: I liked it.

L: Remember you asked why Annie didn't live with her mom and dad and why she went to live with that other guy?

M: That bald man?

L: Yep.

M: I asked if we could have a different mom and dad too. You said "no". (Matt was watching his legs swing back and forth off the side of the bed.) Annie lived with the bald guy because he adopted her and became her new dad.

L: (Smiling because he was always surprised about how smart he really was.) Well yeah I guess. Anyway there is a lady and a man here saying that they are my mom and dad.

M: Lucas you said our mommy and daddy died.

L: I know Matty. This is hard to explain. (He took a deep breath and tried again.) When I came out of my mom's tummy, her and my dad decided that they did not want to take care of me so they gave me away to someone else. (Luke waited as Matt starred at the floor taking in what Lucas had just told him. Lucas knew his little brother very well and was prepared for the twenty questions that were sure to follow.)

M: Why would your mommy and daddy give you away?

L: (He looked at the five year-old who was starring at him with his big brown eyes. Luke could feel the tears starting again.) I don't know Matt.

M: Did they know that your new daddy was a really mean daddy?

L: (He looked at him with alarm.) No Matt and when we talk to them you can't tell them.

M: We are going to talk to them? Are they my real mom and dad too?

L: No.

Matt: So why are they here?

L: Because they want us to go live with them?

M: Are they nice?

L: I don't know kiddo. You know that I would never let anyone hurt you right?

M: (Shaking his head.) Do we hafta go?

L: No. But if we don't Matt we have to stay here. I don't really like it here. Do you?

M: No. Are you scared?

L: Yeah a little.

M: Me too Lucas. (They both looked at the door as it opened.)

Michael: Hey guys, I think there a two people anxious to talk to you.

L: They haven't been in much of a hurry the last seventeen years, I don't think that a few more minutes will hurt.

Michael: (The tone in Luke's voice told him all he needed to know. He was going to go with his new family but it was not going to be an easy ride for anyone and Michael could not help feeling sorry for the kid.) Lucas there is a judge waiting.

L: (He got up, took a deep breath and held his hand out to Matt.) You ready buddy?

M: (Getting up and taking his older brother's hand.) Yep. (They started walking down the hall and Matt stopped and pulled his brother down to his level.)

L: (Bending down.) What is it?

Matt: (Whispering in his ear.) I won't let anyone hurt you either.

L: (Luke touched his forehead to Matt's and smiled knowing at that moment he was doing the right thing. He knew at least this way he was going to be able to stay with him) Thanks.

(Luke got up, trying to calm his nerves and they headed towards Michael who was standing outside his office door. He let the boys go in first and as soon as they entered they came face to face with the social worker and next to her were Luke's biological parents. Everyone stood ackwardly starring at each other until Dan couldn't take it anymore. He knelt down in front of the little boy and held out his hand.)

Dan: You must be Matt.

M: (Shaking his hand.) Yeah.

Dan: I'm Dan. This is Karen. (He pointed to his wife who had calmed down considerably while Luke was gone but was still visibly upset.)

Karen: (Bending over and holding out her hand.) Nice to meet you Matt.

M: (Shaking her hand too.) Did Lucas come out of your tummy?

Ka: (Caught a little off guard, but being a teacher of elementary aged kids she was usually prepared for the unexpected. She smiled.) Yes he did. (She glanced at Lucas who had not changed his ice-cold expression since he returned and the she looked back at the cute little boy in front of her.)

M: Was he ugly?

Karen: (Looking confused.) Why no, Lucas was a beautiful baby.

M: They how come you didn't want him?

(Karen got up and no matter how use to kids she was she was not prepared for that question at least at that second. She stood up and again silence overtook the room. Dan again tried to break it.)

Dan: (Looking straight at his first born.) It was a long time ago and it was never a question of just not wanting him it...

L: (Interrupting) You say that and yet here we stand. (There was so much anger attached to every syllable that he spoke.)

Ka: (She walked up to her son but he refused to look at her.) Luke?

L: LUCAS! Strangers call me Lucas.

Ka: Sorry. Lucas. I want to make you understand.

L: I don't think there is any misunderstanding Karen. My five year-old little brother even gets it . It is pretty simple. You didn't want me so you gave me away.

Ka: (She was crying again.) It wasn't that simple Lucas.

L: Well I want to make it simple for you then. I will go in front of the judge and I will smile and tell him how happy I am to have met my birth parents and tell him we want to live with you, but I want to make it clear that if there was ANY other option to guarantee me staying with my brother I'd take that option in a heartbeat. (He looked at Stacey.) Are you going to court?

S: (She was a little shocked by the way that Lucas had just spoken to Karen and Dan. He had barely said anything up to that point.) Yes I am going.

L: We'll ride with you.

S: (Looking at Karen and Dan who looked too surprised to argue and probably needed a few minutes to themselves to regroup after the first meeting.) Sure. (She looked at her watch.) We should get going. (Stacey addressed Dan and Karen.) You guys can follow us to the court house. Lucas you need to stop in the bathroom and clean off some of the mud. Do you have some clean clothes?

L: Yeah.

S: Okay. Let's go. Thanks Michael. I'll be in touch. (She started to lead the group out and Lucas was the last to leave the room now holding Matt in his arms. He stopped to look at Michael.) Thanks.

M: (Trying to give him an encouraging smile.) You are welcome Lucas. Try to give them a fair chance.

L: Why do they deserve it?

M: Whether they do or not is not my concern You and your brother deserve the chance. They seem like good people.

L: So good that they gave me up 17 years ago.

M: Good enough to come forward when you needed them.

L: I've needed them many times before this Michael. They are our way out of here and that is it. No offense.

M: None taken. Good luke. (He held out his card and Luke took it.) Call me anytime Lucas.

L: Bye.

Micahel: Bye. Bye Matt.

Matt: Bye Michael.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yeah ... finally the long awaited chapter... i hope that it was worth the wait... i will try to update sooner next time and remember to reply!

wendy


	12. The Long Ride

Where we left off...Lucas met his parents for the first time and things did not go smoothly.  
----------------

(Lucas was starring out the window of the car watching the scenery go by and wondering if that would be the last time he would see his hometown. This had been the only place that he had ever lived. His eyelids were starting to get heavy and he had to fight to keep them from closing. He was tired. Actually he had past tired about two years before that. There were only a few times since Matt was two that he could remember sleeping more then three hours in a night. All of the times that he could remember were times that he had managed to go out for a night and get drunk to the point of passing out. Luke ran his hand through his blond hair feeling a chunk of dirt that still remained from his mud fight with his little brother. He was so exhausted that the roots of his hair actually hurt when he touch them. He wondered if that was actually possible. Nights were bad for Lucas. Most were spent doing what little homework that he could fit in, laundry, cleaning the house or just laying awake in bed as his mind raced thinking of everything that he had to do the next day. Luke had learned that if he didn't do the housework then it would never get done and he also knew that he had to keep it looking decent. He never knew when the "wrong" person might show up at their front door and see that there were two kids living in an unfit home and try to do the "right" thing and call social services. Lucas had worked too long and hard to keep him and his little brother together and he was not about to let some stranger blow his secret. Nighttime was the only time that Lucas really had to himself. Matt would be asleep and his parents would be passed out. Lucas had thought that he had everything planned out. He was going to graduate high school, get a job and get enough money to fight his parents for custody of Matty and in a matter of minutes his entire life went up in smoke...literally. For the first time since Lucas had seen what was left of his house he wondered what had started the fire. No one had told him and he had not asked. Luke concluded that it was either a cigarette that fell out of his dad's hand when he blacked out for the night or one of the hundred candles that his mom insisted on burning every night. Lucas had blown out candles and put out cigarettes every night for as long as he could remember. It actually made him wonder how it had not happened sooner. Luke was relieved that they had not been home at the time. He thought about what would have happened if he had been. If given the chance would he have saved his parents? Maybe his mom. Who was he kidding? He would have saved both of them because that was just the kind of person that he was. But the real question was whether they would have saved him? Luke felt a tug at his shirt and he turned and met the eyes of his brother seat belted next to him. Matt pulled on his arm so that he was closer and was able to hear him whisper.)

Matt: Lucas where we goin'? (Lucas shrugged honestly not having any idea what would be happening next.) will you ask? (Lucas shook his head and then turned back to the window but soon the tugging began again.)

L: (He looked back at the five year-old a little more annoyed at him then he should have been. He just wanted to take a shower and lay down for a few minutes. Whispering.) What do you want?

M: (He cupped his hands around his brother's ear to ensure that the two strangers in the front seat did not over-hear.) I hafta go to the bathroom.

L: (Rolling his eyes.) Couldn't you have went before we left the courthouse?

M: No one asked me if I had to go. But I really gotta go bad Lucas.

L: Can you wait?

M: How long?

L: (He watched as the little boy squirmed in his seat. Lucas knew well enough that was a first warning sign that he didn't have long before he would be sitting in a puddle. He leaned up a little to the front seat.) How long before we are going to stop? My brother has to go to the bathroom.

Dan: (Looking in the rear view mirror and seeing the discomfort apparent on the little boy's face.) A few miles. Three at the most. Karen wants to stop at the mall and pick up a few things before we head to the hotel and eat.

Karen: (Turning all the way around in her seat.) Honey do you think that you can hold it for a few more minutes?

M: (He smiled a little at the dark-haired lady. His teacher call him "honey" and he really liked his teacher.) I think so.

Karen: (Turning to Dan.) Why don't you drop me off at the door and I will run him in while you and Lucas park.

(Dan went to say something but was stopped when the teen in the back beat him to it.)

L: I can take him myself. (He saw Dan and Karen give each other a worried look.) You can stand guard outside the door if you think that we are going to take off. (Dan looked at him through the mirror and Karen turned back around.) I heard Stacey warn you about keeping an eye on us.

K: Lucas it's not that we don't trust you...

L: You don't and that is fine because the feeling goes both ways. How long are you going to be shopping? I want to take a shower.

K: Not too long. I just figured that you guys needed a few new clothes.

L: We have some. (He knew that she was right. Everything that they owned was shoved into the two backpacks that were sitting on the floor by their feet and he had very little money. He had only spoken to the couple when he absolutely had to and even then he had not been that friendly and he hated the fact that at least for a little while he needed them.) 

D: You both will need something for the funeral.

L: (He sat there for a few seconds a little stunned at the fact that he had not even thought about the fact that there would be a funeral for his parents. He must be even more tired then he had thought.) I don't want to go.

D: They were your parents Lucas.

L: (Giving a sarcastic laugh.) Really? I thought that is what you are.

D: They raised you.

L: (He wanted to scream at the guy. He wanted to tell him the truth about the couple that died in that fire. He wanted to tell him that the only thing that they had managed to raise was a glass of alcohol and the back of their hand until he was black and blue, but he bit his tongue.) I'm not going.

Ka: Closure is an important part of grief Lucas

L: Well thanks Dr. Phil but I got my closure when I heard one of the fire fighters say that there wasn't much left of the bodies.

(Karen looked at Dan a little concerned about Lucas's refusal to attend the funeral and not liking how he was talking in front of his little brother.)

K: How about we talk about this later?

L: There is nothing left to talk about.

D: Maybe Matt wants to go to the funeral.

M: (Temporarily forgetting that he had to go to the bathroom.) What's a funal?

Ka: A funeral.

M: (Crinkling his nose.) What's that?

K: Well it's a time for you to say good by to your mommy and daddy.

M: But you said that they were dead Lucas.

L: They are.

M: Then how do I say good bye?

L: (Lucas waited for Karen and Dan to say something. He could see that they were uncomfortable and he let them squirm a little before coming to the rescue.) Matty,  
remember when Goldy died?

M: He jumped out of the fish tank and he couldn't breath anymore. I fed him everyday.

L: I know Matt. When we found him we put him in the little box and then went to the park, dug a hole and put him in the ground. You said that you were going to miss him and that he was the best pet that you ever had. That is sort of what a funeral is except it will be at a church and there will be more people there.

M: I don't like church. Mommy yells at me because I don't sit still and daddy spanked me when that kneeler thingy was on my foot and I screamed. (Matt stopped talking when he saw the look on Luke's face that told him that he needed to be quiet. Karen and Dan were in the front seat smiling as they pictured the quietest time in church and then suddeningly having a child scream at the top of his lungs.) Were we at a funeral then Lucas?

L: That was a wedding. One of Dad's friends got married.

(Karen again suddenly realized how very little she knew about her son. Details that she had never thought of.)

K: Lucas are you guys Catholic?

L: (He shrugged.) When we go to church we go to a Catholic church. I had my First Communion and I was suppose to make my Confirmation in April. (Lucas always found it funny that his mom would forget to pay their lunch tickets or sign their report cards but never forgot to enroll them in the weekly religion classes. Lucas never questioned it because it was two hours a week that kept Matt busy and Luke managed to catch some sleep here and there and get a little homework done.)

Ka: Well that is good. We are Catholic too.

L: Was that one of the requirements that you had of the couple that you chose to give me to?

(Dan saw the hurt on his wife's face but also heard the pain Lucas tried to cover up in his voice. He gave her hand a squeeze and was relieved that he was pulling up in front of the mall.)

Da: You run them in and I will park and meet you inside.

(Karen grabbed her purse and opened the door for Matt who was already unbuckled. Karen went to take his hand when he jumped out of the car but Lucas took it first and gave her a glare.)

L: Let's go Matty. (They went to the door and sadly Karen followed.)

------------------------------

Okay people.. i will spare you all the apologies for the delay... i am trying to do better... i have tons written and will be trying to get another update up today ... sorry this was short but there is lots more where this came from .. please reply and thanks for sticking with me... next up ... dan shops with lucas at the mall ... we see what nathan is up to also.  
wendy 


	13. The Mall

Good to see that I still have people that are reading my stories...Thanks for the great replies... and here is another update just because you had to wait so long.  
wendy --------------------------- 

(Karen stood outside the mall bathroom waiting for Lucas and Matt to reappear. She was upset. The car ride was tension filled to say the least. Her and Dan had tried to make small talk with Lucas and he would only respond with a few words and then would turn back and look out the window. If he did have more then a couple of words to say it was always a comment filled with so much anger and hurt because of the news that he was adopted and went seventeen years without having any idea. In Luke's eyes they were the enemy and she wondered if they would ever be able to make him understand the reasons that they gave him up for adoption? Would they be able to tear down that wall? Karen knew that this was going to be hard and now she was understanding why Dan had warned her the last few days not to get her hopes up so high. That had been a hard thing to do because this day really had been something that she had dreamed about. She finally felt whole again. Something that she never thought that she would fell after she gave Lucas up. Unfortunately any happiness that she wanted to feel could not overcome the complete heartache that she felt when she looked at Lucas and saw the betrayal he felt towards her,  
his own mother. How were they going to manage to merge Lucas into their established family? Combine the hurt and anger of all their kids and her and Dan really did have a volcano that was ready to erupt at any moment. Dan had been pretty quiet on the way to the court house too. She assumed that he was feeling a lot of the same things as her. As she busied herself making a list of all the things they had to do before they went back home he starred out at the road consumed with thought. He had let out a lot of his frustrations out in a message that he left Nathan on his cell phone. He made it clear that he could throw the concert tickets away or sell them because he was not leaving the house that weekend and if he wanted to see daylight anytime after that he would have a suitable apology to his mother for hanging up on her earlier that day and it better be by sundown. Karen had not gotten that call yet but knew Nathan would take Dan seriously because he was not one to make idle threats and everyone was aware of that. Karen also knew that Dan was not THAT angry at Nathan but it was an easy reason to relieve stress so he took it. Just as Lucas and Matt had come from the bathroom Dan had appeared at the end of the hallway. Next to just telling his first born that they had given him up for adoption shopping was probably the next least favorite thing he would like to be doing.)

Ka: (Looking at Matt.) Fell better?

M: (Smiling.) A lot! I had to go really bad.

Ka: I'm sorry sweetie. You don't have to be nervous to tell us things like that. You just say whatever is on your mind. (She held out her hand in an attempt to at least break the ice with him. Lucas did not look too happy when Matt took the hand so willingly. He took his other hand and the three went to join Dan. Everyone stood a little awkwardly waiting for what was going to take place next.)

Ka: Lucas I know you want to get going and take a shower and I will assume you don't like to shop anymore than any other male on this planet so how about we split up and meet back in an hour?

L: I am not leaving Matt.

Ka: I thought that you wanted to take a shower?

L: (It's true that he did and the last thing he wanted was to be walking around a shopping mall. He actually looked like an orphan. His hair was a mess and the clothes he was wearing were too big and didn't match. He was never much into caring whether he had on the latest style or name brand but he did try to look decent with what he had.) I can wait. I am not leaving my little brother with a stranger.

Ka: Okay Lucas that is fine but it will take twice as long. You guys are going to have to try some stuff on and we may have to go to several places. (Karen could see the he was not happy at the news and if he wasn't going to really talk to her yet she figured that she could start with Matt and learn a little about Lucas from him. Being a second grade teacher she was pretty confident that she could at least get on HIS good side.) I just figured that we could get this done fast, grab a bite to eat and then go for a swim at the hotel before bed. But you are right Lucas, let's just go as a group, we can skip the pool...

Matt: NO! I want to go swimming. (Letting go of both hands that still had a hold of him.) Please Karen can we go swimming?

(Dan stood back and watched his wife work her magic. She was beautiful and she never ceased to amaze him! He loved her as his wife but the times that he found he loved her even more was when he watched her interact with their children. She was born to be a mother. He saw a sparkle in her eye. Even after the emotionally draining day that they had all just endured it did not matter. Nothing matter more at that moment more then the fact that she had Lucas back. She had never been the same after the day that she gave her baby up. It was tough for him, but a part of her died that day. He just hoped that maybe now that they found Lucas Karen could be completely at peace. He watched as the little boy pleaded with his wife. Karen knew that the mention of the pool at the hotel would have him wrapped around her little finger.)

Ka: Matt we just don't have enough time to do everything. When we went to court today that judge gave me the big job of doing what was best for you. (She bent down and got on his level.) Clean clothes, food and making sure you get rest win out over swimming. Your big brother is right. (She glanced at Lucas and then back at Matt.) We are just getting to know each other and he just doesn't feel right leaving you alone with one of us.

M: (He turned away from Karen and focused on Lucas.) Please Lucas can you just let me go with Karen and get some clothes so we have time to swim? I love swimming. Pretty Please!

L: (Lucas had figured out what Karen had done and he gave her a little glare and then looked at his little brother. Luke had to give Karen credit. She was creative and she knew how to get what she wanted.) Matt I will take you swimming another...

M: Please! Please Lucas!

L: Matt...

M: I will eat all my vegetables for dinner tonight and drink all my milk. Please!

(Dan and Karen looked on as the two kids went back and forth. They were a little surprised that Matt was bargaining with his older brother by saying that he would eat healthy food. They had both been in similar situations with Nate, Kaylee and Chris and they knew that for the most part they always gave in and could tell that Lucas was about to cave.)

L: You will clean your plate?

M: No carrots?

L: Anything that I pick. (He stuck out his hand.) Deal?

M: (Almost looking like he might back out but then stuck his hand out and shook his older brother's larger hand.) Okay.

Ka: Matt why don't you...

L: He'll go with you. I will go with him. (Nodding his head towards Dan.) He was not completely okay with separating from Matt but it definitely could not be any worse then the night before when the counselors made Matt sleep alone. He could still hear him screaming. He also did not feel too bad because he would be with Dan and that way he could keep an eye on him. Karen seemed harmless but Dan he was not sure about. Above all else if Matt was bargaining with vegetables there was not way he was going to take "no" for an answer.)

Ka: That's what I was going to suggest. Okay, meet back here in an hour. (She looked back and forth between her husband and son as they looked at each other. She hoped they would be okay for an hour.) Make sure you get dress clothes. Tie, shoes, socks, shirt and pants. (Looking at Lucas.) Just in case you change your mind about the funeral.)

L: I won't.

Ka: Dan...

Dan: I will take care of it.

Ka: (Holding her hand out to Matt.) You ready?

M: (Taking her hand.) Yep. Bye Lucas.

L: Bye kid. (His stomach tightened as his little brother walked away without a second thought and it got even worse when he realized that he was now alone with Dan.)

Da: (Looking at Lucas.) There is one thing that you need to know about your mo...Karen. If you want to survive in our household, humor her. I know you said that you are not going to the funeral but if we don't come back with what she sent us out for we will both be walking to the hotel. So, we might as well get this over with. (Luke shrugged and followed Dan into the crowd of people. Dan had so much that he wanted to say and so many questions that he wanted to ask but the look on Luke's face told him to back off. Dan was okay with that for the moment because now that the judge gave them temporary custody they had the time. If there was anyone that could get through to Lucas it was Karen. Right now he had to accomplish the task at hand: Shopping. It was bad enough to survive the silence in the car when there were four of them but now the sole responsibility of making conversation was up to him. Karen was shut down everytime she tried to talk in the car. Court went very fast and very smooth. Lucas did just what he said he was going to do. He stood in the front of the judge, looked him in the eye and told him that he was relieved and thankful that he found out about Karen and Dan and that he was happy he had a family to go home to. No sooner had they walked out of the courthouse Lucas made them very aware in no uncertain terms that he said everything to the judge because him and his little brother had not other choice. Dan had to admit the kid deserved an academy award. Dan stopped in front of a store.) Want to try here? (Lucas said nothing but walked in first.)

(Karen had a smile on that covered her entire face. The day had been hard but at that second she was just enjoying some time alone with a cute little boy. After Chris and Kaylee were born Karen and Dan had decided they were done having kids. It had been a mutual decision but now as she walked through the mall she forgot how great it was to watch a child interact in their world. Matt was so innocent just looking around amazed at all the people and the stores. Every once in a while he would look at Karen for a second like he was making some decisions on how he felt about her. Each time he looked she would give him a reassuring smile and give his hand a little squeeze.)

Ka: Where should we go first?

M: I get to pick?

K: Sure. Anywhere. (Of course just as she said that they were standing in front of the toy store. Matt looked at the store and all of the exciting possibilities with wide eyes and excitement and then his eyes went to the store next door with the child sized clothing on display in the window.)

M: (Matt pointed to one of the stores.) Are those the kind of clothes that you wear to a funal?

K: A funeral and yes. (She watched as Matt looked at the toys again and then he pulled on her hand and led her to the clothing store which surprised her. She could tell that it was a hard decision for him but she also knew that they had less then an hour to meet Lucas and Dan and starting in a toy store with a five year-old was not a good idea.) You think that they might have a swimsuit in here that we can get you?

M: (The disappointment was immediately gone.) Maybe one for Lucas too?

Ka: I think that we might be able to find him one too. Maybe when we are all done buying clothes we could go look in that toy store too. (He smiled really big and pulled her into the clothing store)  
----------------------------------

(Luke really hated shopping and he knew that day was not going to be any different especially since they had to find the malls most pushy sales person to top it off. Lucas tried to tell the man his size but he insisted on taking his measurements anyway and that was still not good enough because then Dan insisted that he still try everything on so that Karen would not have them back in the store the next day because something did not fit exactly right. Lucas didn't want to make a scene so he took the items of clothing from the salesman and went into the dressing room. After trying on 3 different outfits the clerk put another item over the door and Lucas put his foot down. He took off what he had on,  
got back into his street clothes and picked up the least uncomfortable of the items and handed them to Dan as he exited the room.)

L: These are fine.

Clerk: Mr. Lucas are you sure? There are a few more...

L: (From the moment that he had walked into the store and went through all the formal introductions this guy had been calling him "mister". Lucas hated it. It was something that you call a teacher or and old man. Not him. He knew that he was trying to be polite but at that moment it was getting on his last nerve and if he heard it again he was going to shove the clothes down his throat.) I'm sure.

Da: (He could tell that Lucas was at the end of his rope. The whole process had taken over 45 minutes already and he was just as ready as Lucas to get out of the little store and away from the too eager salesman.) I think these are a good choice. Now all we need is a pair of shoes, a tie and socks. (He saw Lucas roll his eyes and flop down in the closest chair as the clerk got ready to make more commission. The eye roll made Dan cringe because for a split second he looked just like Chris. The "eye-roll" was one of the things that drove Dan the most crazy about his youngest son and now his oldest did the same. Dan watched as the clerk removed Luke's muddy, old sneaker to reveal a sock that was in even worse shape. Dan had to admit that even though the clerk had been quite annoying he was very professional. Given Luke's appearance it was obvious that he was not accustomed to shopping in a store like that but never once did the clerk show him any disrespect. Dan noticed that Lucas was not being overly helpful with the shoe trying on process but he was not fighting it either.)

Clerk: How are those?

L: Fine. (Looking at Dan.) Can we go?

D: (Nodding.) I think that will do it. (He followed the clerk to the counter as Luke did not make an attempt to get up. Dan grabbed a few packs of underwear in Luke's size and in different styles. The kid really had nothing and Dan had to push away the guilt that was ready to take over. His son was suffering and he could not help thinking that if they would not have put him up for adoption he would not be in pain.)

(Lucas saw the clerk putting all of the stuff into a bag as the receipt seemed to take days to print. When the noise finally stopped on the cash register the clerk announced the total that made Lucas almost fall off the chair.)

Clerk: $528.36.

(Luke watched as the dark-haired man didn't hesitate and showed no surprise and paid with cash. He had just managed to spend more money in one store then him and Matt spend on clothes in a year. This was Luke's first "real" look at who his father was. Was this a show to impress him or was money really not an issue? That thought was completely foreign to Lucas.)

Dan: Lucas? (He held onto the package and garment bag but Lucas seemed to be in his own world.) Lucas?

L: What?

D: We should go meet your mo...(He stopped as the teen's eyes snapped up from his starring position on the floor. This was the second time that Dan had almost referred to Karen as Luke's mom. Of course they both knew that is what she really was but Dan assumed that in light of everything Lucas was not ready for her to be called that.) We should go meet your brother.

(Lucas got up and led the way out of the store relieved that his day as a human barbie doll was over and he was done trying on clothes. He was thinking about what Dan had just said to him or what he had started to say. Lucas had known exactly what he was meaning to say and instead changed mother to brother. Funny thing was that Karen was actually his mother and Matt was not technically his brother)  
---------------------------

(Karen and Matt had so many bags that she had to actually rent a little shopping cart from the information desk at the mall. She followed behind Matt as he did his best to steer the cart even though he could barely see over the handle.)

Ka: Thanks for cooperating and trying on all of those clothes.

M: You're welcome.

Ka: Do you think that Lucas will like what you got? (Matt nodded his head trying to concentrate on not hitting the people walking towards them.) I am sorry that we ran out of time and couldn't make it back to the toy store.

M: That's okay. I really like my Spiderman shirt.

Ka: You are really a good kid you know that?

M: Yeah. But sometimes I am naughty.

Ka: (Laughing a little.) That happens. (She was a little concerned that like his brother he had not talked much about his parents. She wondered if he actually understood what had happened. She thought maybe getting him to talk about them would stir up some type of emotion.)

M: Lucas gets mad at me when I am not having.

Ka: When you are not having? What do you mean?

M: When I am not being good.

K: (Smiling.) Oh. You mean when you are not BEhaving.

M: Yeah that. Lucas makes me stand in a corner sometimes.

K: Oh yeah? How do you feel about that?

M: I hate it. I can't talk and I have to touch my nose on the wall for 10 whole minutes!

Ka: Wow! Lucas sounds like he is tough. But he's a pretty good big brother isn't he?  
(Matt nodded his head in answer to her question. Karen was a little surprised at how involved Lucas was with Matt. Sometimes Nathan felt the need to "take over" with Kaylee if he felt that her and Dan were letting her do too much. It never went over well. It was nice to see two siblings get along as well as Luke and Matt. She was actually thankful for that since there would be enough stress with the rest of the kids.) Matt do you know what it means that your mom and dad died?

M: I can't never talk to them or see them again. They got burned up.

Ka: (Cringing a little at his wording of the accident.) Does that make you really sad?

M: Yeah. But I would be more sadder if Lucas died. He's my best friend.

Ka: He's pretty special.

M: He is really sad too. He was crying afore.

Ka: It's okay to cry when you are sad and when someone dies.

M: He was crying because he does not think that you like him because you gave him away. Are you going to give us away Karen?

Ka: (She wiped away a few tears she was trying to hold back as she could see her husband and son at the end of the hallway.) Never Matt. I promise that you and Lucas are part of our family now and we will never give you away.

M: Kay. Cuz we don't have nowhere to go since our house burnt down.

Ka: (Karen saw that Lucas was keeping his distance from her husband and was leaning over the railing looking down at the first floor. Apparently the ice had not been broken much between them.) Hey Matt what do you say we drop this stuff off with Dan and me,  
you and Luke can head back to the toy store quick?

M: Yeah! (He saw Luke and took off running towards him leaving the cart and Karen behind.)

(When Karen approached her husband he was sitting in a worn, brown leather chair that was put in the middle of the mall for husbands that were somehow drug to the mall to shop with their wives. Karen did notice the bags next to Dan's feet and was thankful that they had at least got something accomplished. As soon as Lucas heard Matt's voice he turned around and gave him a small smile and lifted him into his arms. Karen could see that the little boy was unable to control his excitement and he was talking a mile a minute. She decided to give them a few minutes to catch up and walked over to her husband.. She sat on the arm of the chair and gave him a small kiss.)

Ka: (Quietly.) So how bad was it?

D: Not a lot of conversation. (He points to the numerous bags that were overflowing the cart.) So do I even want to know how much?

Ka: (Smiling.) Do you think that I would tell you the truth?

D: I don't know how you do it.

Ka: What?

D: We barely had enough time to get what we needed in one store and you have sacks from at least four.

Ka: Six actually. Plus I had a five year-old in toe. It's called power shopping and I am not quite done.

D: Karen it is getting late. I'm hungry and the kids have to be too.

K: I know but I promised Matt a toy so he wants Lucas to go with us. You can take the bags to the car and we will meet you there in 20 minutes.

D: You are taking a kid to a toy store and you expect me to buy that you are going to be done in 20 minutes?

Ka: I was just with him for an hour. He has it.

D: Has what?

Ka: Potential to be a power-shopper. (Dan smiled and then they both turned towards the new additions to their family.) Lucas is good with him.

D: Yeah he is.

Ka: He looks tired.

D: Can you blame him? He has been through hell and back the last few days. I am surprised that he can still stand. They have nothing Karen. (Karen did not say anything and just nodded her head in acknowledgment that she understood.) They need so much before we even get them home. Socks, toothbrushes...

Ka: I started a list in the car.

Da: (Smiling.) I saw your list honey. We have to be able to take all of this on the plane with us you know?

Ka: Remind me to add two suitcases to the list.

D: When you go to the toy store see if you can get Lucas to pick out a pair of tennis shoes that he likes. He needs them bad. Size 11.

Ka: So you don't care if we go?

Da: Do I have a choice?

Ka: No.

Da: That is what I thought. I called the funeral director a little bit ago. They have started the arrangements. Some of their friends are involved. I don't want to push Lucas...

Ka: But he needs to go Dan.

Da: They are having a prayer service tomorrow night.

Ka: I'll talk to him again tomorrow and hopefully a night of sleep will help settle him down and he will come around.

Da: I'm going to make plane reservations for Friday morning. I think the sooner we get them home the better.

Ka: Yeah. Tomorrow one of us needs to go pick up their records. (Karen stopped talking when Matt came running over to the cart and started digging through the sacks. He was pulling out shirt after shirt and handing them to Karen.) Honey maybe I can help you find what you are looking for. These are Lucas's shirts. (She met her son's eyes who looked on with question.)

M: I want to show Lucas the Spiderman shirt that I got.

Ka: (Barely hearing what the little boy was saying as she felt the need to explain. She held up the shirt for Lucas to see.) I thought that I would pick these up for you to get you by until we get back to Tree Hill. I'm not sure what you like but Nathan... (Luke raised an eyebrow and Karen and Dan both realized what she had said and it was too late to take it back. Matt had finally found the right sack and was taking out all of the unimportant clothes to get to his prize. He did not even notice that Karen and Dan had walked up to his older brother.)

L: Who's Nathan?

Karen: Lucas we didn't really want to get into this with you in the middle of the mall.

L: Get into what? That you have another kid?

Da: (A little surprised that he was staying so calm about it. He was still not being friendly or anything but he was not any angrier.) Well yeah. We were going to tell you about them back at the hotel.

L: Them? How many are we talking about?

Ka: Three. There is Nathan and a set of twins, Kaylee and Chris. I'm sorry Lucas this is not the setting that we had planned. (Karen wished so much that she could read his mind and understand what he was thinking. Surprisingly he was taking the news much better then she had anticipated.)

L: I'm seventeen. I never really thought much about it since the adoption news was sprun on me a whole three hours ago but I guess since you stayed together it would be normal to have kids. Whatever. I don't care. (Lucas had feelings about the situation but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that he cared. He had tons of other things to ask them about besides this new turn of events. For starters why they would give him up when they obviously had plans of staying together forever. In a way though he was glad that they had other kids. He had been Matt's only source of entertainment for so many years it would be nice to have other little kids for him to play with. Then something occurred to him. What happened if they expected him to take care of these kids? He had done everything for Matt since he was born and he had no intention of doing that again.) I will change diapers but if you expect me to baby-sit I charge by the hour.

(Karen and Dan gave each other a quick look and then looked back at Lucas. Matt was holding up the T-shirt as high as he could to get the blonde's attention and Luke glanced at it but at the same time saw the look that was exchanged. What was he missing?)

Matt: Look at this cool shirt Lucas. Do you like it?

L: (Looking at Matt's beaming face.) It's great Matty!

M: Can we go to the toy store now?

L: I think you got enough. I don't think that you need anything else.

M: But Karen said if I was good we could go. I WAS really good Lucas! I did everything that she said.

L: Just a minute bud. (Looking at his new found parents who seemed to still be in a state of confusion.) Why do you guys keep looking at me like that for?

Ka: It's just that the kids are not in diapers anymore. They don't need a baby-sitter either. (Maybe she should rephrase that as she thought of Nate's latest attitude and the fact that Keith was staying with them.) Well at least not on the level that you are thinking.

L: So they are older? Like Matt's age?

Da: The twins are fourteen.

L: (Sarcastic.) Wow! It didn't take you long to move on from me huh?

Ka: (Karen was now feeling his anger return at full force and realized why he had been so calm.) Lucas it was never like that.

L: Yeah, that is what you keep saying. You said there were three kids. Nathan? How old is he?

Da: Well he is actually my son and Karen's step-son. His mom died when he was younger.

L: How old is he?

Ka: Sixteen.

L: Sixteen? (At first he said it almost too quiet to hear. He was processing the information. Sixteen!) How much of an age difference is there between me and him?

Da: (He saw the change of Luke's expression as he got the news about the rest of his family.) Lucas that does not matter right now...

L: It matters to me! (He was starting to raise his voice and Matty looked at him along with a few of the mall patrons within earshot.) How long after you decided to give me away did it take you to decide to keep the other kid? How much older am I?

Da: Three months.

(Lucas picked up his brother and was trying to control his anger while also trying not to squeeze the child too hard because of it. He was pissed and at that second he just needed to get some air. He suddenly felt closed in and he needed to get away from all the people.) Time to go Matt.

M: GO? No Lucas I have to go to the toy store.

L: Not today. (Looking at Dan and Karen.) Can we get out of here?

Da: (Dan started to pack up the bags and throw them back in the cart feeling a little relief that there was not going to be more of a scene in the mall and that Lucas was staying with them after the news and not bolting. He wanted to try and do damage control and he did not want to do it there. They had drawn enough stares and attention from the strangers that could not help noticing the angry teenager. He started after Lucas and quickly lost hope that only a few people would notice their family fight because now Matt was kicking and screaming.)

M: BUT LUCAS KAREN PROMISED ME!

L: (Lucas was doing his best to hang onto the child but was soon losing the battle when he was unable to avoid the blows coming from Matt's fists and feet. He was throwing an all out fit.) Matt stop it right now. (Lucas was trying to keep his voice down as now he was very aware that all eyes were on him and his brother.)

M: LET ME DOWN LUCAS!

L: We need to go.

M: BUT I WANT MY TOY FIRST!

L: Not today.

M: I AM NOT GOING TO GO WITH YOU!

(Karen and Dan had both approached the two at this point. Dan was having flashbacks of Nathan when he was little throwing similar fits when he did not get what he wanted. When the hitting and the kicking were not working for Matt he just let all life leave his body and he was like a rag doll that made him even more difficult to hold. Karen felt sorry for both of the boys. Lucas was understandably upset and Matt just did not understand.)

L: DAMN IT MATT KNOCK IT OFF!

M: NOOO! (Matt had managed to break Luke's hold on his arms for a second and it was long enough for him to scratch the side of his neck. The two inch long scratch drew blood immediately.)

L: OWW! (He finally gave up and handed his little brother to Karen.) FINE! Take him. (Luke took off towards the nearest exit and Dan knew that he needed to follow.)

Da: I will go try and talk to him and I will bring the car around.

Ka: (Matt was crying really hard but had stopped struggling.) I will take care of Matt and will meet you in the car. (Dan had started leaving before she had even finished what she was saying. He was thankful that for the most part the people that were starring at them had went back to their own lives. Karen sat back on the leather chair and rubbed Matt's back as he buried his head in her shoulder. Like Dan, this had reminded her of when Nate threw one of his famous tantrums when he was little. Karen would never have normally dreamed of giving into that behavior but the child spoke the truth. Karen had promised him a toy and he should not be punished because Lucas was upset.) Matt? (He had finally calmed down and he sat up and looked at her with his tear-streaked face. She cleaned him up with a kleenex from her purse.) You okay?

M: (Nodding his head.) Why was Lucas so mad? Is he leaving me?

Ka: No honey. He's going to wait in the car. How about we go really fast to the toy store and then we will go find them? (Matt agreed and took Karen's hand as they headed to the store.)

(Dan got a kleenex from the glove compartment and handed it to Lucas.)

L: I am not crying.

D: It's for your neck. Matt got you pretty good. (Luke reached up and felt the sting as soon as he touched the scratch and when he looked at his hand it was definitely still bleeding. He took the kleenex and held it on the soar.) You have a right to be mad.

L: Thanks for the permission. So how did it work Dan?

D: How did what work?

L: I mean did you flip a coin to decide what baby to keep because you only wanted to pay child support on one?

D: (He leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes.) It wasn't like that Lucas. Karen and I loved you.

L: Really? You have a funny way of showing it.

D: We wanted you to have a better life then what we thought that we could have given you. We were eighteen. Karen and I were not ready to be parents.

L: Three months later you were? Wow, those must have been some amazing parenting classes.

Dan: I never said that I was ready. It was not just my decision and I supported Nathan's mom when she decided that she wanted to keep him. Lucas I was not even ready to be a parent when Karen got pregnant the second time.

L: But you keep those kids.

Dan: Karen would not have survived that kind of loss again Lucas. She was never the same after she gave you up. The main reason we did it was to give you a better life.

L: A better life huh?

D: You had two great parents right?

L: Well if you are asking me if I would chose them or you right now, then I can tell you they would win in a heartbeat.

D: Then we did the right thing.

(Karen opened up the back passenger door and buckled Matt in, handed him the sack and got in her own door. Matt pulled the toy out of the bag as Dan pulled away from the curb.)

M: Look Lucas, Karen let me get Spiderman AND a bad guy so that you could play too!

L: (Lucas glared at his little brother.) You should have to throw those away after the way that you acted.

M: (He got tears in his eyes again.) But Karen said...

L: I don't care what SHE said. You need to listen to ME! (He pulled the kleenex away from his neck.) Look what you did to me when you were being a brat!

M: (Yelling.) I don't like you.

L: Fine, in that case I don't have to take you swimming.

M: (He had tears running down his cheeks.) You are being mean to me.

Ka: Lucas I did tell him that he could have a toy. I did not think that it would have been fair to back out of that.

L: And you guys are all about being fair. Keep three kids and give one away.

(That was the last thing that was said in the car ride to the hotel. Karen and Dan were relieved that they did not have a long drive and the only sound that was heard the rest of the way were a few sniffles from Matt.)

Up next...Nathan... I promise... this update just got too long... so he will be in the next one...plus the funeral ...and then the long awaited reunion


	14. The First Night Together

(Kaylee came in the back door of her house with her hair was matted to her head and dripping with water. She slammed the door hard enough to almost break the glass but she did not bother to take off her sopping wet shoes. The fourteen year-old stopped at the kitchen sink, filled the biggest glass that she could find with ice cold water and squished her way up the stairs heading in the direction of the pounding music. Without bothering to knock she threw open her oldest brother's door and found him standing just on the other side in just a towel. Nathan looked at her from head to toe, smiled really big and went to comment on her appearance but just as he opened his mouth Kaylee tossed the contents of the glass at him and hit him in the face. The water was so cold that it caught him off guard and it took the teen a second to react.)

Nathan: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? (He walked over to his stereo and turned it down and then grabbed a dirty shirt off the top of it to wipe his face.)

Kaylee: (She walked over to his window and lifted the closed blind.) It's raining outside Nathan.

Nathan: Are you on drugs?

Kaylee: It is not only raining outside my dear brother but it is POURING so hard that on my way home I could barely see in front of my face.

Nathan: Thanks for the freaking weather report you psycho now why did you throw the water on me?

K: Do you remember the conversation that we had before school today?

N: About your loser boyfriend?

K: After that.

N: Umm...my good hair day?

K: BEFORE that! The part where I told you I needed a ride home...

N: ...At 5:30. (He looked at the clock on his nightstand.) Oops. Why didn't you...

K: CALL? (She picked up his cell phone off his bed and held it 2 inches from his face.) I DID! (She looked at the display.) 14 times. It's on vibrate dumbass. I called the home number too. (She picked that phone up and put it to her ear.) Dial tone. Seems to be working.

N: Oops again?

K: That is all that you have to say? Why weren't you answering the phone?

N: Cause I figured that it was Dad calling to yell at me and I didn't feel like listening to it. 

K: (Yelling louder then she had so far.) CALLER ID! HEARD OF IT?

N: Calm down Kay. It was a little water. You are not going to melt. (He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts on hangers and held them up.) Which one?

K: You can not be serious. You get that I am pissed right?

N: Kinda hard to miss that. I said that I was sorry.

K: Ahh... no you didn't.

N: Thought I did. Which shirt?

K: I GIVE UP! (She threw her hands in the air and flopped on his unmade bed. You could tell their mom was gone because there would be no way he would get by without making his bed. Kaylee was a neat freak but her mom was obsessive about it. Another sign that their parents were gone was that Nathan obviously had plans to go out on a school night which was definitely unheard of in the Scott household. Having a teacher for a mother was not easy for Nathan. He could not wait to graduate and never go back to school and he just could not understand how his mom could go there voluntarily everyday.) The blue one. It's a week night Nate.

N: First a weather report and now you are going to go through the calendar with me?

K: Mom would never let you go out tonight.

N: She's not here in case you missed that.

K: You are just asking to get your concert tickets taken away again aren't you? 

N: I sold the tickets an hour ago.

K: Why? That show is all that you have talked about forever.

N: (Nathan picked up his cell and dialed and then held the phone out to his sister.) Listen. (He watched as his sister's eyes got big as she listened to the message.) Nice huh?

K: Wow. I don't think that I have ever heard Dad yell that loud before. So did you call Mom and apologize for hanging up on her? 

N: Yeah. I left her a message at their hotel.

K: Good thinkin'. So you think that going out after Dad just grounded you for the weekend is going to help your cause?

N: First of all it is not the weekend. Second, I figure I might as well have a little fun before he kills me.

K: So who is it tonight?

N: Who's who?

K: You are actually not going to wear some t-shirt or sweatshirt out so that must mean that there is a girl involved.

N: If you must know I'm going to the bar with Tim. If there happens to be a few cute women there...

K: (Shaking her head.) You are such a ...

N: ...Great brother.

K: Yeah. That's exactly what I was gonna say. You are so great that I practically drown on the way home.

N: (Rolling his eyes.) Speaking of that, get off my bed you are getting it wet.

K: (She took off her shoe and then her sock and rung all the water out on his pillow.) OOPS!

N: Seriously get out.

K: Uh uh.

N: Fine. Stay while I get dressed. (He started to take the towel off of his waist.)

K: (Jumping up and covering her eyes.) NATE!

(The door opened and Chris walked in.)

Chris: Keith has pizza downstairs. (He looked at his sister and smiled.) Nice look. Try taking your clothes OFF before you get in the shower next time.

K: Funny!

C: Nathan, what are the chances of you getting me to school by 7:15 tomorrow?

N: I have to be there at 7:00 so if I don't have to wait on your ass you can go then.

K: So I guess I am walking again.

N: (Laughing.) It is not suppose to be raining.

K: I live with a bunch of comedians.

N: Why do you have to go to school so early? Dad's gone. Give training a rest.

K: He has detention.

Ch: How did you find out?

K: Karly told Sara who told...

C: Forget I asked.

N: (Smiling.) That is what I love about you little brother. No matter how much trouble I get myself into I can always count on you to screw up and take the heat off me a little.

C: (Sitting on the bed.) Glad I can help. Dad's cell was on caller ID. Who talked to him?

N: (Sarcastic.) I had the pleasure of talking to Mom earlier.

K: What did she say anyway? Had they met Lucas yet?

N: Don't know. Don't care. But she did say that you two had to clear out the office up here and the spare room down stairs because someone is coming tomorrow to work on the rooms.

C: Why don't you have to do it?

N: Because I am the oldest and I'm going out.

(The door opened and Keith popped his head in.)

Keith: Hey anyone coming down to eat?

Kaylee: Me.

Chris: I am. 

(They both stood up and started for the door but held up when they heard Nathan.)

N: Not me. I am going to grab something on the way to the library. (He gave Chris a death glare when he started to laugh but then covered with a fake cough.)

Ke: (Looking at his nephew and not believing a word he said.) Your mom said no going out on school nights.

N: Unless it is school related. I am meeting my tutor at the library.

Ke: Uh huh. So what time are you coming home?

N: 11ish.

Ke: How about 9 ish.

N: Ten?

Ke: Fine. Make sure that I don't have to come bail you out of jail okay?

N: Deal. (He knew Keith did not buy his story about going to the library but he had also heard all about his teenage years and figured that nothing that he could do would even compare.) 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hotel in Nebraska - First night

(Lucas was restacking the eight pillows on the bed and crawled back under the down comforter. He hit the pillow behind his head a few more times, flipped it over to the other side and then laid back down looking at the ceiling. Lucas sighed realizing that even in the largest, most inviting bed he could not sleep more then a few hours. He patted the covers around him looking for the television remote. He turned the power on and aimlessly channel surfed with the volume off making sure that his "parents" would not hear. Karen had been in to check on him at least five times, all of which Lucas pretended to be asleep. He shut the power back off as he was unsuccessful in finding anything good to watch. It was now almost pitch black in the room and he would have given almost anything to be able to get at least one good nights sleep. He just needed his mind to stop. That had been the problem before his adopted parents died and now it just seems to be worse. He was feeling guilty about the way that he treated Matty. There was no doubt that he had acted like a complete brat at the mall but Lucas knew that most of his anger was not because of that but because of everything that was happening with Dan and Karen. Lucas had not talked to his little brother at all since he had told him that he was not going to take him swimming. The little five year-old probably hated him for it now and Lucas was beating himself up for acting that way. Lucas had been through a lot in the last few days but he needed to remind himself that Matt had been through the same and he was even too young to understand most of what was going on.

The hotel that they were staying in was unbelievable and when they first arrived Matt had looked at Lucas several times waiting for him to comment on it but Lucas was too angry and never said a word. It is not that he did not notice the fifteen floors, the glass elevator or the suite that belonged to them, it was because all that Lucas could manage to focus on was that him and Matt had only stayed in a hotel two times in their lives and they were both places that were so scary that it made you not even want to take a shower. How many times had Karen and Dan taken their other kids to places like this and how many family vacations had he been left out of? 

Lucas felt the emptiness in his stomach at the same time he heard it rumble. It had been a long time since he had eaten anything. Lucas turned on the little light above his bed and then got up and headed to the table in the corner of the room and examined the contents of the plates that were sitting on it. Lucas was thankful for his own bedroom in the suite. When they first walked into the hotel room Dan had told Lucas and Matt that they could have the bedroom because he did not want to disturb their sleep because he knew that him and Karen would be up late. Lucas however was not stupid and knew the real reason was that he wanted to make sure that Lucas and Matt did not take off in the middle of the night. Lucas did not bother to call him on it because he just needed to get away from them for a while. He needed to sort some things out and he needed to calm down. After the mall scene they had went straight to the hotel and the first thing that Lucas did was shower and go to bed. Matt had been staying clear of him and Lucas could not blame him. In the past there were a handful of times that Lucas had lost his temper with his little brother when the stress of his life just got to be too much. It scared Lucas that he could get that mad and it scared him more because it reminded him of his abusive father. Well, the man that he thought was his father. Lucas was again feeling guilty and to top it off he had left Matt alone with Dan and Karen the whole time since they had been back. He had to admit that some of his initial anger came from the fact that Matt had taken to Karen so easily. Luke knew that part of it was that he just wanted the toy but it did not make it any easier to take when he refused to go with him and he just could not help being jealous. 

Luke's stomach growled again as he grabbed a piece of the pizza off the plate. It was hamburger and mushroom, his favorite. Matt must have helped them out when they ordered. The second time that Karen had come to check on him she had brought the tray of food and Matt had followed but never tried to wake him or talk to him. There was a slip of paper on the table and Luke picked it up. It was the receipt for the room service and the total was $73.99. There was no doubt that it was the most expensive food he had eaten. He sat down on the chair and shook his head at the events of the last few days almost feeling that he had to be having a nightmare. He put his feet up on the chair across from him trying to take a breath and relax a little but instead a shiver ran through his body. He did not have a shirt on and they must have turned on the air to the room. He got up and grabbed one of the ten bags that were sitting on the floor and dumped the contents on the bed. He found some new socks. They were "Nike". Nothing but the best when it comes to Karen and Dan he thought as he slipped them on and could not help smiling a little at the fact that they were warm, clean and not worn by anyone previously like the rest of the clothing he had been wearing since he went to the shelter. Lucas grabbed another bag as curiosity had gotten the best of him. It was either freeze or find some clothes. He had found a couple of pair of pajama pants and countless t-shirts. He grabbed one of each and pulled off the tags, not missing the prices that were in bold print on both of them. In a different situation he would have thought that he has won the lottery, instead he felt like crap. On the one hand he felt like his new parents bought him all this stuff so that he would like them or forgive them for giving him up for adoption and on the other hand he felt cheated that obviously if they would not have given him up for adoption he would be accustomed to a whole different lifestyle. Again his thoughts were interrupted by the hunger pains and he grabbed some more food and before he knew it he had finished off the last bite. Lucas glanced at the clock and realized that it had gotten silent in the other room. Lucas opened the door and the only light that he saw was coming from the crack in the bathroom door. It was not that late and he was surprised when he walked in the other room and found Karen and Dan asleep in the bed and Matt covered up and sound asleep on the couch. He gently picked up the little boy and put him on his shoulder. He did not worry about waking him because unlike Lucas he never had any problem sleeping. Matt stirred a little and popped his head up to see what was going on.)

M: Lucas?

L: Shh.

M: (Whispering.) Are we leaving?

L: No. I am going to bring you in bed with me. (Luke felt him relax completely and lay his head back down.) 

M: I ate all my vegetables and drank all my milk. Don't be mad at me anymore.

L: I'm not buddy. Go back to sleep. (Lucas shut the door quietly behind him.)

(Karen breathed a little easier when she opened her eyes realizing that Lucas headed back to his room and not out the hotel door. She had heard him come out of the room but instead of confronting him she wanted to see what he would do. It was the first time since he had gone in the bedroom that he had come out. Karen felt her husband move beside her and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.)

Dan: I knew that you were still awake. (He did not get a response but could tell from the light from the bathroom that her eyes were open.) That was a good sign. For a second I thought that I might be chasing them down the hall in my boxers. (Still she never said anything and Dan rolled to his back and looked at the ceiling.) You're still upset?

Karen: Where were you?

Dan: I told you that I ran to a few more stores and got some more stuff for the kids. You saw all the bags that I came back with.

Karen: You were gone for three hours. You hate shopping so I know that you were not doing that the whole time. (This time it was her that did not get a response.) How many did you have?

D: How many what?

K: I have always been able to smell vodka Dan. When did you start drinking again?

D: This was the first time.

K: And I suppose that you expect me to believe that? Next you will be telling me that you only had one. (She was doing her best to keep her voice down but her anger was starting to put him on the defensive and she could tell he was getting upset too as he propped himself up on one arm and faced her.)

D: (A loud whisper.) I don't see the problem in having a drink to relax.

K: For the average person that might be the case Dan but we both know that you are not the average person we are talking about. Plus, you left me here with a crying five year-  
old and an angry teenager to go have that supposed one drink. One drink has never been enough for you Dan. The problem is that alcohol almost cost us our marriage seven years ago. I can't do it again.

D: (He could hear that she was crying and felt bad. He wrapped his arm around her again.) It really was just one drink. (He was not lying. He had lied about it being the first time but he did not see the point in making her more upset right then and he had every intention of that being the last time.) I needed it to take the edge off Karen. Kare I just felt helpless. You were comforting Matt and I know that he does not trust me at all yet and Lucas is so mad at the world there was nothing I could do to help there either.

K: But having you here would have helped me. Instead you added to my problems because I was worried about you. I needed you.

D: You are right Karen. I'm sorry. No more I promise. (He kissed her when she didn't say anything. At least she seemed to have calmed down a lot. He knew that she was right but he also did not see the harm with one drink. Alcohol almost cost him his family at one point but that was a long time ago and he was a better person now. 


	15. The Funerals

Okay everyone... the very long awaited chapter... Some of you might have to go back and read just to remember what has happened... a little recap... Karen and Dan had given Lucas up years ago... They ended up marrying and having a set of twins...Dan also had Nathan with Deb who died when Nathan was little...Since that point Dan and Karen have raised him and he calls Karen 'Mom'...There was a terrible fire at the home of the people who adopted Lucas and both of his "parents" were killed leaving Lucas and his little brother homeless...Due to the fact that dan had kept track of Lucas since the day they gave him up he knew about the fire... Dan and Karen are now in Nebraska getting ready to take Lucas and Matt (His five year-old brother) back to Tree Hill... Needless to say that nothing has been easy ... Nathan and the twins are angry that Dan and Karen never told them about Lucas... Lucas is upset that he was given up for adoption and Karen and Dan apparently went on with their lives without him...so that brings us up to the day of the adopted parents' funerals...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Keith: Nathan get up! (He had just opened the blinds in his nephew's bedroom and let the morning light shine in hoping that the kid would get annoyed enough to wake up.) NATHAN!

Nathan: (Rolling over and putting the pillow over his head.) Five more minutes mom.

Keith: Nathan you are already late for your first class. GET OUT OF BED!

Nathan: Call me in sick.

Keith: I'm not lying for you.

N: (He took the pillow off his head long enough to give his uncle a pleading look. The sun made his head hurt more and he had to close one eye just to focus.) Believe me, it would not be a lie! Please Uncle Keith?

Ke: Uh uh! I waited up for your ass until 4:00. If I have to go to work on 3 hours of sleep you can suffer through school.

N: (Covering his head back up.) You can't make me go.

(The phone rang.)

N: (Groaning.) Stop the ringing please! Head hurts.

Keith: Hello?...Nope still no luck Karen...(Nathan groaned again at the mention of his mom's name.) Yep. Hold on...(Keith pulled the pillow off his nephew's head and held the phone in front of his face.) Your mom is calling to say good morning.

N: (He squinted enough to find the receiver and then put it to his chest.) How much does she know?

K: (Smiling.) All of it.

N: Traitor.

Keith: Sucks to be you. My advice? (Pointing to the phone.) I would not keep her waiting much longer.

N: (He put the phone to his ear.) Mom...

K: (She never even gave his a chance to try to get out of this one.) Don't you use that sweet, innocent voice with me. School started 30 minutes ago.

N: I know, but I don't think that I can go.

Ka: (She was trying to keep her voice down but at the same time trying to make herself very clear to her step-son that was in another state.) YOU ARE GOING!

N: But my head...

Ka: Nathan I have really tried my hardest to be patient with you but at this moment I don't have a lot of time to deal with this...

N: Missing precious time with Lucas? (It was too early for Nathan to think before he spoke. He was tired and definitely hung over from his night out but the long pause on the other end of the phone line made him feel a little guilty especially since the last phone call between himand Karen ended so badly.)

Ka: Actually I don't have time to deal with this because your dad ran out to get coffee and I am sure he will be back soon and since I think that sixteen is too young for you to die, I haven't told him what you have been up to at home. So my dear son, you have two choices. Either you can get your butt out of that bed and get to school or you can stay in bed and when your dad gets back I can put him on the phone and you can fill him in on everything. I understand that you are not happy with us and that is fine Nathan. You have the right to those feelings, but you are going to have to be unhappy with us while you are at school because you are not going to skip school.

N: It's one day.

Ka: No. Yesterday day was one day. Today would make two. (Knowing her son well enough she decided to beat him to the punch.) Yes Keith told me EVERYTHING including what time you have been getting home and that you have not been sober. Whatever you need to do to make it through this school day I would advise you to do it. (She never heard the teen say anything.) NATHAN?

N: Yeah?

Ka: Did you hear what I said?

N: Yeah.

Ka: Are you out of bed?

N: Umm...

Ka: GET UP OR I WILL GO GET YOUR DAD ON THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW!

N: (He sat up on the edge of the bed trying to keep the room from spinning.) I'm up. I'm up!

Ka: (Calming down.) Good. How is the tutoring going? (She heard him breathing on the other end but that was it.) Nathan? 

N: What? 

Ka: I asked you how the tutoring was going?

N: Fine.

Ka: Really? I hope you are telling me the truth. I don't want you messing this up with Haley. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you in with her. She is the best tutor there.

N: It's fine. I need to take a shower.

Ka: You need to get to school by your next class.

N: That's in like (Looking at the clock.) twenty minutes.

Ka: Then you better get going. Nathan?

N: (He was now up digging through his drawers.) What?

Ka: You better be on your best behavior the rest of this trip. Got it?

N: Yeah.

Ka: Put Keith on the phone.(Nathan handed the phone to his uncle with a glare as he passed by him on the way to the shower.)

Keith: (Putting the phone to his ear.) WOW! I am impressed. You managed to do in two minutes what I have been trying to do the last two days.

Karen: (Laughing.) Threatening to sick Dan on him usually get him to do what I ask.

Keith: How's it going?

Ka: The funeral is today. It will be hard on the boys.

Ke: I can't imagine.

Ka: Did they get the rooms done?

Ke: They are having the beds and the rest of the furniture delivered today. She did a great job.

Ka: I am glad that at least one thing seems to be working out. (She sighed.) We should be home tomorrow Keith. Will you stay that long or has Nathan completely ruined that?

Ke: I don't know Karen.

Ka: I am really sorry...

Keith: (Laughing.) I am kidding Karen. This is nothing compared to what I was like at his age.

Ka: Yes I remember. Can you do me a favor?

Ke: Anything.

Ka: Not share those stories with my children.

Ke: What's it worth to you? (He heard her laugh a little which was nice to hear. Keith could tell by her voice that she was under a lot of stress.) 

Ka: Nathan didn't crawl back in bed did he?

Ke: The shower just turned on.

Ka: That's a start. Dan will be coming back soon so I am going to go. If Nathan causes you any more problems just call and I will let Dan deal with him.

Ke: Will do. Bye.

Ka: Bye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Lucas laid in his hotel bed listening to the theme song for "Spongbob Square Pants" as it played in the other room. Lucas was awake when Matt crawled out of bed an hour before that to go to the other room but he was not quite ready to face the day. Matt told him the night before that he wanted to go to the funeral and that put Lucas in a tough spot. Even though Lucas had made the decision no to go to the funeral he did not want to tell his little brother that he could not go. Karen and Dan were Luke's real parents but the couple that died in that fire were Matt's and he had every right to be able to say good bye to them. Now Lucas had to make a tough decision and now that he had new information about Dan he knew what he would have to do.)

Flashback from the previous night.

(Lucas was sitting on the couch in the main room of the suite pretending to be interested in the baseball game that was on TV. He had managed to avoid any real alone time with Karen and Dan since they had been back at the hotel. He was either pretending to be asleep or in the pool with Matt. He was doing the best that he could to avoid the never ending questions that Karen seemed have for him. It was all great until that point when Matt was so wore out that he fell asleep in the middle of his dinner. The sun was still out so there was no way that he could go to bed yet. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Karen who was sitting at the table going through the stacks of papers that Dan had brought her from his school and his doctors. Lucas felt like his privacy was being invaded and all he could do was sit back and let it happen. Every once in a while she would stop and ask him a question about something that she was unclear of and then she would go back to reading. He hated that this complete stranger had every right to know his most personal information. He wondered what they would say if he just started going through their drawers when he got to the house. She noticed that Karen looked at her watch for about the fifth time in ten minutes and then look to the door. Lucas assumed she was wondering where Dan was. He had left hours before for the prayer service at the funeral home.

Karen: Are you sure that you still don't want to go to the funeral tomorrow Lucas?

L: Yeah. (He continued to stare at the TV.)

Ka: I guess I can stay here with you and Matt can go with Dan then.

L: He's not going either.

Ka: When you were in the shower I asked him again and he said he wanted to go. 

L: You can take him then.

Ka: Dan is capable of taking Matt. He has been the one dealing with the arrangements and I think that he should be there. (She watched as he got up and headed for the door.) Where are you going?

L: (He just needed to get out of the room.) I'm going to get a soda.

Ka: (She picked up her purse and started digging for her wallet. She was not real confident about letting him leave the room on his own but she had little choice at that point. Dan was gone and Matt was asleep on the couch.) It's getting late.

L: It's like 8:00.

K: (She pulled out a few dollar bills and held them out.) Here is some...

L: Paying to like you works with my little brother but not me. I have money. (He grabbed a key card off the table and then walked out without saying anything else.)

(Luke headed towards the pool area the long way trying to stay out of the room as long as possible without going too far away from his little brother. He figured he would check out the rest of the hotel in the process. Luke grabbed a few dollars of what little he had left to his name and headed to the bar. He could have used something a little stronger then Pepsi but decided against that. As he was ordering he noticed a familiar figure off in the far corner and realized quickly that it was Dan and he was on the phone. Luke waited for his drink and then went around the other way without being seen. Why was he sitting down here alone when Karen was obviously waiting for him? There were some fake palm trees that made a wall between Lucas and Dan. It allowed for him not to be seen as he walked by but he could still make out what he was saying on the phone.)

Dan: Karen I am on my way back to the hotel now...I am sorry that it is taking so long...I got hung up with some last minute details for the funeral...I should be back within a half hour...I am sure that he just needed some air...Luke is not a child Karen he will be fine on his own for a little bit...I will see you in a bit...bye.)

(Luke cringed a little when he heard the man call him "Luke" he had told his "new parents" earlier that only friends called him that and apparently Dan Scott did not feel like he needed to listen. Luke could not very well confont him on the issue though since he was eaves dropping. In a different situation what he was doing might be funny but right now he was curious why Dan did not just tell Karen that he was down in the bar area of the hotel. He heard a second voice through the trees.)

Bartender: Mr. Scott can I get you anything else?

Dan: One more. This time make it a double.

Bartender: Sure thing. (He saw Dan reaching for his wallet.) Sir I can just put it on your room bill...

Dan: No! Make sure that you DON'T put this on the room. (There was a pause in the conversation.) Keep the change.

Baretender: Yes sir. Thank you.

(Lucas started to walk away realizing why Dan had lied to Karen. He was hiding his drinking from her. He got a sick feeling in his stomach. He was not thrilled about having to move out of state and play happy family with these people and the other kids but now he was starting to see that he might just be moving from one alcoholic father to another. He was not sure what he would do with this new information. For now he would keep it to himself but his immediate concern was that he would need to go to the funeral the next day because there was no way that he was going to let this man alone with his brother. Lucas headed back to the room almost wishing that he would have never left in the first place.)

Present time

(Lucas continued laying in the bed looking at the ceiling and going through the events of the last few days. He could not say that he was surprised that Dan was hiding things froms his wife. Lucas did not trust him from the first time they had met. What he was a little surprised by was that Karen was keeping secretsfrom Dan. He had overheard the earlier conversation that Karen had with Nathan and she made it pretty clear that she was not going to tell Dan about what Nathan was doing apparently afraid of upseting him. This threw up more red flags for Lucas about his new found father. When Luke's adoptive mom was pregnant with Matt she stopped drinking and she was always doing her best to cover for Luke trying to keep his father from getting upset. Lucas had a pretty bad feeling that his new life was going to be a lot like his old one. The only difference in this situation was that he would be dressed in the latest fashion when he get his lip busted. Until he found out for sure he had to make sure that he never let Matt alone with Dan. There was a knock on the door.)

Lucas: What?

Karen: (She opened the door.) You should probably get up so you can get some breakfast and a shower. We are leaving in an hour. (Luke just nodded his head, never bothering to look at her. He waited until she shut the door and then slowly got up ready to get the day over with.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Nathan and Tim were on their way to their next class.)

Tim: I need a step-mom like yours. (Nathan just raised his eyebrow a little but did not comment. His stomach was still not completely settled and his head felt like it could explode. He had promised God many times on the way to school that if He would make him feel better he would never drink again. Obviously God did not buy his story anymore then Nathan did.) No seriously! I mean she yells at you about skipping school but then she calls the principal and covers for your ass so that you won't get detention. What the hell? (Nathan still did not respond to his friend but he knew that he spoke the truth. Karen was great to him and Nathan could not remember a time that was not the case. In fact there were many times that she sided with him over Chris or Kaylee and they were her flesh and blood. He was worried how that would change now that "the other" kid would be there.) Earth to Nathan?

Nathan: What?

Tim: Tara just walked by and thanked you for last night. She actually "thanked" you. Can you give me a few pointers?

Nathan: NO!

Tim: Come on. Whenever I am with a girl they will never even look at me the next day.

Nathan: When have you been with a girl?

Tim: There have been some.

Nathan: Uh huh. Sure.

Tim: So I take it that you and Peyton are done then?

Nathan: No. Why?

Tim: I just figured that you sleeping with her BEST friend and now her WORST enemy that might put a little damper on the relationship.

Nathan: I never said that I slept with Brooke or Tara. That is just school gossip. 

Tim: Come on...

Nathan: Tim as far as you know I never did anything with anyone and if I find out that you said differently I will beat your ass.

Tim: Fine. So did you?

Nathan: Did I what?

Tim: Sleep with them.

Nathan: GOD TIM, SHUT THE HELL UP! (Many people turned around to see who was doing all the yelling in the hall and Nathan just gave them few looks that told them to mind their own business and most went back to whatever they were doing. Nathan was relieved when Tim ran into someone else to annoy for a while and turned toward his locker to get his books for the next few classes. He saw a familiar figure at the locker next to his and smiled as he approached.) Hey Peyton. 

Peyton: Hey yourself.

Nathan: I missed you at the party last night. I thought you were going to go?

Peyton: I got caught up in a scetch I was working on and then decided to just go to bed early. I find it a little hard to believe that you really missed me though. 

Nathan: (He gently moved her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear.) Only thought about you the whole time. (He was a little disappointed when she closed her locker and moved away but by her face he could tell that she was not up to date on the morning rumor mill. Deny, deny, deny. He really was not sure how far things had went with Tara but he remembers a red satin bra and he was pretty sure that was more then Peyton would understand. They broke up when she heard he was with Brooke and any attempt of getting her to go back out with him would be over if she found out that he was with Tara.)

Peyton: I am sure that you found something to do to entertain yourself. Hey, by the way. Mr Mitchell told me to tell you that there is a test in Algebra tomorrow.

Nathan: (Shrugging.) Too bad I was sick and he'll have to give me a make up.

Peyton: He thought you might say that so he gave me this to give you. (She pulled out the papers and handed them to him.)

Nathan: What are these?

Peyton: The practice test. The material is over stuff we did up until the day you were gone. I think he planned this test just for you. 

Nathan: (He looked over the material on the paper and gave up when he realized it was like reading a forign language.) He hates me. Shit! (The first warning bell rang.)

Peyton: I gotta get going. 

Nathan: Hey you wanna do lunch?

Peyton: Umm...sure. You are buying.

Nathan: (Smiling.) Just like when we were dating. (He turned around flinging his backpack over his shoulder. He quickly scanned the crowd until he found the person he was looking for. He picked up the pace to catch up with the girl.) HALEY!

Haley: (She had seen him coming in her direction so she did her best to get lost in the crowd but obviously that did not work. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder but she never slowed down.) What?

Nathan: Hey can we meet after school today?

Haley: For?

Nathan: I have an Algebra test tomorrow that I am going to fail if I don't get some help.

Haley: Sucks to be you then.

Nathan: Can you slow down a little?

Haley: No. I have class. I think you know what that is.

Nathan: We have the same class together.

Haley: (She was a little surprised that he had remembered that. Normally he acted like she did not exist.) When you choose to come.

Nathan: That is why I need your help so bad. I have been really sick and...

Haley: ...Let me guess that is why you blew off our sessions the last two mornings? IF you were sick, and I mean that is a BIG IF, you could have at least called me and told me so that I would not have had to get to school so early.

Nathan: You're right. I'm sorry. But all I have done is sleep for the last two days and I guess it just slipped my mind. Can't you fit me in sometime after school. I will meet you anywhere, anytime. (She walked into the classroom and took the seat closest to the front of the room. Nathan sat in the seat right behind her feeling strange since he would have normally sat as far away from the teacher as he could but he was desperate to get this girl's help. If his mom found out that he blew off tutoring and failed a test he was screwed. He gave the girl his best pleading look he could muster feeling as bad as he did.) Please?

Haley: (She was having a hard time even focusing on the words he was saying as she was getting lost in his gorgeous eyes.) I don't know...

Jenny: Hey Nate?

Nathan: (Looking up at the pretty blonde.) What?

Jenny: Was that tequila you were using in those drinks last night or rum? I am having a party Friday and I want to make them. They were awesome.

Nathan: (He saw the daggers that Haley was sending him and knew that at that point there was nothing he could do. They might as well be making his headstone.) Vodka.

Jenny: Thanks. (She went to find a seat in the back of the room as the teacher came in.)

Haley: Sounds like you were REALLY sick. (She turned around and ignored him the rest of the class.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Matt: (He was messing with the tie on his neck.) Can I take this off Lucas?

Lucas: Not yet.

M: But the funnel is over. 

L: Fu-ner-al! We still have to go to the cemetary.

M: But it is too tight on my neck and it is choking me.

L: It is not.

M: (He faked a cough.) I can't breath Lucas! I don't like it.

L: JUST FREAKING LEAVE IT ALONE!

Dan: LUCAS!

(Matt had jumped a little when Lucas had yelled but the entire car jumped when Dan raised his voice. The little boy starred at the older man as he was in a stare down with his older brother. Karen stepped in to try to smooth things over before they got even more out of control. The stress of the last few days was becoming too much for everyone but this was not the place or the time for it all to come to a head. She put her hand on her husband's leg and gave it a little squeeze in the hopes that it would calm him down. He got the hint and relaxed a little.)

Karen: (She reached across to the five year-old and loosened the tie a little.) How's that?

M: (He looked scared and unsure of the situation and his bottom lip started to tremble a little as he spoke.) Better.

Ka: (She reached into the cooler of the bar and opened a bottle of water pouring a little into a glass and holding it out to the little boy.) How about a drink? (The dark-haired boy nodded his head and took the glass.) Karen glanced at Lucas who was still glaring at his father for his attempt at trying to correct him for his bad language. She held out the bottle to the seventeen year-old.) Lucas do you want the rest of this? (The teen broke his stare down but did not answer. He turned his body completely around and looked in the other direction.)

(Dan tried to keep himself calm. He was trying to be understanding with his oldest son but that was hard to do. His nerves were pretty raw at this point and he had spent the last few days running around the state of Nebraska collecting records for Matt and Lucas, making funeral arrangements, plane reservations and whenever he did get the chance to relax at the hotel he spent the whole time watching the hurt look on his wife's face as her first born either avoided conversations with her completely or snap at her whenever he could not avoid it. Karen was trying her hardest and she was getting shut down at every attempt and her normal positive demeanor was slowly slipping away. Dan did not really expect Lucas to except his new life with open arms and to a certain extent he was fine with him letting his anger out on him but it was hard to swallow seeing the defeated look on his wife's face all the time and he definitely did not think it was necessary for Lucas to keep lashing out at Matt who was completely innocent. He starred back at Lucas and was fully aware of the angry glare he was getting from him. He watched as the blonde ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to stay under control. Dan's anger toward him softened when he saw him look at his little brother. Dan saw the dark circles under his eyes and wondered if the kid was getting any sleep at all. He spent most of the time either in the pool or locked in the bedroom but apparently he was not sleeping. The guilt was now taking over the anger. Sure Matt did not deserve to be on the receiving end of Luke's anger but Dan deserved all of it and like it or not Karen did too. Luke had every right to hate them. Dan could not help also thinking that his son was not only suffering from the fact he had just found out Dan and Karen gave him up but as a result of that, he was also having to deal with the loss of the two most important people in his life. Directly or indirectly ALL of Luke's pain could be traced back to the day many years ago when him and Karen gave him up for adoption. The worst part of all of it was that Dan could only watch helplessly as he suffered through it.)

(Karen looked at her husband able to almost read his thoguhts. Her mind raced with it's own thoughts. She was worried about Nathan at home who was obviously acting out his anger in not the most positive way and she had a bad feeling that this was just the beginning. Her step-son had a hard time dealing with his emotions in a constructive way. When things were great in his life he was great to be around but when things were bad he was more then a handful and usually the people closest to him took the worst of things. When Deb passed away there was a period that was hell for the whole family. He did not know how to tell people how he was feeling and he lashed out at the world. Her and Dan made weekly trips to school to talk about his drastically failing grades and classroom disruptions and at home he was constantly fighting with Dan and Chris. For a short time they sent Chris to stay with his grandparents for his safety. Dan had little patience when dealing with him and it did not help that Nate made it very clear on a daily basis that he wished it was Dan that had died instead of his mother. Dan took that to heart instead of realizing it was a child's reaction to the death of his mom and that his world had just crashed down on top of him and he was crying out for help. Eventually some intense counseling got the family back on the right track and the house calmed down. She was worried that this might trigger Nate to go in a downward spiral and to top that off she had two more boys that just lost BOTH their parents and she had no idea how they were going to respond to that. Matt was not showing a lot of emotion and Karen was a little worried about that but she also realized that he was pretty young and had not really grasped onto everything that was going on. It was Lucas that concerned her the most. When Deb died Nathan did not deal with it in the best way but at least he showed some emotion. Luke was not showing anything and was not saying anything either. No anger, no sadness, absolutely nothing. At the church Karen had touched his back to guide him to where he should sit and he felt so tense. She wanted to offer support and even tried to offer it but he wanted nothing to do with her. It broke her heart to know that SHE could not do anything to help him through this but at that moment she just wished that he had ANYONE that he could turn to for help.)

(Lucas watched out the window as all of the oncoming traffic came to a stop and let the two herses pass them. He wondered who came up with that tradition. His former house was near a church so on many occassions he would be walking home as a funeral procession would drive by on the way to the cemetary. One by one all the cars would drive by with their head lights on and each time he would get goosebumps. He wondered if the person who died was elderly or a child. Was the death sudden or a long time coming? Was the person well liked? Sometimes he would wonder how he would die and how many cars would be following the herse? Would anyone really care that he was dead? Most of the time his thoughts would come to an end with his final thought that when he did die he hoped that Matt would be old enough to take care of himself and would not have to live with their parents alone. I guess he does not have to worry about that anymore. He was a little surprised that he had never thought about his parents dying. There was a police officer stopping traffic for them at a busy intersection. Lucas wondered if all these strangers would still feel the need to honor his parents by stopping their cars if they knew that one of the people they were stopping for was a mother that was a drunk that could not stay sober to take care of her kids and the other was a father that was also a drunk that beat his wife and kids. 

Lucas took a quick glance at his little brother who was now no longer drinking out of the glass but instead had the entire bottle of water in his hand. Obviously if Karen and Dan were thinking they would not have given him that water for two reasons. The first was the two water stains going down the front of his blue dress shirt and the other was that he would definitely need to go to the bathroom soon and the last that Lucas knew there were no bathroom in the cemetary. Lucas met Dan's eyes for a second and glarred at him again before looking back out the window. The bonding process between father and son was not going well. Lucas was beyond furious with the older man. Lucas knew that he had been out of line with his little brother. The stress was getting to be too much and unfortunately it just seems like people who are the closest to you are the ones that suffer when you are having a bad day. But Lucas did not need that jackass to tell him what he already knew. This was the second time in one day that Dan had raised his voice at Lucas and it was the last time that he was going to let it go. Earlier Dan had chewed him out pretty good for not getting ready faster and making them all late for the funeral. Lucas did not get what his problem was. They were his parents and if he wanted to be late he didn't understand why that upset Dan so much. Lucas had actually planned it that way anyway. He did not want to go to the funeral in the first place but he was going for Matt. He figured that if he had to go he would make sure that everyone was already seated when they showed up that way he would not have to talk to a single person. So far his plan had worked. Too bad Dan was in the car with them. He would have let Dan know exactly how he felt about his need to be a "father" after seventeen years but he needed to keep his emotions in check at least until after the cemetary, then Dan and him would have words.

The car came to a stop and shortly after the door opened. Luke took a deep breath and followed his new family out of the car. It was only a short distance to the spot that his parents would be laid to rest. Twelve friends of his dad's lifted the two caskets from the herses and headed down the small hill. Luke was surprised that all of the guys seemed to be sober. He could not remember a time that they did not have a drink in their hands. Luke picked up his little brother, relieved that he did not seem angry with him for yelling at him earlier. 

Matt: Are Mommy and Daddy in those boxes Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah.

Matt: Where we goin'?

Lucas: (He pointed to the chairs that were set up.) Down there.

Matt: What are we gonna do down there?

Lucas: We are going to say some prayers and then we are going to leave.

Matt: We are gonna leave Mommy and Daddy here?

Lucas: Yeah buddy.

Matt: (He leaned in and whispered into his older brother's ear.) So Daddy can't hurt us anymore?

L: (He stopped and almost caused Dan and Karen to run into them. Luke shook his head and he was losing the battle not to cry. Matt saw the tears in Luke's eyes and sniffed a little as the tears spilled down his own cheeks too. He took his little hand and wiped the tears from his older brother's face.) 

Matt: It's okay Lucas. Don't cry. (He put his head down on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.)

(Lucas felt a hand on his back. His legs were suddenly tired and he didn't know if he could take another step. The world suddenly felt like it was folding in on top of him.)

Dan: Lucas you okay? (He did not get a response from the teen and worriedly looked at his wife. Doors were slamming all around them as other mourners were getting out of their cars. The caskets had now been put in place and the funeral directors looked on waiting to seat them.)

Karen: (She saw how pale Lucas had become and noticed the tears dripping from his jaw onto his shirt. She had been waiting for hims to show some emotion but now that he was she was not sure what she could do to comfort him. She heard Matt crying into his shoulder and thought about taking him out of his arms but thought better of it knowing that the little boy was the last connection that Lucas had to his adopted parents. Instead Karen took a hold of Luke's free hand, which surprisingly he squeezed. She gently pulled him and that got his feet moving again and got him to his seat. But as soon as the mother and son moment has started, it was over. Once Lucas had sat down it was as if the last two minutes had not taken place. He let go of Karen's hand, wiped away a few final tears, readjuted Matty on his lap and got that emotionless look back on his face again. He looked straight ahead of him at a road off in the distance. Lucas never once looked at all of the people that had shown up for the service or even at the priest as he gave the final prayer. When he got up he stopped at his mother's casket and gently slid his hand across the shiney wood.)

Matt: Bye Mommy. (He laid his head back on Luke's shoulder again as the teen walked towards the car. Lucas stopped walking when he heard fast approaching foot steps and a familiar voice.) 

Jessie: Lucas! (She saw that he had stopped and he put Matt down. The little boy ran directly for her and wrapped his arms around her waist.) 

Matt: JESSIE!

Jessie: (She bent down to get eye-level with the younger brother of her best friend.) Hey Matty. I have missed you so much the last few days.

Matt: I have really missed you too. Lucas is really sad.

Jessie: (She looked over the five year-old's shoulder at her friend that was still in the same spot but had not turned around. She touched her finger to the little boy's nose.) You know there is someone else that has missed you too.

Matt: Sara? Is she here?

Jessie: She sure is. (The blond teen pointed in the direction of her five year-old little sister who was patiently waiting next to her mother.) Why don't you go talk to her and I am going to go talk to Lucas. (She waited until he was gone and then headed in the direction of her friend. He still was not facing her when she reached him but she wrapped her arms around him from the back and just rested her head on his shoulder blades. She felt him begin to shake.)

L: Jessie...I can't do this...(He fell to his knees and began to cry, unable to hold it in any longer.)

Jessie: (She knelt in front of him and took him into a protective hug.) Lucas it's okay. I'm here.

(That was all that she needed to say as he let out the pain of the last few days, of the last few years. Jessie held her friend as tight as she could. This was not the first time that she had comforted him but this was definitely the worst. The sounds that were coming from Lucas were gut wrenching to the many people that had not gotten back to their cars. Anyone that had been crying for the loss of their friends were now shedding new tears for Lucas. They thought that the sadness that he was showing was because he lost his parents but only the teens knew that the sobs that came from him were the final release of all the pain he had endured over the years and kept bottled inside. He lived in fear almost everyday that he could remember and anyone who did know the true story would have thought that there would be some relief with the passing of his father, but now he lived with the fear of the "unknown". Was his and Matt's life about to get worse? Was that possible? In many ways the fear that he was feeling now was worse then the fear of getting beat by his adoptive father.)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay I know that it has been forever since I have updated and I am sorry ... I hope that there are still a few of you that are reading this... and if there are a quick review would be apprecitated... thanks wendy. 


End file.
